


What the king loved the most

by Libika



Series: The king's adventures [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Biblical References, David's past, F/M, M/M, Post-Orthodox magicians, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before being a monster, he was a madman. Before being a madman, he was a magician. Before being a magician, he was a king. Before being a king, he was a man. Before being a man...</p><p>He simply was a boy with too many dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Wasteland.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for Luceryuu and will have multiple chapters. Each chapter is named after a song. This will be my take on David's childhood and past to the moment he completely lost his sanity. Review are more than welcome, as usual~  
> Enjoy!

He remembered. The darkness, the fear, this feeling of pure rage. And then, the metallic taste of blood. The red color. Absolutely everywhere. Screams upon screams. People begging him to rescue them, or spare them, even heal them. The war. The wars. Endless conflicts that he caused. All hope was lost. He did this. It was his fault.

But he didn't regret anything.

He remembered the Sun. Its light shining on him, just like a mother. The summer afternoons he would spent with his loved one. His dear dancer. The dazzling green of the forest, and the gardens and all the wonders nature had to offer. A burst of colors in the darkness. Purple, crimson, pink, orange, yellow. It was a silver lining in the darkness. The fear was still there, present, left untouched. He was scared and scarred. But despite all his fears, the world seemed peaceful.

During the day, he would pick flowers for his mother and Tiam. His mother would smile at him, ruffle his hair like she always did. Like she used to. Tiam was a dancer. He was a spirit, free of all negative emotion, a crystal so pure for this earth. Far too innocent and kind for his own good. He loved his blond, almost white, hair and his emerald orbs. It reminded him of his beloved nature. He looked ethereal and fragile, as if he would disappear at any moment.

 

And he did.

 

He remembered crying. Small drops of salty water rolling down his cheeks. His eyes red and puffy, his hands trembling. Blood. Everywhere. He wished he could still cry. But he couldn't anymore. Not since  _that_  day. That day ruined everything. He could still hear  _his_  screams of pain and agony, someone wishing for a quick death that never came. Blond locks tainted red. Golden jewels scattered on the dirty ground. Piles upon piles of corpses. A nightmare worse than any others.

 

If only he forgot that memory.

And yet, he was doomed to remember this past he could not change.

 

As a boy, his life was made of dreams and hope for a better world. He dreamed of adventures and magic, like any other child would. And just like any other child, he was naïve. He only thought about the future, and the what ifs, never of the present. He paid the price. As soon as he became mature enough, his gift was bestowed upon him. This poisonous, despicable gift. He could almost laugh, if he still had the strength to do so. It was more similar to a curse. Countless of men would have killed to receive it. Him? It did nothing but give him loneliness, isolation. He became the monster he died as. The monster he will be remembered as. He lost his emotions, his humanity. This power ruined his entire existence.

 

The power to see the future.

 

When he thought about it, no one in their sane mind would want such a power. Doomed to see your loved ones' end before them. As a child, he didn't understand what he saw. For a little boy, it was nothing more than a few nightmares. He would wake up in tears, and run to his mother's side. Or Tiam's. They'd hold him until the tears would stop flowing.

 

It doesn't matter now.

Now, he was dead. It was a strange situation. His body left this world, but he could still hear, speak, in a word,  _exist_. His soul was still present. Flowing with thousands of others, but still here. He was surrounded by darkness. Not light. He felt nothing. Not even death could fix the damages life caused him. He was a machine beyond any form of repair. Despite this, he couldn't help but let his mind, his spirit, wander.

 

What happened to his son?

 

What happened to his writings?

 

He wondered his son, he didn't even consider him as such, would react upon learning the truth. He gave him his staff, he let his prophetic writings. Solomon was more soft-hearted than he ever was. Right now, he could only do one thing. Remember. Remember his past life. Remember the dreamy boy he was. Remember the man he became. Remember the king he was made into. Remember the monster he ended up as.

 

 

And remember that he was, and would remain, David Jehoahaz Abraham.

 

A ruthless king, a monster, a magician...

 

A man.


	2. Never say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy was full of dreams and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of the song : Never say no, composed by Abel Korzeniowski.

_Alma Torran, eight hundred years ago._

The Sun was shining brightly on the luxurious land. Its blinding light giving a ethereal glow to this chaotic world. Flowers as dangerous as a pack of wolves, trees so tall they could reach the great sky itself. The land was not only inhabited by humans. Sadly, they were not numerous. A few hundreds to the most. Other species lived there. The land was diversified. Wastelands, forests, mountains, oceans and lakes. The population was as various as the vegetation. Some species were kind and gentle, others rejoiced in the pain they inflicted upon the weakest.

 

Humans were weak. Depraved of any weapons to protect themselves. They did not possess the Red lions’ strength, nor the Garuda’s wings. Because of their status, they were considered as nothing more than ants. Without any power to fight back, they were doomed to disappear sooner than they were supposed to. What could they do? No matter how the other species tried to keep good relationships with others, humans always remained at the end of the food chain.

 

Unless a miracle happened, they were beyond any hope.

 

Each day of their lives was a struggle. To get food, they had to go through dangerous lands, and risk their lives. How many men have been killed by a group of Gorgons? Or crushed by the feet of a troop of Manticore whose sanity was gone? Too many to count. However, one should remember one thing. It is not because humans are oppressed that they are completely innocent. They have showed cruelty to poor, defenseless children. For the sole reason that they belonged to another specie. But such a behavior extended to their own kin. For the church, a man sleeping with another was a great sin. Same for women.

 

Unfairness was present in both sides.

 

The Gorgon tribe was victim of an unknown disease. The Manticores were at war with the Garuda. Despite their hatred, everyone wanted the same thing. Peace. Chaos was reigning in this land, for it to disappear; the humans had to be on the same level as the others. So they prayed. Each day of their lives, they wished for a miracle, a gift from God, anything. As long as this endless conflict would stop.

 

As time passed, they began to lose hope. Their eyes lost their light, becoming dull and lifeless. Despite their king’s efforts to cheer them, they were still depressed. They let themselves die, crushed.

 

Until their miracle finally happened.

 

It was an ordinary day. Winter had just arrived; a pure whiteness covered the ground. Most species couldn’t stand the cold, and just like the others, this winter made many victims. The snowflakes were falling, and for once, the world seemed peaceful. The Sun was hidden by the dark grey clouds, covering the land in shadow.

 

Suddenly, a blinding light illuminated the sky. The snowflakes became small drops of light. At this moment, mankind understood. Their wish came true. Their great savior, Illah, had listened to their prayers. Illah, with his power, gave them a gift.

 

The ability to use magic. Creatures that were once weak, were given a way to survive. They could use magic, they possessed staves. They could fight back! They could survive! They felt such a joy at the thought of a brighter future. The days seemed less dark than they used to. The other species decided to live in peace. At least, try to. The humans could not forget the treatment they used to receive, but tried their best. Everybody knew that a war would be pointless, and cause more grief than necessary.

 

And for a while, the world was at peace.

 

But nothing looked as peaceful as one might think.

 

Appearances could be treacherous.

 

**

“Hurry! Bring those towels to the queen! Immediately!” a servant yelled in a corridor. The palace was in a frenzy. Today was no ordinary day. The whole kingdom had been waiting for it. Their queen was giving birth to their heir. The king was sitting at her side, waiting for the other servants to arrive. Two magicians were at the queen’s side, using as much healing spells as they could to ease the pain. The queen’s screams could still be heard in the castle, as she held her husband’s hand tightly.

 

The servants arrived, towels and medicine in hands. The midwife managed to help the queen as much as she could. The baby had to be safe and sound. After an hour of hard labor, she finally held the newborn in her arms. A smile on her face, he handed the baby to her queen.

 

“Your majesty, it is a boy. In good health.” After handing the child, she sat on a chair next to the bed. The queen was tired, sweat was covering her face, her long, dark locks were sticking to her skin. And yet, she looked more beautiful than ever. The king couldn’t help but look at her in adoration. At her, and at their son.

 

“Nitzevet, you did great. Our son, is born. You’re holding our flesh and blood in your arms.” He said, a small smile on his lips. She was too tired to answer, but still nodded. Jesse pushed her hair back, to kiss her forehead. The magicians were smiling too. Even though every human could use magic, their rulers did not know any healing spell. They were more than happy. They helped them give birth to their prince.

Nothing could bring them a greater joy.

 

The midwife, Cordelia, rose from her seat to bring some medicine. As she did so, she asked her queen for the child’s name. Nitzevet looked down at the boy in her arms, before opening her mouth.

 

“David. His name shall be David Jehoahaz Abraham.” These simple words changed the world in more way than one. At this moment, all the magicians, all the species, the whole world, had an impulse. A strange feeling, as if something beautiful and grotesque had appeared. They soon forgot about it. From this day, the world experienced a great change. For the birth of David would trigger an important chain of events.

 

No one knew it.

 

**

_Ten years later._

 

It was night time. The sky was wearing its dark, blue gown, thousands of diamonds shining in the sky. The moon was looking down on this earth, illuminating the castle. Ivory mixed with gold and marble. It looked like a castle out a fairytale. And yet, it was there. At such a late time, everyone was sleeping. The servants and the royal family all had a peaceful smile on their face.

 

Except one.

 

In a room, at the end of the corridor leading to the gardens, David was sleeping. As a prince, his chamber was vast, with piles upon piles of books scattered everywhere. No matter how many times the servants tried to clean it, it always found itself in the same messy state. The curtains were drawn, the room was completely dark, save for a small ray of light. The prince was indeed sleeping, but his face was expressing fear. A soft, pained moan came from his lips, his body unable to find a comfortable position.

He was sweating, his black hair sticking to his face. His cheeks were pink, and he had difficulty breathing. The nightmare seemed to become worse, as a scream came from his lips. His parents were at the end of the corridor. They didn’t hear him. Instead, a small boy ran into the room. He was wearing a white robe, a teal ribbon around his waist. The boy had soft blond hair, with emerald green eyes. His ivory skin was depraved of any scar. He ran to the prince’s side.

 

Shaking his shoulders, he desperately tried to get him off this nightmare.

 

“David! Wake up! Wake up!” He felt so worried for his prince, his friend. David almost jumped out his bed. His breathing was hectic. His blue eyes looked at his left, trying to see who woke him up. A small smile appeared on his lips.

 

“Tiam? You woke me up?”he said it softly, thankfulness carefully hidden in the tone. Tiam simply nodded, a bright smile on his soft, pink lips. He looked like he wanted to say something, but before he even had the chance to do anything, two arms embraced him. David was holding him tightly, never wanting to let go. His tears were flowing, wetting Tiam’s shoulder in the process. Tiam put his hands on his friend’s head, let them go up and down, in hope of comforting his dear prince.

They met three years ago. It was spring, and David had decided to spend the day in the garden, reading. As he sat on the grass, he saw his mother coming towards him, a little boy behind her. She approached her son, introducing him to the blond. She told him that Tiam was the son of a dancer, and since he lost his family, he had nowhere to go. She calmly explained to him that Tiam’s mother was a dear friend her. She always came at the castle to dance, her son participating in the show, from time to time.

 

When David saw the boy, with his shy smile and shining green eyes, he had not hesitated. He stood up, held his hand to the boy. And he pronounced a single sentence.

 

_“Let’s be friends so that you won’t be alone anymore.”_

 

He never forgot this moment. The bright smile of the blond was his sun. The same boy who was comforting him at the moment. He was used to it. The nightmares. Even as a baby, he would often find himself screaming in the middle of the night because of his dreams. What scared him the most was not the nightmares themselves. It was how real they looked. He saw his mother Tiam dying. He saw wastelands and grounds covered in blood. Corpses. People screaming. His parents tried everything to calm him down. They made him see the best doctors and magicians. Sadly, they saw nothing wrong with him, saying that his incredible magic might cause some pressure on his body.

 

Since then, Tiam would always come to hold him. He was his closest friend. His only friend. The blond never failed to cheer him up. If he saw David in a sad mood, he would run to his room, put on his best outfit, and dance for him. Tiam was also a magician who could control water. As a child, his skills were not completely developed, but he could still use some tricks. He tightened his embrace. His friend returned it. They stayed in this position for a minute. Then, another, before letting go.

Tiam held David’s hand in his own, squeezing it in a soothing touch. David found himself blushing. He always found that his best friend was beautiful, and tonight was no exception. He heard people in the streets saying how two boys kissing was bad. It seemed strange to him. Because, Tiam was gentle, funny and beautiful. He is not a bad person. He was like the lilies his own mother loved. Pure and fair.

 

He was glad to know him.

 

“David, are you sure you’re okay? The nightmare looked pretty bad.” The blond boy said it softly. David did not want to talk about it. Still, he had to give to his friend an answer.

 

“It was just scary. I don’t want to talk about it. Can you just stay with me?”He felt himself blush at his own demand. Tiam nodded, a bright grin on his face, cheeks pink.

 

Suddenly, David kissed him on the lips. It was a peck, full of the innocence and shyness children possessed. When he let go, he noticed how red his friend was. The room was dark, but he could see his friend’s face, thanks to the light coming from the corridor. He was blushing furiously, a hand on his lips. David thought his friend was going to be mad, or run. Instead, he felt two hands holding his own. He looked at their hands, then at Tiam’s face. He engulfed him in an embrace full of love and affection, his nightmare already forgotten. In this same position, they laid down on the bed, limbs tangled together.

 

The stars were shining brightly in the evening sky.

 

For now, everything was fine.

 

For now…

**

David hated morning lessons. He liked learning new spells, or improve his own, but classical lessons were boring. He just wanted time to pass faster. He wanted to go explore the city with Tiam this afternoon. The blond had his own lessons, considering they specialized in different types of magic. He was bored. His teacher, Sabara, was speaking in a slow voice, depraved of any emotion. God, he hated this. Writing words, words and more words on a piece of parchment was tiring.

He tried to remember what his father always told him.

 

_“I know you hate these lessons. Just know that words are very powerful. You can do a lot of things with them. And you can improve your magic.”_

If he could improve his magic, then he could suffer for a few hours. He wondered how Tiam was going. He was probably ignoring what his teacher said, and yet still managed to succeed. He couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. He could imagine him, a little pout on his face, not wanting to hear his instructor. Sabara was explaining him the effects of fire spells on ice spells. How using one against the other could be both dangerous and advantageous. The steam it could produce could either hide you, or hide your foe. You had to be careful. _“I wonder if Tiam can use ice magic. Well, it’s solidified water. Hum…I’ll ask him later!”_ Just like this, his motivation became more important.

 

His teacher, pleased with his student’s new found focus, continued his explanations. For once, the lessons didn’t seem as boring as they used to. And the good point was that his birthday was in two days. He didn’t want anything in particular. Even though he knew that the court was going to shower him with presents. He was a child, but he was not naïve. He understood why they were doing it. It was to be in his good graces. They always talked to him with a sweet voice, and it made him want to throw up.

 

This was probably why he felt so at ease with Tiam. His dear, lovely Tiam. He was honest and cheerful, a kind person whose dancing could always ease his mind. Most of all, Tiam did not care about his status as a prince, and treated him like other boy. When Tiam danced, he wore golden bracelets around his wrists and ankles, turquoise pants contrasting with his skin. A light blush tainted his cheeks. Which brought back the memory from last night. He kissed his friend and said friend returned his feelings. He was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait until this afternoon. His parents were busy, as usual, so he had no one to bother him. They had to attend audiences with some of their subjects regarding the capital’s security.

 

Apparently, some kind of murderer was on the loose in one of the city’s most isolated area. His father wouldn’t want to tell him anything. He only told him to be careful if he went to the city with Tiam. He kept that in mind, but his curiosity was something else. He wanted to visit this area, and at the same time, wanted to keep Tiam from harm. _“I’ll figure something out.”_ If it was a non-magician murderer, he could take him down easily.

 

_“Even if he’s a magician, I can still capture him and hand him to father.”_

 

He wished the afternoon would come quickly.

 

**

The king was having an audience with a group of villagers. A month ago, a series of murders occurred in the city, and since then, it has never stopped.  There has been ten victims so far. This worried the king and queen, for that all the victims were around their son’s age. All the victims were young boys, and all of them were beautiful. Far too beautiful for their own sake. Unfortunately, that was the only connection between the victims. None of them knew each other. None of them had a specific characteristic that linked them. Only their beauty.

 

He was worried. His son was going to the city this afternoon. He knew his son was a skilled magician, far too talented for his young age, but he was still a boy. As he talked with the villagers, he realized that he wasn’t that worried about his son, but about Tiam. David’s friend. He considered the blond as his own child and knew how his beauty got him in trouble before. Servants looking at him with lustful eyes, noblemen wanting him as their personal slave. He did not wish any harm come to the dancer.

 

_“I’ll tell the guards to increase the security around the area. Just in case, I’ll ask them to use strength magic. It’s easier to control. David, don’t do anything reckless, I am begging you.”_

 

**

“Tiam! Over here! Sorry for being late! Mister Sabara kept me!” David ran to his friend. Or should he say, more than friends? Because they kissed, and his mother always told him that you did this when you loved someone as more than friends.

 

So that’s what they were.

 

“David!” Tiam turned his head, grinning. David felt himself grinning back. “Don’t worry! I was late last time, remember?”

 

Of course. How could he forget. Tiam had overslept, and came to their usual meeting place almost an hour late.

 

“Of course I do! Hey, you wanna hold hands while we’re walking?” He extended his hand to his dear blond. They entwined their fingers. Even if the church was against any form of romance between people of the same gender, they could not say anything to children. Especially if one of them was the king’s son. They were two boys in love. Nothing was going to break them apart.

 

“So, Tiam, where are we going? Is there a place you want to see?” He looked at the blond’s thinking pout.

 

“I thought the market would be good! I need to buy something for Miss Mirai. She helped me with my dance lessons, so I wanted to thank her.” He said it with a big grin, before realizing he forgot something. “Ah! I almost forgot! Your birthday’s in two days, right? You want something in particular?” He looked at his dark haired prince, his emerald orbs shining with excitement and…worry? _“He’s worried about **that**?”_

“Well, yeah. Hum…could you dance for my birthday? I just want that.” A sheepish grin was on his flushed face.

 

“Really? Hum…okay then! I’ll dance for an hour! Or two even!” He exclaimed enthusiastically. David nodded, and together, they head out to the market. While walking, the prince sensed something. A strange presence. It made him feel uneasy. No one could have recognized as the prince. No one knew in the city knew what he looked like. But from the look of his clothes, one could guess his status. This, and the fact that he possessed an elegant staff. It was the same for Tiam, who held it in his left hand.  Still, he decided to not pay any attention to it. It was probably his imagination. No one, not even magicians, could just “feel” presences.

 

They didn’t notice the smirking silhouette observing them from afar.  

 

**

They arrived to the market in no time. It looked like a kaleidoscope. David had never seen such an abundance of colors. Unlike Tiam he didn’t go often to the city. Let alone the market. Walking hand in hand with the dancer, they arrived at a small shop, in a narrow street. The shop sold accessories and various objects, going from hairpins to books on magic. While Tiam was looking at the hairpins, David decided to see the magic section. There was a book which caught his attention.

The book’s subject was focused on the meaning of dreams and their consequences for magicians, as dreams could be used as weapons. He took the book, and went the shopkeeper.    It was more expensive than he expected. As a member of the royal family, money was not an issue, but unlike those greedy nobles, he was conscious of its importance and value. Even if humans had staves now, the world wasn’t as peaceful as it seemed. Tensions still remained between the other species and the humans. After paying his book, he thanked the shopkeeper, and went straight to Tiam’s side.

 

The young boy was looking at hairpins. David had never seen so many of them, not even in his parents’ chambers. Some of them were golden, others a bright shade of red, and then some others were blue, green, with silver butterflies or lilies. The one Tiam was holding was quite simple. It was a crimson hairpin, with three white lilies at its end. He smiled at David, and went to the counter on the opposite side of the book section. As he waited for his loved one, he noticed something.  This uneasiness that he felt earlier was not gone. He could felt an unwanted presence.

 

He thought that someone might have followed them. Or perhaps, observing them since the beginning. They had to be careful. They will just go at the isolated area’s entrance, and then come back to the castle.

 

“David? Is something wrong? You’re making a strange face. Don’t tell me you’re thinking about the nightmare.” The blond looked so worried; David decided to not him anything. He didn’t need to be more worried than he already was.

 

“No, it’s nothing. Just thinking about some stuff.” He wasn’t completely lying. Because he was the prince, everybody expected a great deal from him. Since he was seven, his only friend had been Tiam. Every time he tried to talk to the children at the castle, they would be extremely polite, and keep their distance. With Tiam, he was just a boy. He wasn’t a prince. He simply was David. His parents loved him, and wanted their son to have a normal childhood, but it was harder than it looked.

 

He wished he could see the future. Like this, he would know what would happen, and do everything he could to keep Tiam by his side.

 

“Really? I don’t believe you.” He puffed his cheeks, and it reminded David of those funny fishes he saw in his books. The blond was wondering if his friend wasn’t lying to him. They spent all their time together, so for him, David was an open book. And yet, this time, he wasn’t sure of what the black haired boy was thinking.

 

_“If he doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s fine. I just hope It’s not too serious.”_

He didn’t want to go to the isolated area. If the king discovered it, David would be in so much trouble. And _he_ would never hear the end of it. David was the heir to the throne. He had so much responsibility on his shoulders.

 

_“I have a bad feeling about this.”_

**

They arrived at the area quickly. It was an impressive amount of ruins that children loved to explore. The area was situated next to a noblemen’s house. Most victims were quite rich, or at least, did not live in need. The culprit seemed to only attack those who possessed beauty and wealth. No one, not even the king knew his reasons. If the court magicians had a sample of the criminal’s blood, they could use clairvoyance magic and see everything he did. The guards managed to see him once, and as he escaped, tried to make him bleed to collect the red liquid.

 

Instead of the ruins, there used to be an impressive amount of houses, most of them with a garden. Now, the place was dusty and abandoned. The two boys held on their staves tightly, while also holding hands. They decided to go at the entrance. They were both scared.

 

The place was silent, except for the sound of the wind.

 

“David, I’m scared. I don’t think this is safe. We should go. Now.” Tiam was holding his staff like a soldier would, ready to cast a spell at the softest of sounds. He was trembling lightly, trying to be brave. David couldn’t stand seeing him like this. As they were going back, they heard a sound. They both turned. The sound could be heard again. And again. And again. It was like-

 

“David! Duck! Now!” Tiam had yelled it at the top of his lungs, pushing his friend to the ground. David did not know at first why his friend had done that, until he heard the explosion. Standing up with Tiam’s help, they both looked at the damage. A good portion of the ground behind them was burnt. As they looked, they saw a dark silhouette , a few meters away from them. As the silhouette crew closer, they could see the man clearly.

He seemed to be in his thirties and possessed long white hair with red eyes. He was holding a staff. From what David could see, he was a red mage. The prince could use a great variety of spells, but water spells weren’t his specialty. And if he remembered correctly, this man was the murderer the guards were searching for. What should they do? He didn’t like to way this man was staring at Tiam, like a hunter would look at his prey.

 

“Well, well. What do we have here? Aren’t you a bit too young to be in such a dangerous area?” The man smirked, and the black haired boy couldn’t help but growl in disgust. He glanced at Tiam, whose eyes became colder at the sight of this criminal. His staff in hand his murmured something. Even though David couldn’t catch what he was saying, he knew what it was for. Nodding slowly, David ran towards the criminal. As the man was trying to burn him, Tiam raised his staff.

 

“Thalj Salis!” As he said his spell, he hit the ground with his staff, a flow of ice making its way toward the culprit. The man was taken off-guard. As he was trying to take care of the ice, he didn’t notice David, who was preparing his own attack behind him. They might be children, but they were stronger and faster.

 

“Sufla Rih!” As he said it, a gust of wind appeared. Just like a sharp sword, it made small cuts on the man’s arm, making it bleed. He screamed. Tiam was still paralyzing him with his ice magic. David ran to his side, not wanting to leave Tiam in front of that man. He wanted to interrogate the culprit. Unfortunately, as he opened his mouth to say something, he heard footsteps.

 

“This is the criminal! Don’t let him escape!” The guards in charge of the area. If the guards caught them, they would be in serious trouble, prince or not. They had to get out of there, and quickly. He looked at Tiam who glanced at him completely indifferent. Oh no, Tiam was angry. An angry Tiam was scarier than his mother or father. He still nodded, and together than ran far from the scene. They ran for a few minutes at full speed, before stopping. They sat on the ground on an abandoned alley.

 

“David. You are crazy!”He was mad, but most of all worried. This could have been worse. Much worse. One of them could have been badly hurt if the magician hadn’t been so weak. He knew he had put his dancer in danger, just for the sake of his curiosity. And it was thanks to the blond that they managed to stop the man. He wanted to say sorry, to beg for Tiam’s forgiveness.

 

Until he saw his friend’s face.

 

Tears were falling down his cheeks, damping his soft, warm skin. He was sobbing. The prince was taken aback. He knew how his friend’s mood could quickly change, but this was unexpected. He moved his arms around the blond, embracing him tightly. He let his chin rest the smaller boy’s. He almost didn’t notice that he was crying. _“I’m stupid. Tiam is crying. He saved me.”_

“David…I’m okay. I’m not angry. It’s just…I thought…” His voice broke before he even could finish his sentence, more tears were coming. David said nothing, but helped him get on his feet. Against the criminal, they were brave, but deep down, they were scared. Scared of failure. Scared of the danger. Scared of the scolding they would get after.

 

Just utterly and simply scared.

 

They went back to the castle in complete silence, holding hands.

 

 

**

“David!” As they arrived at the castle’s entrance, The king and a few guards were waiting. The queen was right behind them. He seemed more worried than mad. “David, I know what you did! And you put Tiam in danger! The guards saw you escape, don’t try to deny it!” The prince kept his head down, scared of facing his father. He wanted to cry again. Tiam tightened his grip on his prince, trying to soothe his nerves. The guards kept quiet. Nitzevet walked towards the two boys. And held them both in her arms.

 

“I know you were curious, David. But next time, listen to your father. Please, I don’t want to see you hurt. Tiam too.” He whispered to them softly. The king looked at the scene, anger and worry still present, but at peace. His son gave him a fright. Even though he forgave them, David was forbidden from going to the city for a week. The boy thought it was unfair, since he and Tiam caught the criminal, but kept his mouth shut. He knew his father was right.

 

**

It was nighttime. Tiam was lying next to David. They were in the prince’s chambers, staying awake, not wanting to sleep. David to have a lot on his mind, and wished to talk it out. They were wearing white robes, contrasting with the dark blue of the covers. David had an arm around Tiam’s waist.

 

“David, what’s wrong? Are you sad?” Tiam’s voice was low, a whisper in the dark.

 

 “Nah. Hey Tiam, you think I’ll be a good king when I grow up? Like my father?” He didn’t want to think about the future, and yet, here he was. He was too young for this kind of worry.

 

“No.”

 

Okay, he didn’t expect such a cold hearted answer. Before he even got the chance to say anything, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

 

“I think you’re going to be better than the king!” This was followed by a light chuckle. David was too happy to correctly express his feelings. He just hugged Tiam, laughing. They both were. They had time. They were two boys in love. They were happy. Laughing, hugging kissing, fighting, sleeping, smiling! And the night was young and they were too happy to care about the rest of their lives.

 

They had all the time in the world.

 

 

Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes I'd like you guys to read:
> 
> \- The names of David's parents come from the Bible, as they are the names of David's, king of Israel, parents.
> 
> \- Sufla Rih : roughtly means "Lowest wind", it is the arabic sentence from which Aladdin's spell Asfal Riih comes from.
> 
> \- Thalj Salis : means "Flowing snow", arabic words from which Judal's spell Thalg Al-Salos comes from.
> 
> Bless the magi wikia. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can !


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's dreams become almost unbearable for him and a birthday is celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter~ I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to read the notes at the end~  
> I don't have a beta reader, so if there's any mistake, please do tell!  
> Name of the song : Dreams, composed by Nick Leisenheimer

_It was dark. Wherever he was, it was too dark to see a thing. He tried to move. He couldn’t. It was as if he wasn’t there at all, and at the same time, he was present. He could see, but couldn’t move. Like a ghost._

_Suddenly, the place changed. It was a landscape he never saw before. A palace, covered with golden ornaments. Most of them had the shape of an eye. The palace was strange. There were people dressed in black robes and pointy hats flying in and out of it. He didn’t know any magic like this. He knew magicians could fly, but never heard of any magic tools. What are those things? He was watching fields of vegetables growing on their own and people travelling on flying carpets. The architecture was too bizarre. The enormous castle in front of him possessed so many towers, he would have lost count._

_A group of boys was handing towards it, by foot. One of them was holding the hand of a little girl. She seemed ill, but pleased. The boy was blond, just like Tiam, with bright, blue eyes. He was with a taller boy, with white hair, and a snake around his shoulders. He was holding a tall, golden staff, the same color as his pet. He had a fond smile on his lips._

_And then, there was the third boy._

_Long, braided blue hair with eyes full of innocence and wonder. Unlike his friends, he wasn’t wearing any shoes. He had a red jewel on his forehead, held by a thin chain. It reminded him of the eye-shaped symbol every magician in his own home possessed. The resemblance between the boy and him was sticking. They could have been mistaken for brothers if they stood next to each other. He heard them talking about a lesson their teacher was going to teach them. About something called the Rukhs._

_What are they?_

_Now that he paid attention, he could see white creature floating around the blue haired boy. Were they butterflies? They seemed more like birds. Something was strange about these things. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it._

_The location changed again._

_He was in a room. There were children, all of them magicians. The group from before, without the little girl, was there. They were looking at an old man, who was smiling. It wasn’t the smile of a friend, but the one a parent would give to his child. The kind of expression one would use on a child they thought silly. The man was wearing clothes similar to the children’s. His hair and beard were long, his nose pointy. His own staff had vines at its head. He had a silver ring around his hat._

_He probably was important._

 

_He was holding a cup, with blood in it. His own, most likely. This man was going to use clairvoyance magic. He wondered what he was going to show them._

_A light appeared, and he could see a younger version of the man. Apparently, his name was Matal Mogamett. He had a daughter, named Sana. They lived in a world where people who had the ability to use magic were persecuted. They were treated as monsters, and had to obey whatever order the ordinary humans gave them. Mogamett never lost hope, and managed to create a school for the magicians, and even got a more important social standing._

_Unfortunately, some noblemen were angered by the magicians’ improvement and, as a plague was attacking the kingdom, wanted them miserable and weak. The magicians got blamed for the plague, and had to fight in a war._

_Which ended in a bloodbath._

_It made him sick. There were thousands of corpses. Men were burned alive, other shot by arrows, their screams were heard everywhere. Some others were stabbed and cut to death, limbs falling, and barriers breaking like glass. They were outnumbered, getting killed one after the other. He could see Mogamett crying, begging for a miracle, for his companions and daughter to be saved from this carnage._

_In the end, they won the war._

_At a terrible cost._

_He was feeling sick. He didn’t want to see any of this. He didn’t even know these people. He wanted to stop dreaming. He wanted to wake up. Now._

_Until what he saw changed again._

_It was the audience room of a castle. Not his parents’, but it was similar. The same star-shaped symbols were present. Turquoise mixing with black, ivory and gold. As if someone had tried to rebuild his castle. Some tables were completely destroyed, and the smell of blood was unbearable to him. Part of the room was burning. Orange flames dancing. It was the only source of light in the room. Among the bodies on the ground, one in particular caught his attention._

_It was the body of a slender young man. He was wearing a dancer attire. Golden bracelets around his ankles and wrists. An emerald earring was reflecting the flames’ light. His pants were white, with a few cuts at the bottom and traces of blood. His hair was blond, his eyes closed. He wasn’t particularly muscular, but was well toned. On his torso, he could see multiples cuts, bleeding heavily. Even though he was dying, his consciousness wasn’t gone yet. He seemed to be looking at the opposite side of the room._

_A dark silhouette was there, eyes glowing like those of a beast’s. The only things he could notice were the long hair of this person, and the staff. The staff this person possessed had a form similar to a weighted scale’s. It was covered in blood at the bottom._

_He was at his limit._

_He wanted to wake up._

_He wanted to wake up._

_“I WANT TO GO!”_

David woke up. His face drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his face. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating so fast it could jump out of his chest. He looked at his right. Thankfully, Tiam was still sleeping and breathing softly. He seemed to have a pleasant dream, from the silly grin on his face. He let out a sigh. Wanting some fresh hair, he decided to go to the balcony.

 

The fresh breeze calmed him a little. The dream was still fresh in his mind. It was more disturbing than the others. Even if his other nightmares always felt real, this one was different. This one was longer, and more detailed, as if it happened, or was going to happen. Part of his mind refused to believe that this dream was more than it seemed. He let his head rest on the cool marble. He felt so lost. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep without medicine. Tiam’s presence helped, but the blond couldn’t always be with him.

 

Most of all, the prince didn’t want to be a burden to his friend.

 

He thought of his dream again. About the boy who looked like him, the old man who suffered so much, the blond man who was lying on the ground, bleeding. He felt his chest tighten at the thought. _“I don’t even know who that man was. Then, why does it hurt so much?”_ He didn’t know why this specific part of the dream was painful. A man he never saw before, left to die in the middle of a bloodbath. The man felt familiar. It must be his imagination. It had to be. Maybe he could find some answers in the book he bought.

 

Or at least, some clues on these strange dreams. What were rukhs? Some kind of other species? Or something else? God this was frustrating. He clenched his hair, his grasp tightening to the point of causing him pain. But the pain helped. Anything could help, as long as he could forget about the nightmare.

 

Maybe he should just sleep. Just, maybe.

 

He looked at the stars one last time. It was at times like this that he could forget about all his problems. The peacefulness of the night, a light breeze, Tiam safe and sound. It couldn’t make him forget, but it helped him move on. Even as a child, he knew that no matter how hard you tried to forget bad memories, you just couldn’t. The only thing you could do was gather as much courage as you could and move on. You had to keep these bad memories because they are part of yourself, just like the good ones.

 

So he decided to go back to sleep. He was in his bed, holding Tiam’s hand, closing his eyes.

 

A small silver lining after a nightmare.

 

He heard a sound.

 

Well, a _snoring_ silver lining.

*******

The king was in the audience hall. The Sun had just risen, an orange glow illuminating the place. As well as Jesse’s worried expression. The events from yesterday were still fresh. He was thankful that David and Tiam were safe. Still, something else bothered him. His son’s nightmares. They were becoming more and more realistic. And yet, he refused to talk about them, saying that they were dreams, and nothing more. Such a stubborn boy. They met doctors and magicians, healers, people from other species, and nothing was found.

 

Perhaps one person could.

 

But David was too young to meet her.

 

Another thing was worrying him. The tension between the different clans and tribes. He knew the Hermit tribe, who were peaceful and willingly shared their knowledge. The Bersekers, Red Lions and Gorgons were another story. Even if they didn’t fight with each other, their threats were an issue. A problem that had to be solved immediately. The problem with the location of his kingdom was the fact that it was at the crossroad of the Gorgon’s and Manticore’s. While both species didn’t show any sign of hostility towards magicians, he couldn’t but feel that something was wrong. He didn’t know what, but something definitely didn’t seem right.

 

He let out a sigh.

 

For now, he should try to focus on a happier subject. Such as his son’s birthday, tomorrow. He hoped the celebration would make him forget his worries.

  *******

David and Tiam were in the garden. The Sun was high in the sky, the grass freshly watered. Flowers of all kind grew, make the place burst with colors. Today was their usual training routine. Even though they fought with magic, they never used a spell they knew the other couldn’t counter. They always tried new spells and techniques, never getting tired of it.

 

“Raqs Sharrar!” Tiam turned his staff and raised it high. Spheres of water formed around the blond, clear bubbles reflecting the light. He directed his staff towards David, launching hundreds of water orbs. David blocked them with his a variation of his borg, made of flames. The steam was making him invisible, Tiam losing sight of him. Using this, he launched towards the blond’s silhouette at full speed. His staff seemed to be covered in a purple aura, indicating that he used strength magic.

 

The dancer sensed it. He jumped from where he was, landing a few meters away from the attack, panting lightly.

 

“Sufla Rih!” The prince used the same attack that he did against the criminal, but with less power. It was as if multiples needles were piercing the air. Tiam used his own borg against it. They were both tired, but smiling none the less. They were having so much fun. Fighting without all the seriousness of it. It was a sunny afternoon, and the first drops of sweat were running down their neck. It was such a good day. They managed to use most of their spells today, so they were exhausted. They never used so much spells during their trainings, they must have gotten stronger.

 

Tiam fell on the ground, having tripped on his long robe. He fell head first, resulting in a red bruise on his forehead. He was touching it with his hands, wincing at the contact. David was laughing a bit too hard for his liking.

 

“Hey! Stop laughing already! It’s not funny!” Tiam was blushing, while using his staff to cast a healing spell on himself. He puffed his cheeks, and the prince was laughing madly. He put a hand on his forehead. He wondered if this was a trick of the light, or something else, but he thought he saw a man, instead of Tiam. It lasted a few seconds. He looked at his hand, wondering what just happened. He wasn’t going to have these nightmares, or whatever the hell there were, in the middle of the day, was he?

 

“David? Are you okay? You’ve been looking at your hand for a while, you know. You want to rest?” Tiam stood up, moving closer to him. A worried expression was on his face.

 

”Yeah, sure. I was tired anyway. There’s some shade over there.” They sat under an old oak tree. The tree was older than David’s grandfather.  He like to sit there, and read, sipping on some tea. Sometimes, after their training, he and Tiam would take a nap, enjoying each other’s presence. David wasn’t tired enough to sleep. Or, at least, that’s what he told his dear dancer. He ruffled his hair, and told him that if he wanted to use his shoulder as a pillow, he could. Tiam hesitated for a while, before putting his head on the prince’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting himself being cradled by the gentle embrace of his friend. David had an arm around the blond’s waist, the other turning the pages of his book.

He doubted the book had all his answers, but it was written by the Hermits tribe. Their leader, more specifically. He wrote it after some of people suffered from terrible nightmares, and wished to help those in the same situation. He read the pages, trying to find something useful. There were texts on the meanings of flowers in dreams, about death in nightmares, lucid dreams. At first, he thought his case might be similar to a lucid dream. He was conscious of that he was dreaming, but unlike what the book said, he couldn’t manipulate it. When he tried to wake up, he couldn’t. It was as if the dream wanted to end at a specific point. Someone, or something, was trying to show him something.

 

He wished he knew what.

 

Closing his book, he looked at Tiam. He was peacefully sleeping, without a worry in the world. He wondered how long it would last. He didn’t hear about any other problems in the city, so everything must be fine for now. He longed for answers, but only got more questions. He did not what the rukhs were, nor this blue haired boy or the dying blond man. He didn’t even know why this man had appeared instead of Tiam for a few seconds.

 

He didn’t know why it hurt so much.

*******

He didn’t notice he had slept at all. They had slept for a few hours, from what he could see. The sky became a colored canvas. Light blue met patches of red and yellow, and waves of orange, with some stars appearing. Evening was just around the corner, and he felt that this was the most thing he ever saw. After Tiam. Speaking of which, he wasn’t there.

Standing up from his spot, he began to walk around the garden, knowing exactly where the dancer would be. There could be only one place. He walked past the white lilies, followed the red orchids and stopped in front of the damask roses, which already bloomed in all their glory.

 

  Ah, there he was.

 

A long, white skirt reaching his ankles, with golden armbands and bracelets. Blond hair glowing, yellow mixing with orange. Long eyelashes hiding emerald jewels. He was a spirit, dancing freely, as if listening to a song no one else could hear. And he danced, focusing his attention on himself, embracing the sky and the earth. Turning and spinning, the wind was guiding him, the light illuminated every inch of his fair skin. His torso, his arms, his legs. The boy was an angel and he never stopped to amaze his friend. He was in awe.

It wasn’t the first time he watched Tiam dancing, but each time was like the first. He was probably grinning like an idiot. And the dancer had not noticed him yet. Suddenly, as a cloud moved, he put his hand on top of his eyes, covering them.

 

And it happened again.

 

Instead of Tiam, he saw a slender, young man. He had an outfit similar to Tiam’s. The long skirt was blue, but he still had his golden accessories. The man was well toned and seemed

quite tall. He was smiling at someone, his gentle smile brighter than the sun. He tried to extend his hand towards him and-

 

“David? Since when are you here?” He woke up from his hallucination. He didn’t realize what was happening. He saw Tiam’s surprised face. And the minute after, he was kneeling on the ground. It was too painful. He wanted someone to end this. He could hear his blood pumping, Tiam’s voice screaming his name. It hurt so much. He saw hundreds of images in his head. People he never saw before. Places he had never been to. Spells he knew, others not. He wanted to rest, this was too much. He could still his friend’s pleading voice, probably crying. His friend was begging for help, begging for someone to come. He could hear footsteps. Coming closer, and closer, and closer…

 

Until he was in complete silence.

 

In complete darkness.

 

**

_There was a castle. It was smaller than his own. The place was horribly noisy. There was a lot of people at the castle’s gates. They were all screaming, kicking, yelling, shouting, pleading, fighting. Among the crowd were women and children. They were surrounded by these rukhs, these creatures he never heard of before. These were different from the ones he saw before. While the others were white, these ones were completely black. These things were flying around the people. Were the rukhs coming from these persons?_

_They seemed strange. Whatever was happening to them, they looked mad. They were probably manipulated. He could clearly hear what they were saying. They were talking about their kingdom, some place named Balbadd. They were fighting for it. Something tragic was happening to their land, so they were trying to save it._

_But something was wrong. A red smoke was in the area. He knew what it did and what it was. He had no idea how he knew about it. There was a group of thieves. A young man, their leader most likely, demanded to see a boy named Ali Baba. The boy in question was inside the castle. He had blond hair, a shade darker than Tiam. He possessed a fine sword, so he wasn’t anyone. A noble? He heard a discussion. Oh, a prince. The youngest one. And he seemed to be friend with the blue haired boy he saw in his other dream._

_Speaking of which, where was he?_

_Suddenly, as if he had two mirrors in front of him, he could see the boy at the same time. He was unconscious, a white haired man watching over him. He didn’t look in pain. Weak, perhaps, but not suffering. There was a lot of rukhs around him. They were trying to support him. As he looked into the other “mirror”, he could see this Ali Baba fighting with his best friend, Kassim._

_Wait a minute._

_How did he know that?_

_How?_

_Before he could even question his sudden knowledge, something caught his attention. The scenery had changed in both mirrors. They both showed the same person, but at different places, and with different clothes. It was that blond man. He was talking with two persons. As he looked closely, he couldn’t believe what he saw. These persons were his parents. They were older. His mother’s hair was grey, so was his father’s. They looked tired. No, exhausted. They were talking about a war. He had never seen his parents so scared. His mother was crying, looking fragile. More fragile than she ever was. His father had a hand on her shoulder._

_The blond man was telling them about a conflict. A war between the magicians and the other species. He was trying to make them feel better. It didn’t work. Who was that man? How could he be so familiar with his parents? He waited for the discussion to go further. Perhaps he’ll learn the man’s name. As they talked, the tension seemed to increase. They were making plans and talking about someone who had the ability to see the future. He didn’t know who they were talking about. Before he could hear the end of it, the other mirror caught his attention._

_What he saw was so beautiful, it was beyond his imagination. A gigantic field of flowers, all of them glowing. It was nighttime, the full moon high in the sky. The flowers were all purple, with a white glow on top of them. The flowers on the trees were all blooming. The wind was blowing, taking away some petals with it. By the clear water of the lake, this blond stranger was dancing. He was lost in the dance, until he saw someone, and beckoned him to join._

_“Ah, you’re here.”_

_His voice was soft and clear. This was the kind of voice that could save one’s soul. As quickly as it appeared, the smiling man was gone._

_A bleeding version of himself was standing reaching out to someone. He had cuts everywhere. And someone stabbed the man from behind._

_“David.”_

_Someone was calling him, but he just wanted to wake up._

 

“David! Wake up! Wake up now!” He abruptly opened his eyes. Looking at his right, he saw Tiam holding his hand, the king and queen at his side. They were looking at him, as if waiting for something. They were worried, but no one dared to make the first move. The silence was

making everyone tense. The only sounds in the room were David’s heavy breathing, and Tiam’s comforting words. Which were suddenly interrupted by his father’s voice.

 

“David, I don’t know what this nightmare was about, but I don’t think they are just dreams. Can you tell us what they are about?” He didn’t want to talk about it. He just hoped they would leave him alone. He didn’t even tell Tiam about them. But when he thought about it seriously, one day he would have to tell them. For these things, it was better to say them right away. He didn’t even want to remember them. Sadly for him, all of them remained fresh in his mind. He tried to calm down, taking a deep breath.

 

 _“Calm down. Just Calm down. It’s okay. It’s okay.”_ He repeated this to himself. He looked at Tiam, who simply nodded. A way of silently telling him _“I’m here. Whatever you’re going to say, I’m here.”_ He began to speak.

 

“There was a boy. He looked like me. And one of his friends was a prince. Or something like that. They were surrounded by these weird birds. The rukhs. But these are okay, they aren’t bad dreams. And there was another about a kingdom with lots of magical objects. That one was okay too.”

 

His parents were looking at him. Thinking. They looked as if they knew more than their own confused son. Hi mother finally asked him to go on, a soft smile on her lips.

 

“What about the ones that aren’t okay? Can you tell us about them?”

 

“There-there’s a lot of blood. Everywhere. And the castle is burning, and there are dead people on the ground. And there’s a person who dies almost every time. And I can never know the person’s name. And it’s as if this person wants to tell me something. And, And…”

 

He was sobbing. He just…couldn’t.  Having these dreams was one thing, but telling them was another. And just thinking about this man made him want to smile and stab himself at the same time. He had an idea about what his dreams truly meant, but tried his best to forget about it. Because it couldn’t be true. He tried to push it aside, but it always came back, more painful than ever. No matter how hard you try to forget, how stupid and impossible it may seem, you can’t kill an idea. Once it is said, you can’t deny it. It still is a possibility.

 

His parents were silent. Jesse looked at his wife. For a few minutes, they had a silent discussion of their own. They made a silent agreement, both nodding. Nitzevet agreed almost reluctantly. It was a look that said _“I really don’t want to do this, but if I have no choice, then so be it.”_

 

Tiam frowned. He didn’t like seeing the boy he loved be in so much pain. The pain he must be feeling had to be similar to a gorgon biting your arm. He was used to see David cheerful and curious. Not weak. Not like this. He felt guilty in a way. He wasn’t able to stop his prince’s suffering. And yet, it gave him the occasion of taking care of him.

In such a state, David needed him. Needed his love and comfort. He had to. When you love someone, you have to be ready to do whatever it takes to make them happy.

 

So he would focus on that.

 

The king rose from his seat. _“I didn’t want him to meet her so soon, but I have no choice. She’s the only one who can help him. I thought they were mere nightmares, caused by his incredible quantity of magoi, but it’s something else.”_

“David, listen to me very carefully. I know these nightmares are terrible, but I will ask you to be brave for a few days. There is someone who could perhaps help you. She might knows something. She lives far from the castle, so it will take some time.”

 

“Someone who can…help me? Really father?”

 

“Yes, my son. But this shall wait until the end of the week. Now you must rest.”

 

 He felt Tiam’s hand tightening his grip around his.

 

“Your birthday is tomorrow, so you try to relax for a bit. And you ruined my surprise, when you caught me dancing” Both boys chuckled. Nitzevet smiled at the sigh, so did the king. He was glad his son had someone like Tiam at his side. Someone who could support him and strong enough to fight at his side.

 

They both looked at the blond, silently telling him to look after their son. Tiam realized what kind of task was bestowed upon him. He nodded. He would take of him, just like he did when he had no friends. David saved him. So did the queen and king. They saved him from the hunger, the cold, the loneliness. He was indebted to them and would do his very best to pay them back. His eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs, were shining with determination.

 

He will protect his prince.

 

No matter what happens.

*******

David had asked Tiam to stay with him tonight. His dancer’s presence was soothing, making everything calm like a lake on a summer day. They were both sleeping, the blond holding the dark haired boy in his arms. He held him for the whole night. Wanting, wishing, praying that he could make the nightmares go away, even for a minute. Outside, the moon was high in the sky, watching over them. The sound of the wind caressing the windows was almost soothing.

 

  From the sound David was making, he seemed to have a good dream.

 

 _“Until tomorrow…_ ”   

*******

David woke up. He was tired, but not because of some nasty nightmare. He had slept well. For the first time in months. As he looked at the right side of the bed, he noticed that Tiam wasn’t there. He was going to go search for him, until a ray of light almost blinded him. The blond was opening the curtains, his back facing the prince. Hearing the sound, he turned his head , illuminated by the Sun. He was an angel, and David blushed, blessing Illah a hundred times in his mind.

 

“David! Sorry for waking you up. Today’s a big day, huh?”

 

“Good morning Tiam. Yeah, it’s a big day. And you didn’t wake me, I woke up on my own.” He yawned, earning a feather light chuckle from his dancer. Said dancer walked up to him, to sit next to the prince on the bed. He took the dark haired boy by surprise, embracing him tightly and burying his head in his neck. David circled the blond’s waist kissing his cheek.

 

“Happy birthday, David.”

 

“Thank you Tiam, for everything.” He truly was grateful. He had the hope of finding answers and his dancer was going to dance for him tonight. He couldn’t ask for anything else in the world.  He could feel a light laugh on his skin, warming it.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Good day indeed.

*******

 The castle was as lively as could be. Servants were running from one side to the other, carrying decorations and enough dishes to nourish a hundred people. The castle was decorated colorfully. Red ribbons were around the ivory marble columns and flowers were present at every corner. Mostly white lilies and roses, for they symbolized the purity of this land. Their scent was sweet, contrasting with the scent of cooked meat. The place became a giant bottle of perfume, with flowers, dishes and something else, unique to this place. Like the glass and fresh air.

 

The cooks were doing their best, preparing pastries of kind. Chocolate with orange and strawberry, whipped cream and sculptures made of ice. This was a feast worth of a king. The servants knew that noblemen from the kingdom were going to come. They had to be careful. This duke didn’t like fish, this countess was allergic to peas and that guest absolutely hated blueberries.

 

One mistake would be horrible.

 

None of them wanted to be scolded.

*******

In the afternoon,  most guests had arrived. They were all wearing golden jewels and stones, showing off their fortune. They weren’t there because they cared about the prince. The heir to the throne could die, and they wouldn’t care about it. They cared about money and power and wealth. They were there to be in the king’s good favors, nothing more, and nothing less. David hated them. The way they looked down on him even though he was the prince, their lustful gaze aimed at Tiam.

 

They were purely and simply disgusting.

 

His parents, as well as the guests were all sitting at the table in the garden. Which in size was more similar to a forest. David was sitting next his mother, who was talking with a duke from the east. The duke was one of the few nobles he could stand. Not that he liked him, but he didn’t hate him either. He wanted to see Tiam’s dance. All the entertainers were boring. Clowns? There were enough of them sitting at this table. Circus members? He could jump higher than them. Magic tricks? He nothing to say.

 

He sighed, munching on his piece of cake. It was a pastry made of whipped cream and chocolate, with cherries. It was one of his favorite. He let out another sigh. That was until he noticed that everybody went silent, looking in complete awe at the flowers in front of them. But they weren’t looking at the flowers themselves. It was the person in front of the lilies and roses. A boy, only ten years old, clad in the most beautiful jewels and long white skirt. The cloth was not exactly a skirt. It covered his legs’ sides, but was knotted at the front. Hi legs could be seen. Golden wristbands and armbands illuminated by the candles. Blond hair almost white,  green eyes shining like two emerald stones. Tiam was finally there, in front of the flowers and the musicians, ready to dance. Ready to enchant.

 

Now, that was a real show.

 

The cords began to be heard. With the percussions. Tiam was moving as fast the water he could control. He jumped and turned, and turned again. Moving his arms, he was swirling. He was no boy, he was the wind itself, free and eyes closed. Everybody, servants and guests alike began to cheer loudly, clapping their hands and yelling praises. David had risen from his sit, beaming. He was clapping his hands watching his dancer. His Tiam.

 

The blond was smiling, his cheeks pink from the happiness and bliss he was feeling. This was too much. Way too much. Dancing close to the flowers and breathing their scent. The candles and their orange glow. The cheers. The praises. The hands clapping. David, who was watching him with attention. He was dancing for him after all. He knew the song was coming to an end. His feet tapped the ground, and as the final note came, he stopped, having raised his right hand, high.

 

David cheered and cheered, until his throat couldn’t take it.

 

He still had the shadow of his dreams upon him, but he had a light.

 

A green eyed, blond haired light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libika's little corner : 
> 
> \- Spells :  
> * Raqs Sharrar : means "Sparkling dance." It's where Yamuraiha's spell Sharrar Raqesa comes from.
> 
> \- Meaning of flowers, they weren't described for nothing. Consider them as clues for the story:  
> * White lilies : purity, innocence, death and fear.  
> * Red orchids : extrodinary wishes of love.  
> * Damask roses : beauty and immortality.
> 
> \- The cake David was eating is a "Black forest cake", which is a german pastry.
> 
> \- Tiam's name comes from Tiamat, a goddess of the sea and chaos.
> 
> \- Tiam's dancing outfit and appearance : His physical appearance is based on Kisumi Shigino from Free! exept for the hair and eye color. As for his dancing outfit, it was based on Morgiana's. Minus the top. 
> 
> School begins next week, but I'll try to write the chapters and post them as soon as I can! ^^


	4. Gods bound by rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with a special person changes the prince's view on his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ as usual, I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter! Kudos for Luce for guessing who appears in this chapter~the chapter is a bit shorter than usual, sorry...  
> The song is Gods bound by rules, composed by Okabe Keiichi.

He wished he could keep this memory inside of his mind forever. His parents smiling and cheering, the light of hundreds of candles, the music. Tiam. His Tiam dancing. Being free, like the wind, beautiful. Just looking at him made his heart beat faster, and his stomach fill with butterflies. The blond made him forget about all his nightmares. With his dazzling smile, he was a silver lining. His silver lining. They were boys, they couldn’t know what kind of future they would have. So they enjoyed the present. They kissed and hugged and fought and…lived. It was as simple as this. These two boys were magicians, genius in their cases, wishing for a better world.

 

They didn’t if it was going to happen one day. Or not at all. But they hoped. For tonight, was a birthday, a day when you could forget all your worries. They were exactly doing this. After Tiam’s dance, they went to the most isolated area of the garden. The wind was a bit stronger than before, but they didn’t mind. They sat on the grass, holding hands. They stayed silent. From their spot, they could clearly see the stars. They looked at the evening sky for a few minutes, before the prince talked.

 

“Tiam?” His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Almost impossible to hear. He sounded as if he was going to cry.

 

“What is it David?” He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes expressed all the worry he had in his lithe body. He hoped his present had been enough. If not, he would dance again. Again and again and again. Until his feet bleed.

 

“I wanted to thank you. Not only for the dance, but for sticking with me. When you sleep next to me, I feel better. So yeah, thanks a bunch.” He looked at Tiam, his eyes shining like diamonds. The blond felt his heart sank. Despite his fears, his nightmares, his prince was glowing, right in front of him. He kissed the black haired boy’s cheek. He let his lips linger a few seconds longer than usual. When he pulled back, David was touching his cheek, still red from the sudden act. He closed the distance between him and Tiam, pecking him on the lips.

 

They were only children. Yet, they that what they had was special. It was a bond stronger than love. They were embracing each other, small bodies tangled together. They knew someone would find them if they stayed like this for too long. They didn’t mind. Embracing Tiam made the prince remember. Of their trainings, their fights and moments of fun. Another image kept popping up. The blond man who reminded him of Tiam. His bleeding body on the ground, eyes closed because of the pain. The man was beautiful. The same kind of beauty his dancer possessed.

 

He shook his head. There was no point in thinking about it now. Now, he just wanted to enjoy his eleventh birthday. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder who was the person his father wanted him to meet. It couldn’t be a magician. The most talented in the kingdom couldn’t find a solution. He witnessed them trying. It was probably someone from another tribe. The Manticores? No way. Despite the fact that they weren’t at war, tensions remained. The Gorgons? They would probably use this against them later. Hermits? If their book had been useless, they couldn’t help them. It had to be a specie that possessed an incredible knowledge.

He didn’t know all the species in the world. He had absolutely no idea of this person’s identity. He just hoped it wouldn’t be a Red lion. Even though they seemed to be on good terms with humans, they were scary. Their imposing appearance made them hard to approach. They were fierce, and most of all, had enough strength to break a borg. No matter how strong a magician was, a Red Lion always had the chance to break their barrier. The magicians and this tribe tried to be in good terms. None of them wanted to die after all.

 

He tightened his embrace. Tiam was soft and warm, like a small ball of fluff. His face almost became crimson at such a cheesy thought.

 

_“Whoever this person is, please don’t be a Red Lion. I don’t like scary things.”_

As if he had guessed his prince’s thoughts, Tiam couldn’t help a light chuckle. He simply thought : _“David, you’re an idiot.”_

 

*******

They slept together that night. Until Sunday came, each night was the same. David waking up, drenched in sweat, sometimes screaming, sometimes not. But as soon as Tiam held him, the nightmares would change into dreams. David even once said that he wanted to die. He soon realized his mistake. Tiam was sobbing, telling him he shouldn’t say such things. He mustn’t say them.

 

The prince said “ _sorry”_ a hundred time, the dancer responded with a _“it’s okay”_ for each excuse.

 

As soon as it began, it was the end of the week.

 

The big day.

 

*******

They were at the castle’s tallest tower. A seal was on the ground. It possessed the family’s armories. A golden eight pointed star, on white marble. The royal seal contained a great quantity of magoi. Each month, the court magicians, and the king himself as well as his wife, would come here to pour their own energy. It acted as a security. If something happened, they would have to go here to be protected. The seal was linked to an incantation. This incantation had two purposes. The first was a defensive spell, placing a barrier around the castle. The second was a spell of teleportation.

 

Just like any other spell of this use, it had a limit.

 

David never went there before. He was with his father and Tiam in the middle of the seal. His father had his divine staff raised, reciting an old spell. David didn’t understand a word of what he was saying. Tiam was holding a large basket with some food. Trying not to look at the magicians who were going with them. In appearance, they seemed nice. Unless you looked closely. If you looked closely, you would notice the gleam of lust in their eyes. The light smirk on their face. The voice way too sweet to be honest. Oh, of course they would protect their king. After all, they were given high positions in the kingdom, and lived comfortably. It would be a shame, if the king or any member of the royal family died. Most of them were nice, but it seemed like an unlucky day.

 

Most of the magicians that were with them were pricks.

 

Who were looking at Tiam like…this girl from his dream would look at food. He had a dream recently. About a red haired girl who was pregnant, and used this as an excuse to eat like a glutton. Strangely, he knew there was her husband next to her, but he couldn’t see his face. His voice seemed familiar.

 

As the king finished to chant his spell. He turned to his son.

 

“David, listen to me carefully. You are going to meet a very important person. She knows more about this world than any of us. I wanted you to meet her, but not so soon. We’ll be waiting for you while you speak with her. Tiam can come with you, if you want.” He put a hand on his son’s shoulder, eyes full of trust, with a hint of worry. He was certain his son would find his answers, there was no doubt about it, but he was scared of the answer. The outcome. He had a bad feeling about this. Still, his son needed answers.

 

“I want Tiam to come with me.” The king nodded, then looked at Tiam.

 

“Take care of David. I trust you.” Tiam blushed at the sudden compliment, for to be trusted by the king myself was an honor few magicians were worth of.

 

“Yes, your majesty!” The blond boy held on his staff tightly. The staff’s design suited him well. It was a silver rod, with a few lilies on top of it. Each one was a different shade of blue, Which reached his shoulders. David’s was gold, with vines on top of it. It reminded him of the old man’s staff in his dream. Unlike the king, they didn’t possess a divine staff. His father told him he had to wait until he became older. But it was going to happen soon. David grabbed the blond’s arm, for his hands were both holding something.

 

They nodded at the king. He recited another chant. As if the space was being ripped apart, the whole room became less and less visible. David and Tiam never used teleportation before. If they wanted to go somewhere, they walked, or used gravity magic. The latter was used less often, considering the amount of magoi it demanded. This was the first time.

 

A horribly, scary first time.

 

They were falling, surrounded by white. The king and the other magicians were used to it, some of them even smirking at the children’s expressions. The prince’s face was a mix of fear, curiosity, fear, worry and more fear. Tiam was holding tightly on David, his eyes almost filling up with tears. The prince was also holding onto him. Just as scared, if not more. As the portal came to an end, they both had the same thought.

 

_“Thank Illah, we’re not dead.”_

*******

As they landed, the boys took time to observe their surroundings. The place looked like a wasteland. There was not any plant, nor any flowers to be seen. The ground was brown, it seemed to have been in this state for quite a long time. Some rocks could be seen. There was no one. But what surprised the boys, was the border of that land. The border seemed to be an endless dark hole. The great rift. David only heard about it from his parents, and books. He never expected it to truly exist. There was a legend about this place.

 

Apparently, if you fall, you never come back. It is an endless fall, and its descent is so difficult that many people killed themselves before reaching the end of it. The prince didn’t know this part of the story. He always thought that people simply disappeared. After all, whoever was down there, this person could use magic. This person didn’t want to be find. I f she possessed the knowledge his father told him about, then it was understandable.  There were ill-intended people all over the world who would want such power.

 

As they stood up, the king told the magicians to wait where they were standing. He beckoned the children to come closer, at the border’s end.

 

“David, Tiam. I know it may seem scary, but you are going to jump. _“Jump?!”_ This person lives at the bottom. You won’t get hurt, but you should use your borg, just in case. Here, take these.”

 

He handed them two spheres, clear as crystal.

 

“These stones have my magoi in them. You’ll be able to come back here after you talk with her. Don’t worry, she’s kind.”

 

“Understood father. I’ll be careful.” David held one the stones in his hand, the other was given to Tiam, who had put the basket down. They moved closer to the edge, before their borg appeared, surrounding them with a yellowish glow. They held each other’s hands, took a deep breath to calm themselves. This was terrifying. They didn’t know what kind of answers they would get. Would it be a curse? Some kind of strain David’s powers put on him? Would it get better when he’ll become an adult?

 

They had so many questions to ask.

 

They didn’t even know by which question to begin.

 

With this in mind, they jumped.

 

*******

They were falling. Protected by their barriers, they let their thoughts wander in their minds. Tiam was worried about the boy he loved. He had a bad feeling about this. Something seemed off. He didn’t know what, but he was rarely wrong for these kinds of things. He somehow knew that this person was a trustworthy one. He was sure of it. But it was the answers that scared him. If this person was who he thought, then she will give David the answers he wants. Coming from a family who worshipped not only Illah, but other creatures, he had an idea of this person was. Or rather which creature it was.

 

And he didn’t want the prince to worry anymore.

 

_“Please, I hope it’s only his magoi. Please.”_

He held his staff tighter as they fell.

 

*******

They landed on the ground. The place was dark, but they could see a light, a few meters away. They walked closer to it. Each step resonated in this place. The only sound they could hear was their feet. As they approached the light, what welcomed them was a sight they’ve never seen before. There, in front of them, was standing a divine creature.

 

A pure, white dragon.

 

A gigantic white dragon.  The dragon was looking down at them. Tiam couldn’t believe it. He heard stories about the Mother dragon, but to see her in flesh and bones was something else. David was looking at her in awe. Unable to believe it. It was the first time he saw a dragon. And a legendary one at that.  So this, was the person his father wanted him to meet. He never expected that.

 

“David Jehoahaz Abraham. Your father told me about your troubles. I am known as Mother dragon. It is a pleasure to know you, my child.” Her voice was soft, but it held a certain power to it. It was the voice of a leader. Of a powerful individual. “You must be Tiam. Come closer, don’t be afraid.”

 

Both boys walked towards her, to sit on the ground. She looked at David, her silver gaze soft with compassion.

 

“My child, tell me about those dreams of yours. What are they about? Perhaps I will help you find an answer, if you tell me.” David didn’t want to tell her. Yet, he knew he had no choice. If he wanted help, he had to make an effort. He took a deep breath, raised his head, tried to be courageous. He will do it. He’s not one to back up.

 

So he said everything.

 

The old man named Mogamett, who wanted a peaceful life for magicians. The boy who looked like him, the woman named Sheba whose husband’s voice seemed familiar. Ali Baba’s struggles to protect his kingdom, as well as save his friend Kassim. His parents, older than they are now, talking about a conflict with the other species. These creatures names the Rukhs. Lastly, the blond man. The beautiful man who looked so much like Tiam. Same smile and behavior. He told the Mother dragon everything, to the last detail. For this was where the Devil hid. He almost hadn’t stopped to take a breath, during his telling.

 

He let out a long, relived sigh. It felt good to have said all these things. Tiam entwined their fingers, a glint of guilt in his emerald eyes. He wished he had known sooner about all these things. Still, something worried him. The prince had talked about a man who looked like him. A man who died in agony. It must be the stress his role as prince put on him. But could it be… no. It was impossible. It couldn’t be. Mother dragon seemed to have the same thoughts.

 

_“When this child was born, something in this world changed. This boy, there is no other like him. His power is dangerous. If it is what I think, then I can only hope for this land’s well being.”_

 

She let the silence be. The prince needed to stay calm. So, she waited. After a few minutes, she spoke softly to David.

 

“David, do these dreams happen often?” The prince stayed silent. Wanting to help his loved one, Tiam spoke at his place.

 

“Almost every night, Mother dragon.”

 

“Thank you. David, my child stand up. You too, Tiam.” Both boys did as they were told. Their fingers stayed entwined, while their other hands held their staves. The stones they were given stayed on the ground, at their feet.

 

“David, you have these dreams because of your power. You are far more powerful than any magician at the moment. They can, as much as they cannot be the future. For the future possess many paths. Write. Each time you have a new dream, write it. Keep it. But be careful. This gift from Illah can be dangerous. Protect those dear to you.” David frowned. It could be the future? But that was impossible. Most of his dreams took place in another world. How can it be? Most of all, will he always have these nightmares?

 

“My dear child. As you grow, you will learn to control it. You can use it for goodness or for evil. Once you are no longer a boy, this power will be at your command.” He regained hope. They will disappear. Until he gets his divine staff, he will train harder than ever. And he had Tiam with him.

 

“Thank you, Mother dragon. I will never use it to do evil.” He firmly nodded. Mother dragon returned the nod, telling them they could go. As they took their stones, the dancer’s gaze and the dragon’s met.

 

 _“Look after him. Most of all, look after yourself. Illah is not what it seems to be.”_ The blond heard her voice in his head, and thought _“I will.”_ As an answer. With this, they used the stones to return where they came from, at the edge of the Great rift. The dragon looked at their back, praying for their safety. The fate of this world was in this prince’s hands.

 

*******

As they were in the portal to come back, Tiam and David decided not to talk. They were both in their own thoughts. The blond was still worried about his prince, despite what Mother dragon had said. For the prince, to possess such a power was dangerous. He knew David was the kindest person he ever met. He was his savior. He would never doubt him. So, he’ll do everything in his power to help his friend. He’ll train harder, to protect David. And if the prince falls into darkness, he’ll bring him back. No matter what, even if he has to die, he’ll protect David. Just like the prince did it for him countless times.

 

Everything will be fine.

 

The black haired boy was still confused. His power wasn’t exactly what he thought it would. It seemed hard to understand it completely. But he was full of hope. These dreams were going to stop, he’ll learn to control his gift. _“I’ll study magic. I’ll try my best, and Tiam won’t have to worry anymore.”_ He was going to protect everyone. If this power can help him, then it’s all the better. He will never lose hope.

 

Both boys looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Before they reached the cliff’s edge, David opened his mouth.

 

“I love you, Tiam!”

 

The blond could have cried of happiness at this moment.

 

“I love you more, David!”

 

And just like this, they felt at ease again.

 

*******

When they came back at the edge, the king approached them. He told the boys that the questions would be for later. For now, they could sit and enjoy the food they brought. They sat in their own corner, separated from the other magicians. They talked about everything and nothing while eating. Tiam was happy for his prince. If he could talk this much, with his mouth full no less, then, he probably was fine. Or at least, way better than before. He hoped so. The black haired boy was much more beautiful when he smiled.

They would enjoy the time they had together.

 

The other magicians were watching them from afar, some with an almost motherly gaze, others with pure indifference or disgust. Some of them were loyal to the church, and knew about the relationship the boys shared. They wanted to do something about them, but one was the prince, the other, the king’s protégé. If any of them suffered, they would find themselves in a horrible situation. So they watched. The king was next to them, sipping on some tea. He wondered what the Mother dragon told him. His son seemed to be in a better mood. He had his own idea about what he was told, but he’ll wait for his child’s answer.

 

Today is a good day. It definitely was.

 

Tiam took the empty basket, with David next to him, and headed toward the king. The latter had already finished the incantation. They all stepped into the eight pointed star on the ground, waiting.

 

Waiting to go back to the castle.

*******

As they arrived in the tower, the other magicians took their leave. In the end, they hadn’t been attacked by anybody, so they decided to go to their respective chambers. The king asked David about his discussion. He told his father about how he could see some events linked to the future, that the dreams will fade with time, and his ambitions. The king listened, deep in thoughts. The prince also talked about Mother dragon’s advice and how he should be careful with his power. Tiam at his side, they excused themselves for now, both wishing the king a good afternoon.

 

Waving at them as they walk out of the tower, he let his worry, his anxiety show. So this is it. The dreams would eventually fade as his son age. His son will be able to control it. No matter what, this had to stay a secret. He trusted Tiam, the blond would never tell a soul about this, even if his life was threatened. The boys shared a special bound. He could see that. The blond had helped his son many times, and he would probably keep on doing so.

 

Even though he was relieved, a small voice remained in his mind.

 

The small, almost unnoticeable to the king himself, was a warning.

 

_“You trust your child for now, but for how long will you be able to do so? Something, anything, could happen. You never know.”_

 

Jesse ignored it. Everything would be fine. His son could see events _linked_ to the future, not the future itself. If a conflict was bound to happen in the future, then he’ll have the court magicians and the army train harder from now on. Nothing is written in stone, but it was better to be cautious.

 

*******

The two boys were sitting in the garden, their cups of tea next to them. Both of them were studying magic. Piles of books were on the grass, all treating various subjects. Healing spells, combinations, forbidden magic, old tales, plants and their effects. They wrote down everything they judged useful. Tomorrow, they have their usual training routine. They were going to get better, no matter what. Despite his talent with water and life magic, the blond wished to learn more about sound magic. It didn’t cost a lot of magoi, and could be pretty useful. David, on the other hand, was trying to make his spells more powerful, through combination.

 

They were silent, but the silence was a peaceful one. It was void of anxiety or worry, simply two boys at ease with the other. Legs touching, hair brushing the other, they studied, wanting this moment to never end. The sun was down, tainting the blue canvas with its usual orange and red. After an hour of studying, David stretched his arms, let out a yawn, to finally take a look at Tiam. The blond was focused on his studies, lips pressed together, green orbs focusing of the pages of his book. The Sun made his hair shine like silver. His hair was blond, but the color was so clear, people often mistook it for white hair. His pale skin was reflecting the Sun’s radiant light.

 

He looked like an angel.

 

David didn’t hesitate twice; and put his lips on the boy’s head, kissing the soft hair. The blond let out a small, surprised gasp, not expecting the action. He turned his head, looking at David, a bright smile on his lips. The prince felt butterflies in his stomach, the sensation was strange, but not unwelcome. He felt a pair of lips on his cheeks. Both boys looked at each other, before chuckling lightly. They had no idea why they did this, they simply did it. Children, and even adults, did things just because they wanted to. Laughing or crying, it didn’t matter.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. They had their training all day, and at night they were going to study for two hours or so. David was still scared of sleeping alone, despite knowing his nightmares would go away one day or another. Tiam was fine with it. It didn’t bother him after all. He’d do anything to keep his prince happy.

 

That night, after dinner, both boys were in the prince’s chambers, reading. As they read, they talked about their training. Which spells they should focus on, how to improve them and make them stronger. Hours passed, and Tiam was already sleeping. The prince was sitting at his desk, his quid in hand, writing down his dreams. Writing was much more comfortable than speaking. When he was writing, words flew naturally. He could say whatever he wanted to this parchment, and it would never judge him. It was an intimate relationship in a way. In addition to his dreams, he wrote about his worries and hope. How he was going to train hard, to finally deserve his divine staff. Tiam too. Both of them were strong, he knew they will make it.

 

And no matter how many years will flow by, dreams were nothing more than dreams.

With this in mind, he let his quid rest on his desk. Yawning, he pushed the covers on his bed, and slept, holding Tiam’s hand in his.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

And never saw the tears on the dancer’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libika's corner : 
> 
> \- About David : it is stated in canon, that David couldn't exactly see the future, but events that were linked to it. Which was probably why he wrote everything down : to keep track of what he saw, considering that he didn't see the event in order.
> 
> I'd like to have your opinions about Tiam? It's the first time I give an OC an important role in one of my fanfics, so I hope everyone have a good opinion about him. ^^ 
> 
> School is going to begin soon for me, but I'll try to update the story as soon as I can!


	5. City of Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder is commited, and the snow is still falling, falling and falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of work ( school) to do ! I hope you'll enjoy it! song : city of sadness by Kenji Kawai
> 
> READ THIS PLEASE : Be very careful during this chapter. As you know, the Devil is in the details. In this chap, the devil is in the descriptions. So pay attention! ^^

_Seven years later…_

 

The man was wearing a black cape. His face couldn’t be seen entirely. He wasn’t very tall, and was holding onto an old, worn out cane. If you were there, behind a rock or a pillar, you could have briefly seen his chin. You could have seen the wrinkles. He didn’t seem that old. He could have been in his fifties. Despite the snow, the man wasn’t wearing anything that could be considered as warm. His cape was torn there and there, but he didn’t mind it. Hi cane, which was in bad shape, was quite sophisticated. Its head represented a dragon, with one red eye. The other was green. He had a box in his other hand. It was a wooden box. Simple, with no ornaments at all.

 

He walked slowly, yet sure of his steps. He knew where he was going. The streets were empty. No one was around. Arriving in front of the ruins of a house, he turned to his right. He walked through a narrow alley, before reaching a small, seemingly abandoned house. The walls were covered in dust and spider webs. It was dark, for it was night time, but a lamp stood in the middle of the small house, its flames dancing. In the flames’ light, he could see the person he was supposed to meet. Indeed, a dark silhouette was sitting on the ground.

 

The silhouette, upon hearing the man, stood up. Whoever it was, this person possessed an imposing stature. The hooded figure frowned, obviously scared. His grip on his cane tightened. He remembered the package he was supposed to deliver. He took off his cape’s hood, revealing his face. He had wrinkles below his eyes, and his light, blond hair was patched with white, there and there. His eyes were green, but without any light left in them. This man, whoever he was, had lost hope. In absolutely everything.

 

He let out a small, pained sight. As he did so, he handed the wooden box. The dark figure took it, and then opened it. He examined its contents, and smiled. Oh, it wasn’t the kind smile one would give to a child. It was the grin of a killer. Someone who found his prey, ready to tear it apart. He got what he wanted.

 

“Excellent. Still, are you sure it will make them lose their sanity?” His deep voice resonated, sending chills down the poor man’s spine.

 

“Yes it will. Few people have survived this. Considering their weak state, it will work for them.” The figure’s grin became more carnal. Now, he was a predator. He knew his prey was trapped. “Do you know…if _he_ will be fine?” the man was slightly shaking.

 

The figure eyed him, responding that it would depend on the situation. After all, it was going to take them months to plan the attack. A year, if there were complications. He told the old man this, a smile on his face.

 

“Now that you gave me what I asked for, I don’t need you anymore, do I?” The figure was almost laughing at the man’s terror. He got what he wanted after all. This man could still tell anybody about their arrangement. He had told the man where his son was, but it was way too risky to let him alive. Especially considering where his son lived.

 

The figure moved forward, raised his clawed hand in front of the man’s face, clutching at the skin. He planted his claws there, making sure his hand was closing the man’s mouth. It would be quite bothering if they were heard. He took the man’s eyes, throwing them on the ground, smashing them with his feet. He muffled the man’s scream, and slit his throat. He grabbed him by the neck, and threw it on the cold, snowy ground. The man became a lifeless body, abandoned on the ground. Blood was flowing, tainting the white snow, making it crimson.

 

The figure left the scene, his bow in hand. In a few months, everything would be ready.

 

In one of the corpse’s pocket, was a picture. It was a family portrait, drawn by a man of talent. A woman was standing, along with a younger version of the man and their son. The child was smiling brightly, holding both of his parents’ hands. As blood flew down the eyeless face, it almost seemed as if the man was crying.

*******

 

_At the same moment…_

Gold. The castle’s corridor was glowing. Candles were present at every corner, their orange light illuminating the place. Servants were walking, some carrying strays of food, others cleaning the windows, all smiling. The paintings were aligned, each face looking more real than the other. Flowers decorated the walls, the corridor was truly a burst, an explosion of colors. Red mingling with blue, orange mixing with green and pink loving purple. In the ballroom, guest were waiting. Well known magicians, for most of them. A grand buffet had been prepared for them. They were all drinking, talking, waiting for the king and prince for they weren’t there yet.

 

As they chatted, the room was filled with noise.

 

The enormous wooden door, with the royal crest on it, opened, attracting everybody’s attention. The king was present, David and Tiam at his side. In seven years, almost eight, the prince became a handsome young man. He let his hair grow, the raven flow reaching his hips, unbraided. His white robe reached his ankles, and his torso could be seen, despite the white fabric covering it. Two golden armbands complimented his well toned arms, making a few girls blush as he passed. And even a few boys, who looked at their prince in pure admiration.

 

Tiam was dazzling, in a few years, he had grown, to the point of being the same height as his prince, if not a bit shorter. His light, blond locks were much longer, reaching his shoulders. Some pearls were mingled with strands of hair. He was wearing a pair of sapphire leg dress pants, and his usual golden jewels, such as the bracelets he inherited from his mother. His green orbs seemed more vivid, with the khol he was wearing. Everyone knew about the king’s ward, the beautiful dancer left no one indifferent.

David seemed calm and composed, but inside of him, a small, devilish version of himself was dancing, screaming _“Look at my Tiam, he’s beautiful, huh? Well too bad! We are together!”_ He didn’t let his enthusiasm show, for today was an important day. After so many years, he was finally going to receive his divine staff. Same for Tiam. They worked hard to achieve this. After the ceremony, he will be able, at last, to help his father in his tasks.

 

He was going to help the guards investigate tomorrow. Some incidents have been happening near the Gorgon tribe, and as allies, it was their duty to help them. Well, they weren’t exactly allies, but were on friendly terms. Around a year ago, a terrible plague had affected the tribe. The king decided to help them, sending his best healers and Tiam himself to find a cure. After a few months, they were able to find it, except that the main plant used to prepare it could only be found in the king’s kingdom.

 

They decided to make a deal. There would no more tension, and the Gorgons could collect as much plants as they wished to. Tiam had worked hard for it. Jesse thought he deserved a divine staff. Few magicians possessed a divine staff. Not even all the magicians in the royal court possessed a divine staff.

 

He wondered if his staff would be as beautiful as his mother’s. Or as tall as his father’s. As they arrived in front of the throne, the king stood, beckoning two servants to bring the staves. The room was silent, save for some whispers there and there. Both men dropped to their knees, putting their old staves next to them. The king took the first divine staff, and moved in front of his son, the latter raising his head.

 

“On this day, I, Jesse, King of Alma Torran, declare that you shall receive your divine staff. Do you swear, on your life, that you shall use it without any ill intend, for the sake of your people?” The king looked down at his son, waiting for his answer.

 

“I swear on my life that I shall use this power to protect my people, and those dear to me.” Jesse smiled at the sight, before turning his head towards Tiam.

 

“Do you swear, Tiam, to use your power to heal and protect the prince of Alma Torran?” The dancer knew the hidden meaning of this sentence. _“Will you protect David from himself? Will you be strong enough to stop him if it goes wrong? Can you do it?”_ He didn’t believe that his lover could harm any innocent, but his gift could take a toll on him. Two years ago, when they were fifteen, David predicted that one of the servant would accidently fall out of a window. A few days after, nothing happened. Until the sixth day, on which a serving girl fell out of a window, while cleaning it, and the fall was fatal. David isolated himself from everyone, even Tiam, after this incident, thinking it was his fault.

 

But he finally managed to be courageous again. He realized that he could see some events, and not all of his predictions became true.

 

“I swear upon my life that I shall protect him, your majesty.” You didn’t need to be god to knew he meant it. The king nodded, the smile still present on his face. He took the first staff. Just like his own, it was made of gold, but the head had the shape of a weighted scale, with an eight pointed star carved on it. He told the young men to stand up. He handed David the staff, giving him a warm embrace after doing so. The guest couldn’t help but cheer. The prince wanted to cry.

 

The king took the other staff. The staff was almost as tall as Tiam himself, with an orb ornate on top of it. The bottom of the rod was sharp, and could be used as a sword. He handed it to the dancer, putting his hand the blond’s shoulder afterwards. He squeezed it, as a simple gesture of affection.

 

Tiam held the staff tightly, looking at David. Even as the other magicians cheered and clapped their hands, they were in their own world. They were two young magicians, who would soon become adults, but preferred to drown themselves in their lover’s eyes. Dark, blue orbs meeting green jewels. Just like this, looking at each other, they talked and confessed for the hundredth, or the thousandth time, their love. They still had so much to learn about the world they lived in. Its cruelty and harshness, but also its surprises and wonders. This land had so much to offer.

 

Now, as they chat with the guests, is just the beginning. The beginning of what you may ask. You shall see.

 

But be careful.

 

The Devil is in the details.

*******

 

They both sat in the garden, on one of the benches. Holding their staves, David and Tiam sighed. It is true that such a great banquet is amusing, but in the long term, it becomes unbearable. This massive amount of people in the same room is suffocating. The prince didn’t know how his parents could stand this. His mother wasn’t present today, as she had to visit the Hermit tribe for a peace treaty. She would come back in the morning.

 

Enjoying the cool, evening breeze, David held his staff with one hand, and used the other to cup Tiam’s cheek. The blond, surprised at first, slowly relaxed, leaning onto the touch. David never grew tired of touching the soft skin. He leaned in for a kiss, pressing his lips against the blond’s. It began as a simple dance, innocent and chaste, until the black haired prince deepened the kiss. He let his tongue begging for entrance, which the dancer gave him. Tongues dancing with each other, lips being ravished and becoming red. The blond put his arms around his lover, letting his staff next to him. David let his hands wander on the dancer’s hips, caressing the smooth, fair skin.

 

They kept this passionate exchange for a while, before letting go of the other, gasping for breath. Cheeks as red as roses, they embraced the other tightly, smiling. Tomorrow they were going to visit the gorgons’ kingdom. Even though summer was just around the corner in Alma Torran, seasons remained unorganized. Two kingdoms could be next to each other, and have completely different seasons. Which was the case.

 

The Gorgon area was covered in snow, while the human area was in the middle of summer.

 

As David held Tiam in his arms, he surprised himself wondering how long it would last. Now that they were teenagers, almost adults, the blond looked exactly like the man he used to see in his dreams as a child. Thankfully, he didn’t have any more nightmares, and managed to keep his power in check. He realized, when he was fourteen, that by putting his hand in front of his left eye, he could see some events. But, as the Mother dragon told him, these were mere paths, and he had to interpret them.

 

It was similar to assembling a puzzle, except that you didn’t have all the pieces.

 

You received them, one by one, and had to find connections between the few that you possessed.

 

David had followed the dragon’s advice, and wrote every new vision. A little boy named Aladdin appeared a lot. Same for a man named Solomon, who was in his twenties. His wife was named Sheba, and she was a real glutton. He didn’t manage to connect each “story”, but had the feeling that he was getting there.

 

He was going to understand everything, one day or another.

 

Both lovers stood up, their mind at ease. They returned once more in the crowded ballroom.

 

They just had to be there for a few minutes.

 

Just a few minutes of pure torture, talking with people they’ve never seen before, and smiling so much their mouths hurt.

*******

 

Late at night, as all the guests were gone, Jesse was in the ballroom. He was alone, thinking. He wondered if he did the right thing by giving his son a divine staff. David already possessed an extraordinary quantity of magoi, and was even considered as a genius magicians, capable of using spells never heard of before.

 

 “David, you want me stay with you tonight? Again? I thought your nightmares were gone.” Tiam seemed a bit surprised by the prince’s demand, deciding to wait for an answer.

 

“It’s just…I sleep better when you’re around. Prince’s orders!” He said it with a smile, obviously joking. He never would use his position against his lover. It would be low, and disrespectful towards him.

 

The blond chuckled, before slipping next to his prince. They gazed at each other, with longing and affection, holding hands.  David wrapped his arms around his beloved, letting Tiam rest his head on the prince’s chest, hands around the black haired man’s waist. The prince was stroking the blond locks, rejoicing in their softness. Tiam was almost completely asleep, his soft breath tickling David’s shoulder. He often wondered if the dancer was a gift from Illah. Someone precious he could never abandon.

 

His mind full of love, he let himself be carried away by the sandman.

 

In the morning, both men would have to stand four hours of travelling, before reaching the gorgons’ main city. The prince had wanted to use the teleportation device, but the Gorgon tribe refuse to let them do it. A few hours of walking were nothing, compared to his trainings. Especially his trainings with an angry Tiam. Illah knew he suffered. And, the road was relatively calm. The king was going to be with them anyway.

 

He never saw the gorgons’ main city.

 

 _“I hope we’ll be able to visit it a bit. That would be…nice”_ He yawned, feeling Morpheus’ grip tightening. As he drifted to sleep, he could only wish for this visit to be one he will never forget.

 

He closed his eyes, sleeping under the Moon’s gaze and embraced by his lover.

*******

 

They woke up early, way before most of the servants in the castle. David opened his eyes, to be met by the most dazzling green he ever saw. Tiam gave him a sleepy grin, letting his long fingers play with the prince’s hair.

 

“Your bed hair is really horrible. It’s worse than mine.” He said it playfully, pinching the black haired prince’s cheeks. They laughed for a few minutes, before hearing their stomachs growl. Standing up, they changed their clothes, David preferring a simple outfit, with a long, white coat. The winters were known for being harsh in Alma Torran. Tiam, wore a long, warm robe, that most magicians used during the winter. He took his staff, as well as an overly long scarf David offered him a year ago. It was blue, with multiples snowflakes on it. David had insisted on Tiam wearing it every winter. They still weren’t use to their new staves.

 

It was as if they received more magoi than usual. Even though they could use magic by receiving power through their third eye, the staff used could influence the quantity.

 

They walked down the main corridor, silently, just like two thieves not wanting to be caught. In the audience hall, the king and queen were already sitting at their respective table. As their son and protégé appeared, they greeted them warmly. Nitzevet asked her son if he was excited about visiting another area of the world.  David wasn’t just excited, he was delighted. There were so many things he heard about the gorgons’ land. One of them was the Stellas Dei tree. It was a legendary tree in of the forests surrounding the gorgons’ land. Unlike most trees in Alma Torran, its flowers were made of glass or crystal. An old legend stated that finding a crystal flower was a good omen.

 

David wanted to find one with Tiam.

 

As they ate their breakfast, a guard knocked at the door. The king let him in. The guard was a young magician, probably not much older than David himself. His long, red hair was braided, and reached his knees. His eyes were turquoise. He was wearing a black robe, with a red shawl around his waist. The prince remembered seeing him in the castle, talking with Tiam. Apparently, he and Tiam lived in the same city, before the blond came to the castle after his parents death. The black haired magicians quite liked him. He was easy to talk to, and was around his age.

 

His name was Hearne.

 

He announced that the other magicians were ready to go. The king stood up, kissed his wife, and thanked Hearne. The redhead bowed. The king went out of the audience hall, telling the others that he needed to talk to the captain, and that Tiam and David should take their time. The departure would be in an hour. Both boys, or men should we say, stood up, deciding to go with the king. Nitzevet walked toward them, giving them a warm embrace. It was her way of wishing them good luck.

 

And so, their day truly began.

*******

 

The three young magicians stayed together, while walking behind the king. Despite David’s objections, Hearne still used the honorifics when he spoke to him. Also he called Tiam, Tiamat. The blond once explained him that where they come from, multiples gods and goddesses were worshipped. Tiam was named after one of them, named Tiamat. Hearne often called him like that to tease him.

 

Since his arrival two years ago, the three of them grew incredibly close. Hearne knew about Tiam and David, saying that it was impossible to not notice. Still, he was a cheerful fellow, if not a bit too cheerful sometimes. Like David, his specialty was fire magic. Still, the redhead preferred using lightning. When asked why, he would always respond that it was more beautiful. And sparkly.

 

Hearne was going with them this time. He usually was assigned to night watch duty, but the captain told him to go this time.

 

“A harsh road during the winter. There’s nothing better to make you tough!”

 

Laughing heartily, they arrived at the castle’s gate.

 

Time passes so quickly when you’re laughing with friends.

  *******

 

The king was talking with the magicians going with them, warning them about the road. They would take the horses. As Tiam was on his own horse, he waited for David and Hearne to join him. When everyone was ready, the king warned them one last time about the road. While it was unlikely that there would be any thieves, there were poisonous plants and some…unpleasant creatures. Every magicians answered by a loud “Yes, your majesty!” The three young men were in the middle of the troupe, protected by magicians. Even though they were much more powerful, it was better to be cautious.

 

The large gate was opened, and they rode out of the castle, into the main city. They were cheered by a few citizens.

 

As they rode faster, they could see the snowy road they would have to cross. Tiam wrapped his scarf around his neck, David put on his gloves and Hearne pulled up the hood of his robe. They rode for a few minutes, enjoying the view. Fields covered in snow and frozen flowers. The landscapes looked like a never ending crystal sculpture. It was one of the most beautiful sights David had seen in his life. The redhead and the blond seemed to share his thoughts, as they both were in awe.

 

The gorgons’ capital was still a bit far, but they’ll get there in time. As they rode, they made sure to avoid stepping on the purple roses. Tiam had warned them beforehand that they were poisonous, and simply touching the flower could be dangerous.

 

Except this, the road was calm, without any other problems.

 

After an hour of riding, they approached the city’s entrance.

*******

 

The Gorgon tribe was known as one of the most powerful in Alma Torran. Their strength was equal to the Manticores’ and the Red Lions’. They possessed a land as big as the Garudas. David never visited the city before. As they walked, keeping their horses in check, they noticed the group of  gorgons waiting for them. One of them was their leader, Samael. Just like any member of his tribe, his hair was made of scales, and he was well built. He had a friendly smile on his face.

 

He gave a warm welcome to the king and his men, but his face seemed worried. As they walked through the empty streets, Jesse could feel a certain uneasiness in the air. The only gorgons they could see were those with them. Samael assured them that it was because gorgons usually wake up in the early afternoon.

 

“It is not what I mean, Samael. Is something wrong? You seemed worried. Did something happen in the city?” Jesse knew something wasn’t right. He could feel it, and the gorgons’ faces only confirmed his fears.

 

“I see that I cannot lie to you, Jesse. I owe you the truth. But, It would be easier if I show you what happened.” Samael’s voice was low, almost a whisper in the winter air. They were all silent, following the Gorgons’ leader. They walked down a narrow street, near some old ruins. Most houses seemed to have been abandoned years ago. No one lived there.

 

After walking for a few minutes, they reached a small alley.

 

Samael stopped.

 

“Jesse, what you are about to see is truly the work of a beast. It is a carnage, a massacre.” Samael was scarred. Every magician could see it. Whatever happened in the small, abandoned house in front of them, must have been horrible.

 

He pushed the door, letting the magicians see for themselves. The Gorgons turned their head, obviously not wanting to see this sight again.

 

What they saw made David want to throw up. The corpse of a man was lying lifelessly on the snow. His skin was purple, and instead of eyes, he had two bloodied holes. The red liquid was surrounding him, his throat sliced with precision. His eyes were lying next to him, and from what the prince could see, they used to be green. A small object could be seen. It was the edge of a picture, in his coat’s pocket, next to his wooden cane.

 

Before David could even move to retrieve the picture, he heard someone cry. Everyone was looking at Tiam, who was sobbing. Hearne had a hand on the blond’s shoulder, trying to comfort him, as if he knew why the dancer was crying like that.

 

“I can’t believe it…It’s impossible. It can’t be, It can’t be, It can’t be…” Tiam was holding his head in his hands, repeating these words like a mantra.

 

“Tiam, what’s happening? Just tell me. Please.” David was almost pleading him, under the confused gazes of the other magicians, the Gorgons and his own father. Hearne tightened his grip on Tiam’s shoulder, deciding to speak at his place.

 

“Lord David…this man was someone Tiam knew, and who was dear to him.” As soon as the prince heard these words, the pieces began to form an idea he didn’t want to believe.

 

“Hearne, don’t tell me…” The redhead nodded slowly, his eyes full of sadness and worry for the blond.

 

“This man was Tiam’s father.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (fuck me, right?)
> 
> Libika's corner : 
> 
> \- Stellas Dei : means "God's stars" in Latin.
> 
> \- Hearne : means "Mythical Hunter", it is a name of english origin.
> 
> -Samael : Is one of the demons of "The lesser key of Solomon"
> 
> Kudos for the person who guesses what was the clue that I hid in the descriptions ! ;)


	6. Long, slow pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiam's memories are as uncertain as his prince's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I am sorry for not posting this chapter as quickly as I usually do. ^^"  
> I had a lot of work, and loads of nasty panic attacks, which worned me out completely. Again, sorry for the delay. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!  
> The song is "Long slow pain", composed by Shiro Sagisu, for Evangelion.  
> As usual, please keep in mind that english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader, so If I made any mistake, please say so in the comments ! ^^

_It was during the summer of his seventh birthday. As summers were almost unbearable in Alma Torran, his skin was red. The Sun was high in the sky, and a light breeze was also present. When his parents were still alive, they were nobles. Despite their statues, they loved to dance, and give others a part of their passion. He followed his parents’ footsteps, learning how to move gracefully. His mother had been proud of him, so was his father. When he began to learn magic, he discovered that he could use strong magic spells. Which were useful at the time._

_They belonged to a group which didn’t worship only Illah, but also other divinities. Such as the one he was named after. Unfortunately, it made them the targets of the church. Unlike most people in Alma Torran, the church’s members were extremists. There could only be Illah, and no other divinities. His people respected the dragons, and for their loyalty, managed to remain on friendly term with them. He never had the chance to meet Mother dragon, as she was the guardian of the great rift._

_This day had begun like any others. He was in the forest surrounding the mansion where he lived, until a panting servant came towards him. The man didn’t explain anything, and only told him to run. Run as fast as he could towards his parents. He could hear people screaming. Children and adults alike. He could hear them running away from danger, being slaughtered, fighting, yelling crying. All he could see was red._

_The color of the flames, mixed with the stench of blood. He turned his head to see the man who warned him._

_He was dead._

_He began to cry, the salty water running down his cheeks. What was happening? The day was such a nice one. Why did it have to become like this? He wanted to see his parents. He had to run. As long as no one saw him, he would be fine. He would be fine. As he approached the lake, he could see his parents. He tried to reach out for them, but the scene changed._

_He was still there, his small hands soaked in blood._

_Surrounded by corpses, he couldn’t stand it anymore._

_Why did it have to happen to him?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_WHY?_

*******

“Tiam! It’s just a nightmare! Snap out of it!” David was shaking the dancer’s shoulders, as the blond woke up in a frenzy. He was sweating and fighting the prince’s embrace, but soon relaxed.

 

“David…it was a nightmare. I am sorry for making you worry.” Tiam was laying down in a comfy bed, in a room he didn’t recognize. “David, could you tell me what happened?” The blond’s tone was tired, with a bit of confusion in it. He didn’t know where he was. Nor did he know what happened to him. He only remember his father’s corpse, whom he thought dead for years. “The last thing I remember is my…father…”

 

David kissed his forehead, comforting his lover. “After seeing your father’s corpse, you collapsed on the snow. Father and the other Gorgons decided to take you there, so that you could rest. Hearne is with them. I found this in his pocket.” The prince handed Tiam a small painting. The blond, much younger than he was now, was smiling at the painter, his parents right behind him.

 

Before he even knew it, he had tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

David wished, no, desired from the bottom of his heart that his love would be alright.

 

“Tiam…can I ask you something?” He didn’t want his lover to remember the horrible slaughter of his family, but he needed to be sure about something.

 

“You want to ask me about my past, don’t you?” He sounded tired from crying so much.David felt bad. Yet, he had to know about Tiam’s past. The only thing he knew was what his mother told him. When he was seven, Tiam’s family was slaughtered by a group of rebels. Since humans received the gift of magic, some of them didn’t agree with the government. Some magicians believed that because of their gift, they were superior.

 

That this time, it was the other species’ turn to be at the end of the food chain.

 

“What did the queen say to you, exactly?” Tiam was tired, paler than usual, but determinate to say everything.

 

“She told me…that when you were seven, a few month before you arrived at the castle, your family and your village were slaughtered by a group of rebels. When the guards heard of the massacre, they went there, and found you in the middle of ruins. My mother was with them that day, and she recognized you.” David felt a burden on his shoulder. Anxiety, fear. He knew something was missing.

 

Tiam’s past was a puzzle. Most pieces were already there, but a lot were still missing. And he was scared to find them.

 

Tiam took a deep breath. It’s as if he had difficulty breathing.

 

“What the queen told you, was a lie. A lie…she said to protect both of us.” The prince couldn’t believe it. His own mother, kind and caring, lying to him? Noticing his lover’s distress, Tiam decided to keep on talking. “ It is true that my whole village was slaughtered, but the rebels were only there to finish the job.”

 

David felt like someone was strangling him.

 

“Tiam…what truly happened?” He had to know the truth.

 

“David, you have to promise me something first. What I am about to say, is only known by the king and queen. This has to stay between us. Not even Hearne has to know. No one.” The dancer’s voice was a plea, with a dark tone to it. He was serious. Deadly so. David nodded. A firm nod was sometimes worth a thousand words.

 

“I don’t remember everything myself. I…I was playing in the garden that day. And someone came to me running. He told me to run. Run as fast as I could. I don’t know what really happened. Because… I remember two different things. I remember the rebels burning everybody. I remember their faces, how there were smiling and laugher at my parents’ corpses. And…” He stopped there, sobbing. David kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheeks, his tears. He was causing Tiam’s tears.

 

“Tiam, what are the other things you remember?”

 

“You…don’t want to hear it. If you hear it, you will hate me. When I was a child, I thought they were only nightmares, but I didn’t say anything about it. Your nightmares were worse.” A smile, almost unnoticeable was on his lips.

 

“Tiam…I…I will never hate you. If you didn’t already know it, then I am going to say it again. I love you. Ever since we were children. I have always loved you. No matter, I will always cherish you.” He was holding Tiam’s hands in his, tightly.

 

“David…I…thank you for trusting me. In my other memories…I am alone. And alone. All I have around me are corpses. Piles upon piles of corpses. And my clothes are covered in blood. And my hands too! And I was scared, I didn’t know what to do! I wanted to run, David! But I was tired and collapsed among the corpses of my parents! I thought it was a bad dream. Nothing more. But yesterday, we saw my father. He was there, lying on the snow. He probably died a few days ago! I don’t know what to think anymore, David. I think I did it! I killed them!”

 

  David was silent. Tiam, killing someone? It wasn’t possible. He needed time, so did Tiam. Now, he could only hold him in his arms.

 

 

Waiting for what?

 

He didn’t even know himself.

*******

“Samael, what is the meaning of this? How can it be that Anzul, whom I thought dead for years was actually alive, and is found dead in your kingdom?” Jesse was in a state between anger and confusion. How could it be?

 

“Jesse, I don’t know this man to begin with.Some of my men found him this morning, before your arrival. I swear I have nothing to do with such a gruesome murder. I swear it on my life and on my tribe’s.” He was honest. Waiting for Jesse to nod, he continued when he got the king’s approval. “If I may ask, who was this Anzul? He seemed to be related to the young one named Tiam.”

 

Jesse frowned, as if recalling a terrible memory.

 

“Anzul was a talented researcher. He used to be my friend. It was thanks to him that I found most of the divine staves. But most importantly, he was Tiam’s father. Tiam was born from the union of Anzul and a noblewoman named Sarah. No matter what, Anzul never told his son about his researches. Tiam thought that both of his parents were dancers.” Jesse explained only this to Samael, waiting for another question.

 

“Jesse, can I ask you something else? Why do you seem so full of hatred at the thought of a dear friend?” He knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

 

“That is because he betrayed me. He betrayed the trust I had in him. I do not wish to tell more. At least not now. First, I need to know something Samael. Tell me, do you have any idea about who could have killed Anzul? I’ll find why he was alive later. I need to find why he was dead, who killed him, and why.”

 

Samael was silently thinking. He wanted to be honest, but what he was going to say could cause more tension between the humans and the Gorgons. Not matter how at peace their kingdoms seemed to be, tension still remained.

 

 He decided to choose his words carefully.

 

  “I thought it was a rebel. When I saw the state of the corpse on the snow, I thought that it could only be a Gorgon. And yet, something caught my attention.”

 

  “What is it?”

 

  “You must have noticed it too, but since the house we saw was barely covered in snow, you must have seen those footsteps.”

 

  Jesse stayed silent for a few minutes.

 

“Indeed, I saw them.” His reply came like a breath, full of fear.

 

“Then, you must have realized these were the footsteps of a man, and not a Gorgon.”

 

The king said nothing.

 

  “Jesse, I know you have nothing to do with this, but you must understand. Since you often send magicians on patrol near this land at night, then you see the connection.”

 

Jesse, couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be true.

 

“One of my men, whom I trust with my kingdom’s safety, killed Anzul in your land, to put the blame on the Gorgons? This can’t be.” The king couldn’t believe it. Even though he was an adult and had the wellbeing of his kingdom on his shoulders, he wasn’t ready for another betrayal.

 

“I don’t want to pressure you, but can you use clairvoyance magic on someone’s corpse?” Samael wanted to help the king. Because his own land could be in danger.

 

“It is possible. Even if blood is usually used, any part of the person’s body could do. It would demand a lot of energy, but I don’t possess enough power.” The Gorgon seemed deep in thought for a moment, before asking the king again.

 

“Do you know someone who could do it? Who would be willing to do this?”

 

Jesse had a bad feeling about this whole story. A man he thought dead was alive until now, someone betrayed him, and there was something else.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Terribly so.

 

“Yes. My son could do it. But you have to let me talk to him alone.”

*******

David was still in Tiam’s room. The latter was silent, waiting for a response from his prince. The black haired man didn’t know what to think. He was glad that his lover trusted him enough to tell him this, but he never thought that the blond had suffered so much. He wanted to help him, but how could he? How do you help someone who doesn’t know if their memories are true?

 

“David…you don’t hate me, do you?” The blond’s soft voice came out from his lips like a whisper.

 

“I would never hate you! I just…why didn’t you tell me this sooner? I could have searched for a way to help you!” He was frustrated that Tiam hid this from him. “And you’re not a murderer. Whatever happened, this wasn’t your fault, if you remember doing this, then someone manipulated you.”

 

Tiam was surprised. But most of all, he wanted to cry of happiness. David was worried he might cry again, but felt a pair of soft lips on his own. The blond was holding onto his beloved’s robes, as if his life was in danger. The prince returned the kiss, an arm around his lover’s shoulder. They could have stayed in this position for hours, but let go of the other, out of breath.

 

They watched each other. Green orbs contrasting with dark blue.

 

In silence.

 

Until someone knocked at the door.

 

“David, Tiam. I have to tell you something.”

 

_Father?_

*******

 David had a bad feeling about this whole story. His father was sitting next to Tiam, on the other side of the bed. He said he had something to tell, but now, he simply was asking the blond how he felt. If he was okay, mostly.

 

“I know this must be hard for you, Tiam. But you have to listen to what I am about to say. You are like a son to me. Your mother trusted us to take care of you, if something happened.” That was new. The prince knew that his mother was a close friend of the dancer’s. Was she in such a horrible situation that she had wanted to ensure her son’s safety.

 

“What about my father then? They were both dancers, despite being nobles. My father always told me how he liked to dance, so did my mother. Why was she the only one to have talked to you, your majesty?” Tiam wanted answers and quickly. He thought that he had moved on, but the past always catches you, no matter how fast you can run.

 

“David, Tiam. What I am going to say isn’t easy to hear. You will hate me for hiding the truth, but I will need your help. Both of you. I am going to tell you everything I know about Anzul. About his betrayal.”

 

_Betrayal? Was there more lies?_

“Betrayal…? What do you mean your majesty? My father, he…was an honest man.”

 

David decided to talk for the first time.

 

“Father, what do you mean by betrayal? Tiam’s father was a dancer.” Noticing his father’s silence, he knew. He didn’t want this to be true, but if it was… “You don’t think he…” The prince didn’t want this to be the truth. This couldn’t be the truth.

 

Jesse spoke in a calm, composed voice. Trying to remain calm.

 

“Tiam, first of all, your father wasn’t a dancer. Only your mother was. Anzul was a researcher. He was studying the effects of sound magic.” He waited for both men to fully register what he had just said.

 

For someone else, it would have seemed unimportant. But for David and Tiam, this was the final blow. The tension in the air was unbearable. It was suffocating. Someone had to break this silence.

 

The pieces were in place. The puzzle was almost complete.

 

“But father…isn’t sound magic used in…” The prince waited for the king’s answer. He prayed with all his being that Jesse’s answer wouldn’t be what he thought.

 

“It is mostly used for manipulating others, isn’t it?” Surprisingly, it was Tiam who answered. His voice what nothing more but a whisper, but they heard him.

 

Seeing that no one said anything, he continued.

 

“My father manipulated my memories, and since he was alive all this time, I wasn’t unstable. But now that he died, the spell can’t be correctly maintained, right?” He was trembling. He didn’t wish to keep this conversation any longer.

 

“I…father, please tell me this isn’t true.” David felt his anger rising.

 

“Yet, this is the truth. Which is why I need your help. Both of you. I don’t even know the complete story myself. Anzul became obsessed with his research. The more he found, the more he wanted to know. One day, he went mad and destroyed the laboratory. He had tried to use magic on your mother. I sent him to an old village, near the dragon’s land.”

“My hometown. So his betrayal was before I was born…”

 

Tiam sounded void of any emotion. Under the blanket, The prince entwined their fingers, comforting him.

 

“Yes. He had seemed calm a few months after the accident. After he met your mother and you were born, I thought he would forget his researches. It was only a few years later that I realized what a horrible mistake I made.”

 

Jesse never forgave himself for the slaughter of Tiam’s village. He saw his son and the blond nodding quietly, telling him to keep on talking.

 

“When I heard of the slaughter, I asked your mother to go there with some guards to find any survivors. She only found Tiam, covered in blood, holding what was left of his mother. On their way back to the castle, she told me that Tiam had horrible nightmares, about the massacre. That he always remembered two different carnages. That was when I knew that Anzul didn’t stop his research. But I think that deep down, inside of his heart, he wanted to love you Tiam. But he was far too mad.”

 

This was way too much for Tiam to handle. Even for David. They were both shaking, crying, sobbing, and not wanting to utter a single word. They wished they had enough strength to scream, yell, and let out everything.

 Is it

The king didn’t even notice the single tear that fell from his eye.

 

“I know I shouldn’t ask this of you David, but only you can do it.”

 

David perfectly knew.

 

“You want me to use clairvoyance magic, and find what truly happened to both Tiam and Anzul. And find why he was killed. There’s something else too.” David wasn’t sure about this, but his power was telling him something. He tried to focus on this.

 

“What do you mean?” Tiam’s throat was still a bit sore from crying.

 

“I don’t know if this true, but my power is telling me something. This is just a supposition, but it’s our only clue for now.”

 

“What is it, my son?” Jesse had to trust his son for now. The power he possessed could help them.

 

“We’ll know it soon enough, but I think he gave something to his murderer. A magical tool.”

  *******

“Lord Samael! Lord Samael! This is urgent! Please come , now!” A group of Gorgons was running towards Samael. He seemed more worried than ever. Seeing his men being so panicked was unusual.

 

“What happened?”

 

 The oldest Gorgon decided to speak.

 

“As we were patrolling, we saw that multiple citizens collapsed on the ground. It was as if they were poisoned! This isn’t a plague your majesty, it is a curse! Their bodies are still warm, and black liquid is coming out of their mouths! Only magic could have caused such a thing!” He spoke in a hushed tone, panic obviously showing.

 

Samael was scared.

 

A murder.

 

A betrayal.

 

And now, a curse.

 

_What the hell is happening?_

“Get King Jesse, immediately!”

*******

David and Tiam were both standing now, along with the king. Despite their fatigue, they had to do something. Jesse was tightly holding onto his staff, more determinate than ever.

 

Someone frantically knocked on the door.

 

“Your majesty! Please come now! Lord Samael is asking for your presence!” It was Hearne. He seemed panicked.

 

“Enter, Hearne!” David was the one who spoke. As the redhead entered, they noticed how he sweating. He ran to get there as fast as he could. Even his hair was unbraided.

 

“What’s happening, Hearne?” Tiam was concerned for his friend. He never saw him in such a state.

 

“Lord Samael is requesting the king. Now. Lord David and Tiam aren’t forced to come.” He was more serious than ever. This must be serious.

 

“I will go immediately. David?”

“Yes, father?”

 

“You and Tiam go the city, and use magic and Anzul’s corpse. It must be at some kind of morgue now. Afterwards, come back here, and use clairvoyance magic on Tiam. When everything is done, tell me what you’ve found.”

 

  As his father advanced to the door, Hearne waiting for him, David asked him one last question.

 

“Everything is linked, right father?”

 

 

“Probably. For now, go!”

 

He went out of the room, Hearne with him. Everything was linked. And despite how hopeful they were, what they were about to discover would trigger a series of tragedies.

 

They were all solemn, focused on what they had to do.

 

They were going to find out the truth.

 

David could feel something in the air. Like poison, suffocating him. A few days before this trip, he had another vision. In his prediction, he was fighting with someone. He couldn’t see this person’s face. But she used magic. They were in a cave, with bits of glass or crystal scattered around them.

 

But this was only one possible path.

 

The future couldn’t be seen with complete accuracy. What he saw was only a possibility. This didn’t mean that he would have to fight for sure. He didn’t care. If he had to fight, then, he would. He was strong. Stronger than any magician in the world. His blood was boiling.

 

 

Why?

 

He didn’t like fighting, unless he had no choice.

 

Why was he looking forward to this fight?

 

It was going to happen. He was sure of it. And suddenly, as if he had a new piece of the puzzle in his hands, he understood everything. He knew. From the beginning, he knew with whom he was going to fight. Who is the traitor.

Yet, he still needed Tiam’s past. And Anzul’s. Even if his gift was telling the truth, he couldn’t defend his opinion without any proof.

 

He felt nauseous. But joyful at the same time.

 

It was as if a part of himself had been destroyed and replaced with something else.

 

“David, are you allright? I am sorry to make you go through this…” Tiam’s soft voice pulled him out his reverie.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. We’ll find out what truly happened. Don’t worry.”

 

He didn’t answer Tiam’s question, because he didn’t know the answer.

 

No, he didn’t want to say it.

 

“Let’s go, like this, we can find why my father was demanded by Lord Samael.” It was all linked. The traitor, the murder, Anzul, the Gorgons. Everything.

 

_I am fine. More than fine. But I am scared. I don’t want Tiam to find the truth. How can I let him discover the traitor’s identity?_

After all, the traitor was…

 

He can’t say it for now.

*******

As they walked through the corridors, Jesse was wondering what other problem could have appeared. He didn’t expect this trip to turn out this way. This was supposed to be a calm trip. Simply a visit. And now, it became a political issue. It was as if Illah was against them.

 

His son did nothing wrong. So did Tiam. Why was Illah making them suffer so much? He was doubting their God. The one who gave them magic. He shouldn’t. He should forget about this and focus on what Samael wants him for.

 

But Hearne didn’t have such a serious face.

 

He walked behind the king, in the empty corridor. 

 

No one could see what kind of face he was making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libika's corner : 
> 
> \- Anzul is simply a name I invented. For once, it doesn't come from mythology.
> 
> \- Some informations on the Gorgons' area : their land is located near the mountains, and their winters can be harsher than humans'. The kingdom is surrounded by a vast forest in which lives some humans, as well as Gorgons. If you cross the forest, you'll reach the first chain of mountains, and at the tallest mountain's peak, you'll arrive in a crystal cave. As for the city in which the kingdom takes place, it's a bit similar to Vila Real, but with more trees and no view on the sea.
> 
> I already began writing the next chapter, so if I don't have too much work, it will be posted at the end of the week!
> 
> Next on "What the king loved the most" :
> 
> “David! Don’t you dare leave me alone!”   
> “So it was you all along…”  
> “Why are they cursed? What is this?”  
> “Your majesty!”  
> “We have to hurry! He went that way!”


	7. Tiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiam's past is finally revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This chapter is a bit longer than the others! WARNING : There's graphic violence and child abuse in this chapter!   
> Song : "Makishima Shougo" composed by Kanno Yugo. I recently began watching Psycho-Pass, and fell in love with the soundtrack~  
> PS: If you want to kill me after this chapter, then I succeeded~

  The snow hadn’t fell since last night. Their footsteps from this morning were still fresh. Before heading out of the castle, they had asked a guard for directions. From what they were told, the morgue was a few streets away from the castle, only a thirty minute walk. There was no need to use gravity magic.

 

  For the first time since they arrived, they had some time to admire the place. The Gorgons’ land was quite different from the humans’.

 

  As their size was much superior to the magicians’, the houses were bigger. Some taller than the others. The trees were imposing, but not frightening. There were flowers David never saw before. They were strange. Some made of glass or other jewels, green or turquoise. They came in all shapes and colors. He wondered if they would be able to see the Stellas Dei. Finding a crystal flower among the ones made of glass was a sign of good luck.

 

  He hoped he could find one. Before, people didn’t believe in good luck charms. Since magic existed, they even began to create them. It was easy. You put a spell on the item, most of the time it was a healing spell, and gave it to whoever you wanted.

 

  For these flowers, it was a different story. These flowers could make anything better. To a certain extent, they could heal any injury or sickness.

 

  Sadly, no one ever found one of these flowers. Apparently, you had to answer a series of riddles written on the tree. Up to this day, no one found the correct answers.

 

  For some unknown reason, the streets were empty. They took advantage of the situation to hold hands, sometimes kissing.

 

Tiam felt a bit better than before. All the information that he learnt today took a toll on him. But as an old adage said, what is in the past is dead. What happened, happened. Now, he had to focus on the present, find the truth, and accept it no matter how hard it was. If he indeed killed and destroyed his village, he would have to learn to live with it.

 

  David would help him for sure.

 

  Speaking of which, the latter seemed weird. The prince was deep in thoughts. He had visions of the future, but what he saw were only the multiples possibilities the future could have. He couldn’t know which vision was going to be true, and which one wasn’t.

 

  But this time, for a reason still unknown to him, he knew.

 

  He simply knew. But how was he supposed to tell Tiam?

 

_Oh, your childhood friend is partly responsible for your traumatic past, along with your crazy dad, who manipulated your memories to hide the truth. You okay, Love?_

  There was another reason. Some pieces of the puzzle were missing. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t see what happened to Anzul. Perhaps it was because it was in the past. 

Still, it was scary, why were the streets so void of people?

 

Before he had enough time to think about this, they arrived at the morgue.

*******

“A curse ?!” Jesse yelled this sentence. This situation was getting out of hand. Now, there was a curse. Great.

 

“People in the kingdom collapsed, with a black liquid coming out of their mouths! Most of them are with my best physicians, but one of them was brought here. See for yourself Jesse.” Samael was losing it. If this curse was linked to the murder, then the magicians were in serious trouble.

 

  The king of the magicians observed the body in front of him, on the ground. The gorgon seemed young, perhaps a year or two older than David. The poor child was gasping, and sweating, a thin black line at the corner of his mouth. He was having a nightmare.

 

_Why are they cursed? What is this?_

“Samael…do all of them have the same symptoms? Are they all like that?” He had to make sure before using magic.

 

“Absolutely all of them.”

 

  Jesse kneeled next to the body, and asked for a small cup. He put it at the corner of the Gorgon’s mouth, letting the black liquid falling into the cup. It wasn’t blood, but it still came from the victim’s body.

 

  He put the cup next to the body, uttering a spell.

 

“What we are about to see, is what this victim saw. We’ll see every single one of his memories. But only today. Perhaps we’ll learn something about the culprit. Since it is most likely linked to the murder from this morning, we’ll know soon enough the criminal’s identity.” Jesse kept his composure, acted like the respectable ruler he was.

 

 Everybody was holding their breath, waiting.

 

 One man, in particular, was tightly holding his staff.

*******

The morgue was a terrible place. So many bodies, so many lives were there, reduced to nothing but lifeless carcasses. The walls were gray and dusty, and an unbearable stench was making the place suffocating.  David went to a morgue, once, during his childhood. It was to retrieve the body of his maternal grandmother, who died of a heart attack, during one of her trips. He never forgot about it. Seeing someone so lively being deadly pale and not breathing.

 

As they walked through the main corridor, they noticed how this place was as desert as the rest of the capital. No one to watch the place. The only sound that could be heard was their footsteps. Click, clack, click, clack…only this.

 

“David…don’t you think that it’s a bit weird? No one’s here…” Tiam’s voice echoed in the corridor.

 

“You’re right, but I think that we should just find your father’s body and come back to the castle. I have a bad feeling about this.” David wasn’t exactly sure, but if his vision was correct, then Hearne was the culprit. Yet, he had to know why, and how.

 

“Is it a vision again?” Tiam’s concerned voice was making the prince’s shoulders heavy with guilt. He wanted to tell him, but couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

 

“No, not this time. It’s more like a hunch.” The dancer didn’t ask any more questions. As they continued, they arrived in front of the main room, in which recent bodies were put. Observing their surroundings, they examined the room. A female Gorgon with dozens of black dots on her body, another one looking peaceful, a male one with half of his body burnt, probably because of a dragon.

 

And finally, a man with both of his eyes missing, and blood all over his face. Tiam flinched at the sight, but kept his composure. David hated seeing him like this. But it had to be done, no matter what. With one look, Tiam understood. Using his magic, he made a water sphere appear. The prince used a small, weak heating spell, to unfreeze the blood. A few drops mixed with the water.

 

As they waited a few minutes, they both recited in their heads the correct spell.

 

_So this is it. The truth about what truly happened. The village’s slaughter, Tiam’s past, Hearne’s betrayal…and why there isn’t anyone here. Everything is linked!_

Light covered the place.

*******

_There was a man. His hair was blond, with some strands of white. His eyes were green, but quite light in color. He seemed to be in his forties. Where was he? Oh, a laboratory it seemed. Around him were bottles of all shapes and colors. He seemed to be protecting his ears from something. In this enormous room, there was a cage._

_The cage seemed resistant._

_“So it’s still not working? I guess I will have to try again tomorrow.” He uncovered his ears, and addressed the boy in the cage._

_“Be a good boy, Tiam. I am not done with you yet. Sound magic is very difficult. I want to see how it can go. Watch over Tiamat.” The man’s voice was overly sweet, anyone would have noticed. The boy he was addressing was looking at him with as much hatred as a child could put in his gaze. His blond hair was greasy, his emerald eyes flaming with rage. He was sitting in the cage, a small dragon next to him. The dragon was licking the child’s cheek. It could speak, but never did so in front of Anzul. Only Tiam. Only his friend who was named after him._

_“Understood, father.” The boy’s voice was void of emotions._

_“That’s a good boy.” Anzul’s smile was disgusting to see. With this, he left the laboratory, blowing out the chandelier’s candles. He stayed in the corridor, before entering another room, similar to his office, but smaller. There, a few bottles, with what seemed to be blood, were perfectly aligned on a small, wooden table. The researcher took one of them, and then a second. He mixed them, in an empty bottle, and used his staff to cast a spell._

_The spell was said very quietly._

_For a moment, he thought he had failed once again. As he went out of the room, he heard a small noise. When he looked back, he saw that the mixture was changing. The liquid was boiling, bubble could be seen at the surface. Slowly, the liquid became dark purple. And slowly changed into a turquoise mixture._

_The scientist took the bottle with trembling hands._

_“I did it! I finally created it! A magic that can change this whole world! A dragon and a magician, controlled by sound…I created it!” He raised the bottle, as if holding a sacred item._

_“Jesse, if only you understood me. With this power, I have infinite possibilities. It doesn’t matter if I give up on my son. Nor myself. Nothing matters. Only this! It will give birth to a power you have never known before. This dragon’s blood, Tiamat, is the most powerful I have ever seen. I need to control correctly my son.” With this in mind, he searched for an item. As shelves were emptied, he seemed to have found what he was searching for._

_In his hands, a small jewel. It seemed to have the form of a sphere, clear like water. Anzul took the vial, and let the liquid fall on the stone. Only a small quantity, but enough for what he wanted. As if it was nothing but a sponge, the liquid was filling up the small sphere, making it glow with a turquoise light. Satisfied, he put it in a wooden box. No one knew about this. Not even his wife. She thought their son was away, in the mountains, learning magic, and being with his friends._

_Well, part of it was true._

_Tiam had learnt magic. Anzul had made sure of this. He was no mere guinea pig after all. He had to be strong. He even gave him the best staff he could find. And this young dragon, Tiamat, was one he found in the forest, wounded. He took him in, but never returned him back to his parents. This dragon was special. After conducting more experiments than he could count, he found something worth of interest._

_This dragon’s blood could be mixed with humans._

 

_And the results were still a complete mystery. After all, it took him years to create this spell. Ten years of research. His experiment seemed simple, yet complex. Take a dragon’s blood, mixing it with a magician’s, and use sound magic to put your own magoi inside the mixture. This way, after injecting the turquoise liquid inside the magician, all that was left would be to create an item with the sound that he used inside of it._

_This way, if the sound was heard by the magician, he would enter in some kind of trance, in which he would possess dragon-like features, and would feel only bloodlust._

_What he created, would be a weapon of mass destruction._

**~~~**

_The next morning, after giving his food to Tiam, He let him out of the cage, despite Tiamat’s pained groans. The dragon grew attached to the boy. But they both knew that it was pointless. Tiamat was doomed anyway. The experiments took a toll on him. Anzul made sure to keep Tiam alive, but he didn’t care about the dragon’s state. Tiam was fighting and kicking, with all the strength of a seven years old._

_His father immobilized him on the ground, and injected him the liquid. The boy was still screaming and fighting, but eventually gave up and collapsed on the ground. He put him back in the cage, with the dragon. Tiam was letting out pained sighs, and the dragon could only lick his cheek, in a comforting way._

_Anzul closed the door. He went straight to his study._

_Upon arriving there, he noticed a letter on the desk. A servant was walking by._

_“Oh this, my lord? A young man with red hair came this morning, and put this letter at the manor’s entrance. He seemed to know you quite well.” He thanked the servant, and closed the door behind him. He opened the envelope._

**_I know everything. If you don’t want to get in trouble, find me in the old church. Tonight. Midnight._ **

****

****

_He tore the letter. It was impossible. No one knew about this. No one knew about his research. Yet, there was too much at stake for him to take any risk. He decided to wait until midnight._

**~~~**

_Midnight arrived faster than he realized it. He was wearing a black cape, his silhouette mixing with the darkness. As he walked, he could hear the snow slowly falling. This area was way too quiet. As he approached the church, he saw the person he was supposed to meet._

_The man was tall, and he seemed to be no older than twenty years old. He had long, red hair and even in the darkness, Anzul could see his bright, turquoise eyes._

_“Who are you?” Anzul was scared. Still, he found the courage to ask this. The man turned his head, and gave him a smile._

_“Oh my, you don’t know me? Well, I am Hearne. But most people know me as ‘The Rebellion’s fearless leader.’” His smile sent a chill down Anzul’s spine. He had indeed heard about the Rebellion. A group of magicians who did not agree with the current king, and were against the equality between species. In their opinion, humans were superior, for they possessed the gift of magic. Their ambition was to enslave the other species, despite the fact that they were only ten. But their followers increased. Recently, no one had heard anything about them, and people began to forget that this group even existed._

_“What do you want? I am just a nobleman, living in this village.” At this, Hearne scoffed._

_“It seems that you are only noble by name, and not actions.”He paused. “Don’t play innocent, I know about your researches. I wonder how the village would react if they learnt that the respectable Anzul, was in fact a mad scientist torturing his son. Oh, and kidnapped a dragon too! What a nice idea. Perhaps I should tell them.” He said it with a calm, yet mocking tone._

_Anzul began to panic. If the village was warned, then his research would be known. He would be killed._

_“Again…what do you want from me?”He couldn’t say anything before knowing what Hearne wanted._

_“It is very simple. I want you to keep on doing your research. It is quite an interesting one. Actually, I would like to use it. I want you to create a way to control multiple creatures, and most of all, I want to use your son. He seems to be quite the hybrid.”_

_He understood perfectly._

_“You…you want to destroy the other species by using my son? Who is partly dragon? I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, not knowing what to say._

_“…don’t have a choice. Or else, you will be killed. I want you to prove me that your son, is truly powerful. I give you ten days. In ten days, I will come back and see your son’s power. I want this whole village burnt to a crisp.” His eyes were gleaming with promises of pain and suffering, and Anzul couldn’t help but being fascinated. Despite his fear._

_Panic began to manifest itself._

_“Why? Why do I have to do so?”_

_“Because deep down, whether you admit it or not, you want to see how far this weapon of yours can go. How much havoc it can cause. You do not create for pleasure, but for results. Am I wrong? Am I mad? Perhaps. But you are just like me.”_

_“I am not like you.”_

_“Oh but you are. You have your own agenda, and you stick to it. It isn’t a question of moral, but of goals. I have mine, and in order to achieve it, I need you to fulfill yours. It is simple. This village is a mere casualty.” His voice was as calm as before. He closed his eyes and smiled._

_“How can someone so young be like that…” Anzul whispered this sentence, not expecting to be heard._

_“I am way older than I seem. Magic can do wonders, when it comes to hiding your age. I am older than you.” Now, the researcher was shocked. At this time, only powerful magicians could use magic to slow down their cells’ development._

_He was cornered._

_“…I will do as you say.” He had no choice._

_“Wise decision. I shall come back in ten days. Until then, farewell.” And before Anzul could realize it, the red haired man disappeared. Vanished into thin air._

_He was scared, but at the same time, excited. Someone was finally recognizing his works. He went back home as quietly as he could._

_Tomorrow was a big day._

_Tiam needed to be trained._

**~~~**

_Today, no one was present in the manor. Sarah went to visit her friends, still thinking that her beloved son was training hard. Anzul made sure that Tiam wrote fake letters to his mother._

_He was in the manor’s basement. Tiam was there, kicking the cage. Screaming. It seemed like Tiamat died during the night. His blood loss, and the cold ended him. Tiamat was screaming and crying. Cursing his father, he was in grief._

_Anzul opened the cage, and paralyzed the boy. He took the stone he was carrying with him, and muttered a spell._

_At this moment, he thought that it wouldn’t work._

_But it did._

_As Tiam heard the sound he began to tremble. His body was shaking, and he was sobbing. Coughing up blood. He was begging Anzul to stop. After a while his body stopped trembling. He stood up, as if he was stronger than the paralyzing spell put on him. His hair was becoming longer and turquoise. His eyes were blue instead of green. He possessed a pair of fangs, and scales were covering his arms and part of his legs, around his tights. He looked like an ethereal creature, ready to attack._

_Anzul was on the verge of laughing._

_“I succeeded! I succeeded! The perfect hybrid! The perfect weapon!” He noticed that Tiam was still waiting. To test his power, he opened another cage, in which a little boy was sleeping. The boy was no older than ten years old. Anzul took him from the slums, outside of the city, and drugged him enough to put him to sleep._

_Anzul slapped the boy to wake him._

_When the little boy noticed where he was, he began to panic._

_“Tiam. Kill this boy. Make him suffer.”_

_“Yes, father.”_

_Tiam walked towards the boy, who was trying to escape from the basement. Tiam caught him quickly, and planted his fangs on the boy’s shoulder. He tore the skin, and threw it away, a lump of flesh landed on the ground. The boy was begging the hybrid to stop. He had blood dripping down his shoulder, his bones could be seen. He was getting paler by the minute. Tiam used his claws to wound the other’s stomach. Despite the boy’s pleas, he didn’t stop. He put one of his clawed hands on top of the boy’s eyes._

_The scared little one understood quickly what was going to be done to him._

_“Please stop! Stop! I don’t want to die!  Please don’t kill me!” But before he could continue, Tiam took away both of his eyeballs. He tore them from the boy’s face and made him choke on it. The boy was kicking with the small amount of strength he had left. But the taste of his own eyeballs was too much for him. He wanted to vomit, and he was cry. Soon, he gave up. His arms fell. And his body stopped moving. He wasn’t breathing anymore._

_Anzul clapped his hands._

_“Good boy, Tiam. You did great. Go back to your cage.”_

_“Yes, father.” He went back to his cage, his feet covered in the blood of his victim. As the blond walked back, Anzul casted a spell to burn the body. When Tiam was locked in the cage, the researcher took the sphere and muttered the spell again._

_Tiam’s hair changed back to its original color. The scales on his body disappeared, and his eyes were green once again. When Tiam came back his senses, he saw the body being burned. He saw the blood on his hands. And when he put his fingers on his teeth, he noticed the blood. He was trembling, and shaking, and before Anzul knew it. He vomited. His throat was one fire._

_Anzul put him to sleep by using another spell, and moved him to another cage._

_And went back to his study._

**~~~**

_Ten days had passed._

_Hearne was at the abandoned church, just like he said he would. Anzul told him about the results. Tiam was with him, fangs and claws present. Hearne smile upon seeing the boy._

_“But claws and fangs won’t be enough. Can he use magic?”_

_“He can. Only water and ice spells.”_

_“It’s fine. I’ll use a lighting spell to finish the job.” Hearne smirked. “Well, you did great Anzul. Now, I should tell you the second part of my plan. When Tiam will be done, erase his memories of the slaughter, and replace them with others. I heard that in two days, the queen will be there for a visit. She will find Tiam and take him in.” He paused, waiting for a question._

_“With what kind of memories should I replace those of the slaughter?” Anzul gulped._

_“A kind father. A loving mother. A massacre caused by rebels. Should be simple enough for you.” He looked at Tiam. “And you boy, do your job well.” He patted Tiam’s head, like one would pet a dog._

_Anzul spoke while giving Tiam his staff._

_“Tiam. Kill everyone in this village. No one should be alive.”_

_“Yes, father.”_

**~~~**

_Anzul never forgot that sight. Tiam was sending spikes of ice towards the citizens, as Hearne burned the houses, in case some people were hiding. The boy killed every single person he saw. He tore them apart. Froze them, clawed their faces until they begged for mercy. And even his mother had her limbs torn away._

_Tiam was alone, in the middle of hundreds of corpses._

_Anzul walked toward him. When he was in front of him, he uttered a spell that put the boy to sleep. Tiam changed back into his human form. The researcher pointed his staff at the boy’s head. A light appeared, and when he was done, he knew that he had succeeded in modifying his son’s memories._

_He disappeared, along with Hearne._

 

_No one heard of him for years, thinking he passed away._

 

**~~~**

_In ten years, he advanced in his researches. He modified the sphere, making another one similar. The original sphere could control Tiam. The other, would make anyone mad. It would force them to witness a hallucination of their worst nightmare._

**~~~**

_Hearne had asked to meet in the Gorgons’ land. Despite the cold, he managed to get there without being noticed. The red haired man had told him that he would be disguised as a Gorgon._

_When he met Hearne, he never thought that he would have been the last person to see him alive. He thought that in the end, he would have regretted his actions._

_But even as he was killed, he didn’t._

*******

David was crying. He wanted to say something. To break this unbearable silence. But he couldn’t. What stopped him was Tiam.

 

Tiam was on his knees, his staff next to him. Trembling. He was repeating the same thing over and over again.

 

“I killed them. I killed them. I killed them…” David couldn’t stand it. He embraced the dancer, despite all his protests. Now, the only positive point was that they didn’t need to watch Tiam’s memories. His father’s were enough.

 

“Tiam…It wasn’t your fault. No matter what you say, no matter what you think, you are not responsible. You were a child. Your father did this. Hearne did this. Not you. Not you, you hear me?” Tiam had stopped fighting, and now, he was crying in his beloved’s arms.

 

“But David, the facts are still there…I killed all these people. I am a monster.”

 

“You did nothing wrong! You are not a monster! So, what if you have dragon blood inside of you? You are still the same Tiam I know. The kind and too selfless for his own good idiot I fell in love with!” The dancer’s eyes were wide. He never expected David to make such a declaration. He put his arms around the prince’s shoulders, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.

 

They wished they could stay like this forever.

 

Sadly, fate had other plans.

 

As Tiam calmed down. David felt something. It was a mere hunch, but with time, he had began to trust all of them. As his panic began to rise, Tiam and him heard a sound.

 

An explosion.

 

Despite their tired state, they stood up and ran out of the morgue. They looked up, and saw that smoke was coming from the Gorgons’ castle.

 

“David, Hearne and your father are there…” The dancer looked horrified. David was panicking. He feared for his father’s life.

 

“I won’t let what happened to your village, happen a second time! My father is alive, I know it! For now, we have to go there!” Tiam nodded. Uttering a spell, both of them were floating. Gravity magic could cost a lot of magoi, but now, time was their only enemy.

 

_Hearne, you’re going to pay for this!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libika's corner:
> 
> What I meant by training : it is implied in the story, but in order to get used to killing, Tiam had to kill a child each day, for ten days. I used short sentences at the end of the chapter to make the "urgency" of the situation more obvious~


	8. To be King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, the past always comes back to bite its victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Merry christmas to you all! And sorry for the delay...school got in the way. (= v =)"  
> The chapter is named after the song "To be king" , composed by Akira Senju ( FMA brotherhood soundtrack.) As you probably noticed, the chapter is quite long, this is my apology to everyone ! 
> 
> Playlist for this chapter! Please, listen to it !
> 
> -Past's message - "To be king" (FMA soundtrack.)  
> -Hearne's memories - "Fugl" (Zankyou no Terror soundtrack.)  
> -Hearne's memories 2 - "With the wind" (Kuroshitsuji Book of circus soundtrack.)  
> -Tiam's powers - "The beast" (Evangelion soundtrack.)  
> -Tiam's powers - "L'eminenza Oscura" (Kingdom Hearts Dream, Drop, Distance soundtrack.)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy !

_Mother! Mother! Where are you? Mother…I’m scared, I don’t want to die…Why isn’t the king helping us? The other species hates us. Mother, Father, Kearne…don’t leave me alone! Why isn’t the king here? The soldiers and the king are all useless! They didn’t come for us! The king wants peace, but at what cost? I want revenge! My friends want revenge for the harm the other species cause us!_

_They must die._

_I am no fool. Killing them won’t bring my parents, my brother, my friends back. But they have to feel the same pain. I want the king to feel it, or else, he will never understand. Peace is good, but what about the cost? Does he have any idea of what I felt that day? Does he know how it feels to have your entire family being killed in front of you? These Gorgons…they killed…no! They slaughtered my village!_

_The other species killed hundreds of humans!_

_I will not rest until I avenge my family. If any human is supporting these beasts, then you shall perish with them! My friends whom I love, I won’t be able to see their smiles anymore! I don’t care about myself! If I have to kill some people along the way, then so be it! That king is not fit for this kingdom!_

_This passive government is no good. These Gorgons weren’t punished, but the king instead wanted to make an alliance with them! He didn’t even try to help the villages of the North, who had been attacked by the Manticores! This king, and this government are useless! And so is this fucking god! Is this my punishment? Because I loved my brother? Sweet Kearne? Is this my punishment, Illah?_

_You are no better than the king! I will kill you and become god!_

_But the prince, David, isn’t beyond hope. He could come to my side! And this half-monster named Tiam, I just have to use him and then, I will kill him! I will kill them both if the prince doesn’t become my ally. I will have my justice. Hey, Kearne, what would you think of me now? I must have become a bad person, right? But I am doing this for you, my brother. For you, for mother and father, and our friends who died!_

_I will never give up._

_Not until they die._

_And if I have to die, then that shall be it._

_I am ready to do anything to accomplish my goal. No one will stop me. The Rebellion is getting more and more supporters. If they die, they will keep on fighting! As long as the king is here, I will not rest._

 

*******

They flew as fast as they could towards the castle. The closer they were, the more difficult it was to correctly see, for there was too much smoke. David was tired, but he tried to mask it. For Tiam. He had been silent since they heard the explosion. But it was understandable. After what he saw. He wished he could know what the blond was thinking, but it was impossible for now.

 

As they arrived, they decided to go on foot, running towards the source.

 

_“Even if it’s not my fault, I still killed these people. And perhaps I will kill other people. But crying or sitting doing nothing, won’t help me. The only thing I can do is to stop Hearne. I…can only move forward. I will protect David.”_

When David glanced at Tiam, he saw his determination, and smiled. They both were running, despite being tired. Their footsteps echoed in the corridor, and they were running faster and faster.  After a while, they finally arrived in the audience chamber.

 

_“What the hell happened?!”_

What they saw was terrifying. Both Kings were alright, as Jesse protected them with his borg, but some Gorgons didn’t have this chance. On the ground, the only things left from the victims were blood, and _some_ parts of them. An arm next to Samael, and two left legs next to Jesse. The windows had been smashed, and there was a red sphere on the ground, still gleaming. Some snowflakes fell, as a good portion of the roof had been destroyed.

 

When the magicians’ king saw his son, he stopped using his magic.

 

“Father! Are you alright? Hearne did this, didn’t he?” He ran towards his father. Jesse, upon seeing his son and his protégé safe and sound, dropped his staff and embraced both of them.

 

“Yes, and the other court magicians were with him. You have no idea, my sons, how scared I was to not see you nor your mother again.” He let go of them, relieved. “But we have no time to lose. This castle is damaged, and we have to help king Samael.” He looked at Tiam, looking concerned this time. “Tiam…whatever you saw, know that none of this is your fault.” The blond nodded.

 

“King Jesse, I will try to seal the roof by using ice magic. That’s the least I can do…” He looked down.

 

“But you already used most of your magoi! If you do this…” David tried to talk him out of it, but he knew how stubborn Tiam could be.

 

“Don’t worry, I have enough magoi left to do this. I will just have to rest afterwards.” He smiled, before walking towards the center of the room. “Majd Sharrar!” He planted his staff on the ground, ice covering the walls and reaching the roof, slowly closing it.

As Tiam finished his job, David and Jesse helped Samael, who still was trying to recover from the shock.

 

“Your majesty, you should rest for now.” David took the Gorgon’s hand. “We are responsible for what happened, so it is our duty to solve this issue. You should rest, we’ll take care of this. I can assure you that we’ll find a solution for this curse, and that Hearne will be punished.” He had so much confidence, that Samael could only nod at this young prince.

 

Jesse, to say the least, was impressed.

 

_You truly are born to be a king, my son._

_A better king than I was…_

“We’ll follow Hearne tomorrow".

 

*******

_Later, at night._

Tiam and David were standing in the ruined audience room, with a blanket around their shoulders. They knew that their room would be warmer, but they wanted to examine the scene a bit more.

 

“ You saw it too, didn’t you?” David had said it out loud, and he didn’t need to say what he was referring to. Tiam knew. In his hands, there was a red sphere, gleaming like a jewel. David examined it carefully.

 

“What do you think that is? If Hearne left that behind, there must a reason.”

 

“Yeah, he wouldn’t have forgotten this, unless he wanted us to find it.” He took the sphere from the blond. “If it’s an item similar to your father’s, then perhaps your blood could show us what it’s hiding.” He didn’t want to see his lover bleeding, but it was probably the only solution.

 

Before he could add something, he heard the dancer uttering a spell, as a thin, icy needle appeared. Tiam put his wrist on top of the sphere, while the needle pierced his skin. He winced, as a few drops of blood fell on the red jewel. The sphere began to glow, and grow warmer and warmer. David dropped it on the ground, the item breaking like glass.

 

Until suddenly, it happened.

 

Words were formed.

 

A message.

**_You found my message, I expected no less from you two. I know that you will try to follow me, so I’ll make it easier for you. I am in the mountains, at the North of this castle. There is a crystal cave. You won’t get lost; I left some signs to help you. Come alone, both of you._ **

**_If anyone else comes, you can say goodbye to the Gorgons. Some of my men will be waiting for you, when you arrive._ **

**_If you can’t defeat them, then you are useless._ **

**_Don’t forget. If you aren’t alone, they will all be killed. It will take you a day to reach me._ **

****

**_I shall see you soon enough._ **

 

“What kind of game is he playing?!” David angrily shouted. As he let his anger fuming, the scarlet letters disappeared, leaving nothing but red pieces of glass on the ground.

 

“David…” Tiam took the prince’s hand in his, tightening his grip. The black haired man seemed to relax a bit, at his lover’s touch. “I didn’t want to ask you this, but…did you know from the beginning that Hearne was responsible for what happened in my village?” David could only look away.

 

“Yeah…I’m sorry, it’s just that…” He didn’t finish his sentence.

 

“Don’t worry, I understand why you did this. Now, I think that we should focus on what to do.”

 

David tried to think of something. Any clue that could help him stop Hearne.

 

_There has something that we missed. First, if Hearne worked with Anzul, then he has the sphere to control Tiam. That’s one thing. As for the Gorgons, he probably has another item, which Anzul gave him before dying.Oh come on, there has to be something…_

_Of course!_

“Tiam, when you were studying curses, what did you find? Did you find anything that could help us?” He gripped the other’s shoulders tightly.

 

“Curses?” He seemed startled, but regained his composure quickly. “If it was cast by using an item, you just have to destroy it. But if a magician cast it without it, then it’s trickier.” He paused, as David let go of his shoulders to let him continue. “If a person cast it without an item, there are two solutions. First, the culprit uses their magic to cancel the curse. Second, you use a healing magic stronger than the curse. But it depends on the curse.” He paused once again, to breathe. “Do you have a plan, David?”

 

“Not yet. But I think I have an idea.” He hesitated, before announcing his idea to Tiam. “Do you think that if you use you strongest healing magic, you could cure the Gorgons?”

 

_What?!_

“David, do you have any idea of what you’re asking me? I could do it, but…” He seemed unsure.

 

“But what?”

 

“I would need Hearne’s blood. And if he used an item, I would need the item, or at least, a fragment. If I have these, then, yes, I can do it.” He was more determinate than ever to stop this curse. “What is your plan?”

 

“Think about this. Hearne has the sphere to control you. And I saw in one of my visions that he has something else. Your father gave him something, and I am sure that this item is what helped him curse the Gorgons.” He tried to explain it as quickly as he could.

 

“I see. But wait a minute. Hearne said that he wanted to see us alone. I think that he will try to make a deal with us. Or more specifically, with you.”

 

The prince was surprised.

 

“What makes you think that?” _Tiam doesn’t have my power, so he simply deduced it?_

“You’re the prince, and one of the strongest magicians in this kingdom, with your parents and I. If he wanted to make a deal with someone, it would be with you. And also, he knows about our relationship. What he will probably do is this : he will bargain the Gorgons’ fate, with my life. If I am not wrong, as long as Hearne doesn’t cast the spell, he won’t be able to control me.” Surprisingly, he didn’t seem so worried.

 

David smiled a bit.

 

“But we have an advantage. You can cure the curse, so all we have to do is defeat Hearne! Perhaps we can change his mind!” He felt more optimistic. What Hearne did was unforgivable, but killing him wasn’t going to solve their problems. If they could convince Hearne to atone for his sins, then everything would end well.

 

But he had the feeling it wouldn’t be the case.

 

*******

_Later that night…_

David and Tiam were walking down the corridor, the only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps. They were on alert, waiting for any suspicious sound or movement. They walked for a while, until they reached king Jesse’s chambers. The candles were still lit, and they knocked on the door. The king let them enter.

Jesse was holding a small mirror.

 

“Were you trying to contact mother?” David asked his father.

 

“Yes. But also to her to send magicians to help us.” He seemed older than before, tired, despite being here for only one day, almost two. David and Tiam looked at each other, before telling the king everything they learnt today. The further they went in their telling, the more Jesse seemed to realize something.

 

When the two men ended, the king sighed.

 

“Tiam, David, there is something I need to tell you. I don’t know if everything is linked, but It could help you understand Hearne better, if what you saw is true.” Both teens sat on the bed. The king continued. “When I was your age, I was helping my own father, who was king. At the time, the relationships between the magicians and the other species were catastrophic. Civil wars and slaughter were common. There was a city, as small as a village, named Astralis, near the Gorgons’ land and the Manticores’.”

 

_Oh father, please, don’t tell me that this is what I think._

“The Manticores and the Gorgons were fighting at the time, and they both loathed magicians. Astralis was a city known for its researches, and the fact that a lot of talented magicians were living there. One day, they put their rivalry aside, and attacked the city.” He swallowed his saliva. “The village was completely destroyed. Few people survived, but as soon as we arrived in the village, the day after, they were already leaving it. We tried to send magicians and soldiers to find them, but without any results. I think that Hearne must have been one of them. He probably used magic to keep this young appearance.”

 

As Tiam stayed silent, David couldn’t do so.

 

“Father, didn’t my grandfather try to get revenge for what happened?” He knew that the king probably had wanted to find a peaceful solution, but somehow, he couldn’t accept. _Why do I feel that Hearne’s feelings are similar to mine? If I had been in his situation…no. I would have done the same thing as my grandfather._

“My father managed to sign a treaty with the Manticores. As for the Gorgons, you already know.” He smiled sadly. “ He told you to come alone. David, I know you have no choice, but please, promise me something.”

 

“Anything, father.”

 

 

 

“This goes for you too, Tiam. Both of you, come back safely. You are my only son, and I love you more than anything else in the world. Tiam, you are my child too. I love you just as much. Don’t take risks. I want to see you back, and see you smile and laugh until it hurts your mouths. I want to see you eating ten cakes in a row, until your stomachs won’t take it anymore. Come back home, no matter what happens.” He gave them a warm smile, as both teens had tears dripping down their cheeks.  He chuckled lightly, before standing up, and hugging both boys in his arms.

 

_I know that you are men now, but for me, you are still boys. Please, cry as much as you want, and afterwards, smile. Tiam, I know that you love David more than anyone else. Thanks to magic, you will be able to stay together for a long time._

_Keep on watching over him._

_Keep on protecting him._

*******

_In the morning…_

 

David and Tiam were already walking towards the front gate. The snow had stopped falling during the night. As they walked, Tiam had wrapped his scarf, and was holding his lover’s hand. The sky was less cloudy than yesterday, which would be perfect. Despite Hearne telling them it would take a day, even two, to reach him, they could shorten the journey by using magic. Just in case, they took some food with them.

 

As they walked through the silent capital, they couldn’t help but admire the Stellas Dei, glassy flowers glimmering in the morning sun. David promised that he would get a crystal flower for Tiam. And he would, when they’d come back. They soon arrived near the first mountain. In front of them, they could see small, blue spheres floating in the air.  The king came , with Samael accompanying him.

 

“David, Tiam, I am thankful for your help.” King Samael was the one who spoke. His voice was solemn, full of regret. “My own father is responsible for what happened. I can’t express my gratitude with words.” He bowed.

 

“Your majesty, we both have our part of responsibility. And, you are not the previous king. You are different.” Tiam tried to reassure the king. “We’ll solve this issue, don’t worry.” He gave him a sweet smile, before bowing. David was blushing a bit.

 

_Tiam became stronger. I wished I could do the same._

“Come back safely. If the situation becomes too dangerous, use this.” He handed the boys a clear bottle, with a blue liquid inside of it. “If anything happens, drink this. Both of you. My magoi is in the potion, so I will sense it. We’ll teleport as fast as we can to get you home.” They exchanged one last bow, before David took Tiam’s hand in his, and both of them began to fly in the morning sky.

 

*******

_“Mommy, do you think that we’ll live happily with the other species? One day?” the little boy with red hair asked his mother._

_“Of course. Don’t worry Hearne. And go play with your brother.” She kissed her son’s forehead, ruffling his hair afterwards. Hearne nodded, before running in the garden. His brother was sitting on the grass, making crowns of flowers. Two were already done, and were next to him._

_“Kearne!” He shouted, as he ran towards his little brother. The other boy had long, brown hair, unlike his brother, but his eyes were silver. When he saw his older brother, he was gleaming with happiness._

_“Big bro!”He waved at the oldest, the latter running to sit next to him on the grass. Laughing, he hugged his little brother tightly. Both boys were laughing, simply out of joy to see each other. “I love you!” Kearne chuckled, as he said that. His brother laughed even more, before taking the flower crowns. He put one on top of his own head, and did the same for his little brother._

_The younger boy pouted. “I made them for mommy and daddy…”Hearne held his hands in his. “It’s okay Kearne! We can make a lot of them!” Both boys stood up, hand in hand, running, almost flying like angels, in the garden. The sun casted its orange light on the two boys. They picked flowers of all kinds, but mostly pure, white lilies. They were beginning to get tired from all the running and laughing._

_“Say, big bro, do you think the big snakes will stop hurting us?”Hearne smiled at his brother, before kissing his cheek._

_“Of course! Mommy and daddy said that it’ll be fine, don’t worry! So cheer up!” He raised his little brother, and embraced him. He was smiling, until he felt two hands, slightly smaller than his own, on his hair._

_“Even if we aren’t real brothers, I love you a bunch, big bro!” Hearne was going to say something equally sweet, until their mother called them for diner. Their older sister, who was Hearne’s sister by blood, came to get them. She called them her “little monsters”, and acted like a wolf when it came to them. Once, a boy from teased way too much Hearne, because of his feminine features. He never did it again. Elenya, for it was her name, got quite a reputation in the city._

_One thing was sure, though. She loved her little brothers, related or not, to death. As she took both of them in her arms, she said that the one who’d beat her at wrestling would get sweets. They boys didn’t care about the winner. If one of them won, he’d share the sweets with the other._

_It was just an ordinary summer afternoon._

 

*******

In order to spare their magoi, David and Tiam decided to walk for a while. Still, they remained cautious, as forests were known to be the home of wolves, and poisonous plants.  The land was beautiful. A thin layer of snow was covering the ground, their steps leaving their mark on the white blanket. The forest looked frozen in time. The flowers were all icy, and no sound could be heard, save for the wind.

 

The small spheres were multiplying, as they advanced.

 

This reminded David of the fairy tales his mother read to him as a child. Where everything was floating, and everything ended happily. But he reminded himself that it was no fairy tale. What they were living was real. And if the vision he had yesterday was true, then they would return victorious. Tiam was still firmly holding his hand, and when their eyes met, the blond kissed him on the lips. He was startled at first, but responded to the kiss anyway.

 

He never knew when Tiam had become so bold.

 

He always knew that the blond was full of surprise, but yesterday had felt like a painful slap in the face. The dancer had his flaws, but made someone strong was their qualities. Even after learning what truly happened to him, he decided to move on, for he had no other choice. Sulking wouldn’t help.

 

But the world in which they lived was also one of the reasons. Despite the peaceful state it was in, tensions and even mayhem remained. A war could happen anytime. A civil war, a rebellion, an attack from an enemy…in the blink of an eye, peace could be no more. One day, they would have to kill too. To protect their family and ideals.

 

They broke the kiss, both of them feeling more optimistic about the future.

 

Yet, the prince couldn’t stop thinking about the vision he had yesterday, as he was sleeping. It was a terrible sight, but it was bound to happen. He was sure of it. He didn’t know how.

 

He didn’t know how, but…

 

Hearne wasn’t going to survive their encounter.

 

*******

As they walked, they heard a sound. It was clear. They stopped in their tracks.

 

“David, is this what I think?” Tiam were ready for any attack, his cold needles forming next to him.

 

The prince uttered a spell, fireballs surrounding him. “I think so. Even though Hearne said that his men would be waiting for us at the cave’s entrance, I suppose one of them mustn’t like us.” Before Tiam could answer, a hooded silhouette launched itself at them.

 

David dodged, before throwing his fireballs on the ground. Smoke was created, confusing the one who attacked them. It gave enough time to Tiam to let his needles pierce the man’s arms. Enough to hurt him, but not to kill him, nor to cause terrible damages. He didn’t like hurting others, unless it was to protect himself. The person, whoever it was, let out a scared moan, before running away.

 

The man was probably trying to see how strong they were.

 

If such a person was there, then , they probably were getting closer to the cave. The blue spheres were still present, shining in the sky, with some of them floating next to the magicians. Seeing so many spheres made the boys wonder. After all, using so many magical objects at the same time, must be tiring for the user.

 

This gave David an idea.

 

*******

_“Congratulations, my little brothers! You both made it! I couldn’t expect less from the best students of the school!”Elenya ruffled her brothers’ hair, and took them both in her arms. Today, at the age of sixteen and eighteen for Hearne, they were the youngest magicians to graduate from Astralis’ school of magic._

_Elenya, who was twenty-five now, had graduated from this school herself, five years ago. She worked as a healer, specializing in curses._

_“Since you both worked hard, I have something special for you!” He handed to each one of them, a book. She pointed at Hearne’s. “This one is about offensive spells, since you love everything that shines and explode!” Hearne pouted, but gave his sister a kiss on the cheek nonetheless. “Good boy. That one, Kearne, is about curses and healing spells. It could come in handy, if Hearne does something stupid.” She winked._

_They laughed at Hearne’s outraged expression. Kearne thanked his sister for the book. She ruffled his hair, before telling them to go do whatever they wanted, as long as they came back before nightfall. They decided to go buy some ingredients for dinner, and some other books on magic. It is said that a magician’s greatest accomplishment is to create a spell._

_When they thought about it, all the spells that are commonly used now, had been create by other magicians, way before they were even born. They wished they could create spells that even children would learn to use._

_Unfortunately for them._

_Right now, the situation was extremely tense. The Gorgon tribe, and the Manticore’s stopped attacking each other, but Astralis’ magicians felt that something was odd. Among Elenya’s friends, some of them were even talking about the other species attacking their city. But since there was no proof, everyone relaxed a bit._

_Hearne and Kearne were suspicious, but it was impossible that they’d try to attack. They decided to enjoy the afternoon, for now. As they walked with their staves. Hearne’s staff was made of silver, with a sculpture similar to a moon’s. The moon had black symbols on it, which were runes Elenya carved on the staff, as a good luck charm. Kearne’s staff, on the other hand, was white, with the black runes on the staff’s rod. Just like his brother, a moon shaped sculpture was on top of his staff, but was black._

_Their staves made them quite recognizable in the city._

_They were well known for helping others, and watching over the children, or teach them._

_As they entered the market, they were greeted by the butcher, who asked how their mother was. She had been sick for a while, but recovered quickly. He gave them more meat than usual, gently scolding Kearne for being ‘as skinny as a staff.’ They thanked him, before buying some vegetables and fruits. Their mother had told them she wanted to prepare all their favorite dishes, since they graduated._

_His father, despite his position as a general in the magicians’ army, had managed to get some free time to celebrate this with them. For him, his family, related by blood or not, was more important than anything in the world._

_As they walked, they decided to stop by the bookshop. Their trip was short, since the shopkeeper let them take some books for free. As he put it, ‘you boys are Astralis’ pride! Take as much books as you want!’_

_They weren’t used to so much kindness, but were glad that all these years of hard work finally paid off._

_They gave each other a grin._

*******

Since the number of spheres was getting higher as they walked, David and Tiam decided to rest for a while. They shared the bread and warm milk they had been given, and were floating above the ground.

 

“Hey, Tiam. Can I tell you something? It’s about Hearne.” He couldn’t keep everything bottled up forever. He needed to talk about his feelings.

 

The dancer smiled sadly. “What is it?”

 

“You know, last night , I had another vision. We were in the crystal cave, walking, and then, the next thing I see is Hearne, laying on the ground, dead.” He paused, to drink a bit. “I don’t think that he’ll end up alive. I think that we’ll have to fight him, but he’ll try to end his life because of his pride.”

 

He looked at Tiam, but what he saw forbid him from saying anything.

 

The blond was crying.

 

“You know what? I thought about the same thing. But…even if he’s responsible for the curse, and also for my father’s death, I can’t find the strength to want him dead.” He wiped his tears, chuckling lightly. “But if you saw it, then it’s bound to happen.”

 

David took him in his arms, a warm embrace, just like those that children give to their mothers. He could feel the softness of the blond’s scarf against his cheek. And the blond locks against his palm. The strong, yet soothing hands on his back. Hands that healed countless magicians, but count fight with as much vigor as the most courageous soldier. He respected Tiam, and most of all loved him, but he wondered sometimes if the blond wasn’t hiding some secrets from him.

 

_It doesn’t matter. I love him. I don’t care if he’s a man, or if he has secrets. We all do._

“Feeling better?” Tiam weakly nodded. “You know, I don’t want him to die either. He did terrible things, and he killed loads of people, but his death wouldn’t solve anything.” He paused. “I think that if I had been in the same situation…I would have become like him. So, I can understand him a little.” He sighed. “But if we have no choice…”

 

He felt Tiam’s lips on his cheek.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I understand. I think that we should get going, since we’re almost there.” They both stood up, as the gravity magic slowly disappeared.

 

The further they walked, the more spheres appeared.

 

And as they approached a small hill, that would lead them to the cave, David’s plan was slowly taking shape.

 

_Tiam, I am sorry, but I have no choice._

 

*******

_Kearne and his brother were laying on Hearne’s bed, during an unusually warm winter afternoon. Kearne was embracing his older brother, whom he loved more than anything in the world. Hearne was smiling against the youngest’s shoulders, peppering it with kisses from time to time. For days, Hearne hadn’t been feeling well. He had nightmares every night, from which he’d always wake up, screaming._

_Kearne had decided to stay with him until they disappear._

_The nightmares were all the same._

_Their city being destroyed, burned down to ashes._

_Kearne had held him in his arms, kissing him until his tears stopped. His silver eyes, for which men and women alike would kill for, had fed their load of tears, out of worry. Even now, as he held his older brother, patting his hair silently, he was holding back. Ever since he entered this family’s life, he was linked to Hearne._

_If one was in pain, the other would feel it._

_They asked an elder, an old healer named Ninurta, who told them that it was a rare phenomenon, known as the “Soulmates Syndrome.” Over the years, magicians noticed that if two magicians became close to an unbelievable point, their souls would be linked. Years ago, it was common for soldiers to contract this, but the death of their partner was so painful, most of them ended up killing themselves._

_He told them to not worry, but they had to be quiet._

_Most people regarded this syndrome as a bad omen._

_An old adage was famous among the magicians._

**_‘If the light is near, the darkness is closer than you think.’_ **

****

_But for now, they simply wanted to enjoy each other’s presence._

_Unfortunately for them, it would be the last they’d share. As soon as Hearne opened his mouth to speak, an agonizing scream was heard. Barefooted, they took their staves, and ran away from their small house._

_What welcomed them outside wasn’t the busy streets, nor the citizens smiling with their children._

_It was hell itself._

_There, in front of them, as they ran to find shelter, and help others, Gorgons and Manticores alike were tearing apart their beloved home. Houses were burned, children were running away, but caught. Their small, fragile bodies being torn. Parents tried to protect their children, in vain._

_They managed to get to their old house, with the small hope of finding their sister alive and well. Their old house had a secret passage that led to a shelter. Yet, her corpse was the only thing they found. A Manticore, as strong as ten soldiers, was still destroying their house. Hearne ran towards it, full of rage, ready to avenge his family. Kearne tried to heal him as much as he could, while preparing a curse._

_Until it happened._

_As Hearne gave the finishing blow to the Manticore, the youngest saw the burning roof falling apart. He felt the panic rising._

_“NO!” He ran as fast as his legs would allow him, pushing Hearne out of harm’s way._

_As burning pieces of wood fell on him. When Hearne opened his eyes, he felt his heart crash. It was as if a hundred knives were piercing him. His pain was unbearable, it was becoming harder to breathe. He was sobbing, but this tears were made of blood._

_“Kearne…?”_

_And he saw it._

_His brother’s body, crushed by the pieces of wood, barely breathing. “KEARNE!!” He screamed, as he advanced towards the wounded body._

_“Hearne…?” He smiled weakly, as he cough up blood. “I am glad…you’re fine.” Hearne was becoming more and more panicked._

_“Please! Stop talking, we have to get you out of here!”_

_Kearne smiled. “Hearne…I can’t…feel my legs anymore…” Tears began to flow down his face. “Please…take my staff with…you. Don’t forget…me…Hearne…I-”He cough up more blood, before moving his lips to speak. No sound came from them, but Hearne knew what he meant._

_As slowly as a child, Kearne let his last breath leave his crimson lips. Hearne felt dead. As he took the staff, and let his own, his eyes didn’t stop bleeding. As he walked down the secret passage, he felt his heart being crushed._

_Death was as sudden and violent as he thought it would be. When he arrived at the shelter, hours later, two children were there, crying. From what he understood, their older brother had sacrificed his life to protect them._

_He stayed with them, hatred and rage fueling his heart. He tried his best to comfort them, despite his broken heart. The Gorgons and Manticores were gone, and the once beautiful city, was now in ruin. They saw the king’s troupe, but Hearne took both children with him, flying as far as he could._

_He didn’t want to deal with them._

_When he learnt, months later, that the king would not avenge his people, the hatred only boiled, more and more and more…_

_In his heart and in others’._

_Rebels were getting numerous, so were Hearne’s supporters in his goal._

_And he met Anzul…_

 

*******

Tiam and David were inside the cave. Illuminated by its crystals, it was no hardship to find your way. They advanced, going deeper and deeper into the crystal cave. Outside of the cave, they noticed a few magicians, probably here to keep an eye on them. Their footsteps echoed, which only made the atmosphere harder to stand. Soon enough, they arrived in front of a wooden door, with beautifully sculpted handles. Together, they opened it, eyes wide in front of the sight that welcomed them.

 

Books upon books on magic, vials and bottles scattered all around the place. There was a table, at the center of this room, which was at the cave’s core. The crystals were taller and bigger than any others. Columns of rock were standing, like magnificent pillars.

 

Most of all, Hearne was there, waiting for them.

 

He was standing in the middle of the room, both hands firmly closed, as if holding something.

 

“David, Tiam. I knew you would make it in time. But I guess that you are in no mood to talk.” He turned his head towards David. “Your highness, I will go straight to the point. Join my side. This government is rotten to the core. But with your immense power, you could change it.” His smile was that of a madman.

David smirked.

 

“Then I will also go straight to the point, Hearne.” His smirk disappeared. “I refuse.”

 

The red haired magician laughed, before quickly regaining his composure.

 

“I knew you would say this, but at least, I tried.” He opened his palms, revealing a black sphere as well as a purple one. “Let’s play a game. I have two spheres in my hands. The black one can cure the Gorgons, the purple one can control your sweet little friend. Which one will you choose?”

 

David knew that this was what would happen.

 

They were prepared.

 

“I choose Tiam.”

 

_Foolish boy. You are one foolish prince, David Jehoahaz Abraham._

“Is that so?” His smile widened. “Didn’t you think that I knew your plan? Tiam is particularly gifted, when it concerns healing. Finding a cure was what you planned to do from the beginning.” The boys’ eyes widened in shock. “Judging from your expressions, I was right. Well, no need for this.” He threw the black sphere, the latter shattering. He moved the other sphere to his lips before murmuring a spell.

 

 

And again.

 

Until…a staff fell on the ground. Tiam was screaming. David tried to talk to him, but the dancer kept on yelling at him to not move closer. The blond was holding his head in his hands, knees weak as he kneeled on the ground. The prince could only watch. He remembered Anzul’s past, and this was something he never hoped to see. Tiam’s hair was turning white, and his eyes became turquoise. The blond had difficulty breathing.

 

His nails were sharper, like claws. Some scales had appeared on his skin, his canines weren’t longer, but as sharp as a butcher’s knife. Suddenly, he stopped. Completely immobile. He stood up, moving towards Hearne, as silently as a puppet coming to its master.

 

“Tiam! Don’t go near him! Come back!” David was ready to fight Hearne, even kill him if necessary, but…

 

_I can’t fight Tiam._

Hearne patted the dancer’s head. He put both of his hands on the blond’s shoulders.

 

“He became stronger with time. How _great_.” The red haired man sat on a chair. “Tiamat, you will do as I say, won’t you?” His smirk was getting wider, as he saw the hybrid nod. “Prince David, do you know what is the most terrible tragedy a human can face?” David stayed silent, refusing to answer, despite knowing what the other meant.

 

“You probably know it already, but I’ll tell you. It’s losing hope. To not have faith in anything but yourself.” His smug expression was tainted with sadness. “If the rulers of this kingdom had to face the loss of their child, how would they react? They would be weak, and easily manipulated.” David’s eyes widened at the statement. “You think I am cruel, and I will not deny it. But the world needs to understand my suffering. You included.”

 

“These two years…it was nothing more than a bunch of lies?” He tightened his grip on his staff. The pain of betrayal was finally kicking in.

 

Hearne stayed silent for a while, before smiling sadly.

 

“I enjoyed it despite myself…” It was but a whisper. Enough for Tiam to hear, but not David. He spoke louder this time. “This is none of your concern. Tiamat, obey my orders!” Tiam kneeled once, next to Hearne. “I order you to kill David Jehoahaz Abraham, heir to the throne!” Tiam stood up, retrieved his staff from the ground. David put some distance between them, ready against his will. He prepared a fire spell, ready to counter any attack.

 

“Thalj Salis!” because of his state, Tiam was stronger than he already was. Dozens of ice spears were forming around him. He wouldn’t even be surprised if there was a hundred. Hearne activated his borg.

 

The dancer raised his staff, as spears launched towards David.

 

_I considered this possibility, so my plan will probably work. Sorry Tiam, but it might hurt a little._

The prince did the same.

 

*******

 

_I love you Hearne._

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I am pretty proud of that chapter!   
> In my opinion, it's the best I've written so far~
> 
> Libika's corner:
> 
> ***Meaning of names:  
> \- "Kearne" is an old, english name, meaning "Lightly armed soldier."  
> \- "Ninurta" is the name of a god, in mesopotamian mythology. It's the god of the South Wind and healing.  
> \- "Astralis" is a latin word, meanind "relating to the stars", "revealed by the stars."  
> \- "Elenya" happens to be the name of one of my friends. ^^ It means "Clear, chosen, bright, light" but in greek mythology, it also means "Day of the stars."
> 
>  
> 
> ***Meaning of flowers:  
> \- "White lilies" symbolise purity, innocence and love, but also hold a darker meaning. They can symbolise death and fear too.
> 
> ***Spells:  
> \- "Thalj Salis" in Arabic, it translate to "flowing snow." This is where Judal's spell "Thalg Al-Salos" comes from.
> 
> ***Original creations from me:  
> \- The "Soumates Syndrome" is a phenomenon that used to be common among magicians, and mostly those who fought in the King's army. When two magicians become close, one can sense if the other's in danger. But this syndrome works a bit differently. Upon contracting it, you feel the other's feeelings as if they were you own, and share their pain too. It was common during wars, since people held onto each other in these times where love was all they had left. Some rare cases are also present. It can happen that if two magicians grew up together, or knew each other for a long time, they can contract this syndrome. But there are drawbacks. If the one dies a painfully death, the other will feel a pain so great, they'll think their heart was shattered. Most people lost hope, when such a thing happened.
> 
> A review is always welcome! Did you like the characters' development ?


	9. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, one must understand his foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! (^ w ^)/  
> Unfortunately, i won't be able to update for a while, because of school ( But I will still post some stuff, there and there!)  
> The song is "Understanding", composed by Yoshihisa Hirano. ( Hunter X Hunter 2011 soundtrack ! I love it ~ )  
> Enjoy !

_I have to think of something. And quickly!_

 

Fire against ice. Tiam dashed towards him, with an inhuman speed. His divine was covered in ice. David had his staff floating in front of him, hands extended as he summoned his borg. The blond’s staff and spears collided with his barrier. Even though he could maintain his borg for a long time, he needed to find an opening. And he couldn’t wound Tiam too much.

 

For now, he decided to concentrate most of his magoi in his staff, while still controlling his borg.

 

_I just need to gain some time._

With a good timing, he managed to break his barrier, and used the opening he had to swing his staff at full force. Tiam dodged the blow, jumping near a bookshelf. Even though he evaded the attack, he got slightly wounded. He had a cut under his left eye, and his arms were slightly bruised. _I can’t use powerful spells because of the cave. Everything would crumble, and if I try to focus on Hearne, Tiam can attack me freely._

 

He hated it.

 

He didn’t want to fight Tiam, possessed or not. As he blocked Tiam’s attacks with his borg, he tried to think of a plan. Talking was out of the question, and he couldn’t drink his father’s potion, that would leave an opening. He wasn’t skilled enough in Sound Magic to reverse the effects. But he couldn’t hurt him. Clenching his teeth, he dodged the ice spears. If he wanted to have a chance to win, he needed to get Tiam out of the way for a while.

 

“Zur Al-Farz.” Not wanting to look, he summoned a whirlwind, powerful enough to repel Tiam. The blond had tried to protect himself with his borg, but his barrier was breaking. David used this time to think.

 

_There’s no damage to the cave, Hearne must have protected it with a spell. I can’t use sound magic, but I can use Wind Magic…_

“Oh, I forgot to mention something, _your majesty._ I changed the spell, so it’s useless to even think about reproducing it.” From afar, Hearne, protected by his borg, taunted him. As Tiam’s borg broke, his body collided with the wall. He dropped his staff, landing on the ground, blood coming from his mouth. David turned his head towards the blond. And he wanted to cry.

 

“Tiamat, stand up.” The red haired man had said it coldly, as if giving his order to a pet. The blond stood up, weak, and from what he could deduce, not much magoi left. As a child, he could use more spells, but since the spell hadn’t been used in years, he was weaker.At full speed, despite his state, the blond  launched towards him. While dodging his attacks rather than blocking them, he tried to evaluate the situation.

 

 _I have an advantage now. Even though he is faster, stronger and more agile than usual, I still have more magoi._ He glanced at Hearne. _He seems confident, something’s off. He is worried. There’s probably a way to make Tiam come back to his senses, without sound magic! Come on, think David!_

 

“Tiam! Stop it! You don’t want to hurt anyone else, do you?!” He screamed, as the blond tried to claw his arm off, but only left a few cuts. This seemed to have caught Tiam’s attention, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. He could see that Tiam was conscious of what he was doing, but was trapped. He was forced to do it.

 

And, despite himself, David smiled.

 

 _There’s a way. But if it fails, then, everything is lost. I have to do it as soon as he lets his guard down._ He noticed that Tiam was firmly holding onto his staff. Using this, he moved forwards, and pinned him on the ground. The dancer tried to fight back, but the lack of magoi was making his struggle harder. _My power can be useful. I know now. Hearne lied. He couldn’t modify the spell. He is powerful, but most magic tools are linked to their users. Only Anzul could have done it. But I need to restrain Tiam first._

Taking a deep breath, he put his forearm near Tiam’s fangs.

 

And let him bite it.

 

The pain was harsher than he thought, but he tried to remember Anzul’s spell. When he finally did, he said it as clearly as he could. _Come back to me, Tiam!_

“Dragon of winters and solitude, forget your foul vessel’s body, and be gone for eternity! Until I summon you once again!” As he said it, Hearne’s calm and composed expression seemed to be replaced by one of anger. He clicked his tongue, but chose to watch how things would go.  His borg wasn’t present anymore, and he was already preparing a spell, in case he would have to fight.

 

Tiam had his eyes closed, and his hair and body wouldn’t come back to normal. David was beginning to lose hope. What if it hadn’t worked? He began to cry. Some of his tears landed on Tiam’s face, the latter still not moving. Still on top of the blond, he began to sob like a child who lost his mother. The dancer’s wounds had not healed yet, and blood was visible. He didn’t care anymore. Hearne was watching them, but he didn’t care.

 

_Tiam…don’t leave, please. Don’t leave me alone…_

“Hey…you’re heavy…” David finally opened his eyes. _This can’t be…_ He stood up, eyes as wide as ever. The figure in front of him hadn’t changed. Even though his claws weren’t as sharp as before. The prince thought that the blond probably hadn’t healed completely.

 

“David…what happened…?” The prince didn’t hesitate twice. He took Tiam in his arms, sobbing. Looking at his surroundings, Tiam saw the state of the cave. His ice spears had left their traces on the ground, and from what he could see, he was wounded in multiple places. He was startled by his lover’s sudden embrace. He had seen David crying before, but never like this.

 

Weakly, he returned the embrace.

 

“David…it’s fine now. I am okay…so, stop crying.” He tried to smile a bit. Tiam had some difficulties standing up, but he tried not to show it. His appearance hadn’t changed back. But he was glad. His prince saved him.

 

But there was someone who didn’t want to be forgotten.

 

“Oh my, I am sorry to interrupt such a sweet moment, but aren’t you forgetting someone?” Hearne had said this with his ever present smirk. “It seems like what people said about you was true. You do have a strange power.” He sat on the desk, crossing his legs. “Let me take a guess. You thought I was bluffing when I said I changed the spell, but it was the truth. I did change it. But you managed to use the original spell.” David held Tiam in his arms, the latter had managed to get his staff back, and was holding onto it tightly.

 

Hearne’s smile fell.

 

“Why is someone like you on their side? You have so much potential, and yet, you choose to use this power for them.” He clenched his teeth. “Because of these monsters, Kearne, Elenya, mother, father…they’re not here anymore…” It was a whisper, but David caught it. _So Hearne indeed lost people dear to him…_ “Fine. So be it. If you don’t want to stand by my side, then, you are useless. We shall settle this, both of us.” With a swift movement of his staff, the red haired magician uttered a spell.

 

It happened so suddenly.

 

Before either of them could react, Tiam was separated from David, and his already weakened body met one of the cave’s walls. He cough up blood, and his staff fell at his side. He was unconscious, and was in deep pain. His now white hair had been dirtied by the blood.

 

“Tiam!” He wanted run towards him, but couldn’t. He glanced at him, and the white haired man was still breathing, assuring him that he would be fine. David looked at Hearne, ready to strike. _Even though I try to be brave, I don’t have much magoi left. I can block his attacks, but for how long? I trained hard, but I put too much power into Zur Al-Farz. And my leg is in bad shape._ When he was fighting Tiam, one of his legs got pierced, and despite that, he had continued to move, worsening the injury.

 

Hearne didn’t waste time.

He launched towards David, the latter protecting himself with his borg. He knew something was wrong, the second Hearne’s staff collided with his barrier.

 

Because as soon as it did, his borg began to slowly crack.

 

_What the…? Sound magic? No…Wind magic? He’s magic the wind vibrate extremely quickly around his staff! Tch. I can’t keep my borg any longer!_

 

Hearne was practically smashing his borg. It was as if the magic barrier was made of nothing more than glass. He could watch in fear as his barrier fell apart. Tiam was probably still unconscious now. He couldn’t afford to look. Using his staff as his only defense, he tried to repel Hearne’s attacks as much as he could.

 

But it was becoming harder and harder.

 

Lightning spells, casted one after the other. Blows after blows, David was feeling weaker and weaker. Until what he feared the most happened. One of Hearne’s attacks touched him, and he could kneel, as his legs gave up. Ragged breaths, sweat, exhaustion. Everything piled up, and he wondered how he managed to still be coherent. The red haired magician was close to him, taunting him from above.

 

As the prince was panting heavily, the older magician decided to talk.

 

“Since you are going to die right here anyway, I guess I can tell you a secret.” He kneeled in front of David. “ This kingdom has more flaws than you think. I will be honest with you. Because of the government’s policies, many people lost their lives and loved ones…myself included. As long as the king’s still alive, as long as _any of you_ is still alive, it will never end.” He stood up, before raising his staff.

 

Light was coming from the staff.

 

“It’s a shame. I thought that you of all people would understand me. Before, you asked me a question.” He paused.

 

“Yeah…what of it?” David could almost smile at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“I never gave you my answer, did I?” He moved his lips to finally reveal his answer, as David’s eyes were filled with surprise. He never thought that he would hear such an answer. He wanted to ask more, but he couldn’t. He would have to wait for the blow. And die, as quickly as an ant. _No. I won’t die. I won’t die. I don’t have much magoi left, but I will not die…wait. How can I be so sure of it? Even though I had a vision, my power isn’t always accurate._

 

“Well, this is goodbye.” But as he said the name of his spell, something stopped him.

Or rather, _someone._

He couldn’t believe it.

 

Hearne was standing, perfectly still. Both of his legs had been pierced by dozens of ice daggers. They both turned their heads.

 

Tiam was standing, a hand on the wound he had near his ribs. The other hand was extended, and while he had some difficulty to breathe, he had regained some colors. His turquoise eyes were shining with a rage the prince never saw in him before. He picked up his staff from the ground, before planting it, to use it as a support to stand up.

 

David could already sense it.

 

_Tiam used all the magoi he had left to cast that spell, and heal some of his wounds… I don’t know how, but he managed to use two spells at the same time. And the bottle is still safe. Tiam…you truly are strong._

Hearne let out a cry of pain, before laying on the ground. David, as tired as he was, walked quickly to Tiam’s side. The white haired man’s cheeks were red, and he probably had a fever. Or would have one when they come back. The prince took the bottle from the dancer, and drank half of it. He helped Tiam drink the other half.

 

_Father will be here soon. Hearne probably let some of his men outside, but there should be no problems._

 

“David…it’s okay now? You’re not…hurt, are you?”

 

“I have some bruises. But…you’re badly wounded.” He paused before continuing.” I’m sorry. I sorry that you had to go through this. I’m sorry…” He had some tears rolling down his cheeks. Tiam gave him a weak laugh.

 

“Ahaha…when did you become such a crybaby?” He gently patted the other’s head. “Could you…help me? I want to talk to Hearne…” David didn’t want to face him, but they had to talk. He lent his shoulder to Tiam, while they walked towards Hearne.

 

The latter scoffed.

 

“I…I don’t want your pity. Neither of you…” Tiam decided to speak.

 

“I hate you. I…can’t forgive what you did.” He seemed to be able to speak with more ease than before. “But what you can have is redemption.” Hearne was shocked. But soon after, he laughed, his chuckles cut by small cries of pain.

 

“I would rather die…” He cough, before looking at them. “I am done for anyway…consider this as a gift. Once I am dead…the Gorgons’ curse will be lifted…” He closed his eyes for a few minutes. “The barrier I put…will disappear too…and the cave will crumble. But you already knew, didn’t you?” It was a statement rather than a question.

 

_The barrier could only stop time for a while. As soon as it’s off, and the damage that were caused will make it crumble…Even if we don’t kill him, we don’t have enough strength left to save him, or carry him. Tiam’s spears are pretty resistant, and they can stay for hours._

“I would rather die by my own hands.” He kept on smiling, but his smile was full of sadness. “Even if I die…my companions will carry on.” He chuckled for a bit. “It’s funny…I was full of anger, and then…when I am dying I can’t…feel anything but emptiness…”

 

David could understand the feeling. When he was at Hearne’s mercy, it was as if he forgot everything. From his parents’ love to Tiam’s bruised body. Even Tiam must have felt this, considering how badly hurt he was.

 

“Hearne…I know what you mean, but not everything is bad…” The dancer was the one who spoke. “It’s never going to change what happened, but…I am sure that one day, the other species will find a solution…” He weakly smiled. For the first time, the red haired magician grinned, but cough up blood afterwards. The other magicians were going to respect their fallen enemy’s wish. Hearne was going to die, and David could sense that his father was coming.

 

And the other magicians from the Rebellion being defeated, one after the other.

 

David bit his bottom lip, before turning to Tiam.

 

“I think…that we should go soon. The cave is already starting to crumble.” He tried to walk away, supporting the white haired boy, but Tiam stopped him.

 

“Wait…” He slowly raised his staff. A small light appeared, as an ice sculpture formed itself. It was a tombstone. It was as clear as crystal, despite being made of ice. The dancer didn’t say a word afterwards. David casted one last glance at Hearne. And the red head gave him a smirk. Mouthing his last words.

 

David saw it, understood them before leaving the room.

 

_So that’s what it feels like. Pain. In two days, I could have lost my life, my throne, my family. In two days, everything could have gone to hell. The worse thing, is that deep down, I knew._

_“Lucky me”, huh ? Always knowing everything._

*******

They managed to get out of the cave barely in time. As soon as they stepped out of it, they could hear the ground shaking. And the cave was reduced to nothing more than a pile of rocks, dust and desolation. Snowflakes were falling down, and they were tired. Exhausted. They had struggled to keep standing up, and this was way too much for them. David could footsteps, and he knew his father was coming. Carrying Tiam had been tiring, and both of them were wounded. And the white haired one needed immediate care.

 

But he couldn’t take it.

 

He just wanted to sleep.

 

_Oh god, I’m too tired. I just want to lay down._

As the snowflakes covered the land, two bodies and staves fell on the ground. The snow was covering them, almost in a protective manner.

 

The footsteps had stopped.

 

Names could be heard.

 

Bodies were taken.

 

And so, they were gone.

  *******

  _At night…_

David woke up in an unknown room. He slowly opened his eyes, and the ceiling was one he never saw before. He noticed the candles next to his bed, and his divine staff lying next to him. He had a headache. As he tried to sit down on his bed, it demanded him a lot of effort. This was when he remembered something.

 

“Tiam!” He stood up suddenly, until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. When he looked, he noticed that it was his father.

 

“David! Calm down. Tiam is in the room next to this one.” David’s breathing seemed to become calmer. “We managed to find you in time. Both of you collapsed on the snow, but thankfully, I had asked your mother to send me some trusted magicians.” The prince waited for his father to continue. “You will be alright, and so will be Tiam. His injuries were far worse than yours, so he is still sleeping.”

 

The black haired boy let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Father, will Tiam’s hair and eyes stay this way?” He didn’t mind it. He even thought that the color suited him. But it could be a grim reminder for the blon- the white haired man.

 

“Yes. And when our healers took care of him, they noticed that his sense became sharper.” He paused. “You need to rest, but would you like to see him?” David nodded. Taking his staff, he stood up, trying to it at his own pace. His father helped him.

 

Tiam was on a bed, calmly sleeping. The blue tips at the end his locks had disappeared. His hair was white. Pure, shimmering white. Both of Tiam’s arms were covered in bandages, and from what his father told him, so was one of his legs. As David stood to the bed, he felt his knees weaken. Taking Tiam’s hand in his, he cried of relief. Jesse decided to go away, giving the two lovers some privacy.

 

“Tiam…I am so glad you’re alright. I thought I had lost you. I was so damn scared, I didn’t even know what to do.” He held the dancer’s hand, and kissed it. This was when he felt movements for the sleeping boy. Slowly, Tiam opened his eyes, which were turquoise, but so clear, David would have sworn it was the summer sky’s color. He turned his head, looking at the prince.

 

“David, you’re okay…Thank Illah, you’re okay. You’re fine…” The dancer, despite his injuries, cupped David’s cheeks with his hands. They shared a kiss. Not a passionate one, but one of relief and sweet, like their first one when they were children. They simply were happy to be safe and sound. After the exchange, Tiam let his tears flow freely, as he tightly embraced David.

 

The prince returned the embrace with all his strength.

 

*******

Later that night, a healer came to see them, telling them that the rebels who were originally waiting for them were dead. They were defeated, but their refused to be at the king’s mercy. Before the magicians could do anything, they killed themselves. The healer also announced that the Gorgons were safe. Since Hearne died, the curse had been lifted. The land was still shaken from what happened these last days.

 

As the saviors of this land, Samael wanted them to know that they could take as much time as they needed to heal. After saying their thanks to the healer, they both took their staves, before walking out of the room. When they walked down the corridor, they saw all the Gorgons they thought lost, safe and sound, embracing their children and family.

 

They smiled at the sight.

 

Holding hands, they walked around the snow covered city. Snowflakes were still falling down, and because of the cold, both of them were wearing robes that were warmer than usual.

“David, where are we going?” The prince didn’t answer. After walking, they arrived in an isolated area. In front of them, was a the Stellas Dei. Its clear, glassy flowers were similar to jewels, and among them, was a crystal one. David had made researches on this mysterious flower, and what he learnt was quite interesting.

 

A long time ago, a magician lost his wife in a battle between a group of Gorgons, and a group of magicians. His wife got caught in the battle’s heat. The Gorgons, who won the battle, felt sorry for the man, and asked him if they could do something for him. The magician, who was a healer, asked them if he could hide the last memento he had from his wife in a tree. In their land. The Gorgons were surprised by such a demand, but accepted anyway.

 

The crystal flower was a magic tool. If anyone infuses it with their magoi and use it, it will heal any wound. He hid the flower in the tree, and modified it. Which is why most flowers were made of glass. Apparently, his last words were:

_I want the person who’ll find this flower to be a good one. Someone who wants to protect those dear to him, because I couldn’t protect my dear wife._

“It’s a sad story. But I would have loved to meet this man.” Tiam was touched by such a story. Magicians had the power to destroy, but also to create, in the end.

 

The prince kneeled in front of the tree, before touching it with his hand. He let his thoughts flow into the tree. For a moment, there was nothing.

 

Until, suddenly, the tree began to shine.

 

A single flower appeared on the ground. It seemed to be a mix between a lily and a rose. David took the flower, stood up. He gave it to Tiam.

 

“I don’t want to lose you. So, please, accept this. If you die, I don’t know what I could do.” He caressed Tiam’s soft skin, the latter leaning onto his touch. “I love you, Tiam. I love you so much…” He felt his words being lost in his throat. He can’t forget about what Hearne had told him, but when he had seen Tiam in such a state…his heart clenched at the thought. When you love someone deeply, your heart is trapped.

 

“David…I love you more. I want to stay by your side. I want to protect you.” The dancer was crying.

 

But he was smiling.

 

David chuckled lightly, before changing his position to embrace his lover from behind. He rested his head on the white haired man’s shoulder.

 

“Tiam…”

“What is it, David?” He responded calmly.

 

“This hair suits you.” Tiam chuckled at the statement, and remained silent.

 

These days had been full of emotions. But the prince felt that he had grown up. So did Tiam. The prince knew that there would still be problems. Tensions between the other species remained, the Rebellion’s supporter were numerous. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he’ll do it. He also has to learn more about his power. There were so many questions left, and his needed to find the answers.

 

Fortunately, he wasn’t alone.

 

*******

_‘To be frank with you, I enjoyed my time with you and Tiam. You were my enemies, but your kindness was touching. At first, it was nothing more but an act, but my laughs became sincere, so were my feelings, Prince David. I never thought I would fall for the enemy. In the end, I valued my mission. Even if I loved you with all my heart.’_

_‘Go. For I shall join God’s side, now.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libika's corner :
> 
> ***Spell :  
> \- "Zur Al-Farz" , in arabic, it roughly means "Force of Separation". It's from this sentence that Sinbad's technique "Foraz Zora" comes from. (For those who don't remember, it's the technique he uses when he's using Focalor's powers. He summons two tornadoes, while David only summons one.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter : A new character appear, and it's a light hearted chap !


	10. See through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their experience in the Gorgons' land, David and Tiam try their best to relax. But it seems like fate had other plans for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~~ I had exams, so I am sorry !! ^^"  
> The chap is abit longer~   
> It is named after the song "See through" from the Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus soundtrack, composed by Yasunomri Mitsuda.
> 
> Playlist for the chapter :  
> \- A peaceful moment : "Lazy afternoons" by Yoko Shimomura (Kingdom Hearts soundtrack)  
> \- The King and Queen : "Poker Face" by Yasumori Mitsuda ( Kuroshitsuji Book of circus soundtrack)  
> \- Tiam : "Underground" by Yasumori Mitsuda ( Kuroshitsuji Book of circus soundtrack)  
> \- A Mission : "Interdependence" by Yasumori Mitsuda ( Kuroshitsuji Book of circus soundtrack)
> 
> Well, enjoy, my dear readers... (° v °)

    He had not expected such a warm welcome.

 

The queen was waiting for them, at the palace’s main gate. As soon as they walked towards her, she broke down, crying. She hugged both of them, thanking Illah for her sons’ safety. She didn’t seem to be surprised by Tiam’s appearance. Jesse must have told her what happened. The guards were already informed of the incident. So were the prince’s instructor. A crowd of citizens had gathered around the palace, cheering.

 

“The prince is back! The king is back! And Lord Tiam! They are fine!” They simply were overwhelmed.  Nitzevet told them that they would rest today. If they wanted to, they could walk around the city. David thanked his mother, kissed her cheek, before going to his room, with Tiam. Today, they were going to eat together, only the two of them, since his parents had something to discuss.

 

But dinner was a family matter.

 

From the look of it, it had been cleaned recently. Despite the room’s tidiness, David’s books were still scattered on the ground, and near the desk. Tiam could even see some bottles on a wooden table. They took off their coats, and scarves, throwing them on the bed. The prince let out a sigh.

 

“Finally, it’s over…” The dancer smiled at the statement. “Say, Tiam, are you feeling better now? You wouldn’t stop coughing on the road.” Tiam sat next to David. He seemed a bit worn out, even after resting for days. After all, even if the week had passed very quickly, it was as if their stay had lasted years. In a day, everything Tiam thought true was in fact a lie. And afterwards, it wasn’t as if they had time to think carefully about it.

 

They had to fight a dear friend, walk and fly for hours in the snow, had to fight each other, only to collapse on the ground, wounded. If David thought that this had been too exhausting, then Tiam must be going through hell now. During the whole ordeal, he had been calm – well, as one could be in this situation – and most of all, strong. He didn’t show any sign of panic.

 

But this was exactly what worried him.

 

Tiam seemed too calm to be sincere. It must have been too much to swallow. _He just learnt that he killed hundreds of people. It wasn’t his fault, but still…and his father. I wish I could do something._ Noticing the awkward silence, Tiam decided to break it.

 

“I am fine. Probably a cold. Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious.” He took David’s hand, a small – yet genuine – smile on his lips. “As long as I don’t push myself, then I’ll be fine.” The prince smiled a bit, relieved.  “Do you want to go out? As your mother suggested?”

 

“Okay. But first…”A mischievous grin bloomed on David’s lips. “Why don’t we do something fun? Something we did when we were children?” The dancer seemed a bit confused. He thought about it before answering.

 

“Don’t tell me that this is what I think.” He sighed. “It’s a bit childish, you know? And if she catches us, nobles or not we are going to have a bad time.”

 

David’s grin widened.

 

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! We can even ask the kids to help us!”

 

“David…ah. Okay, we’ll do it.” The prince hugged his lover, before standing and taking his hand.

 

“Oh, before I forget about it, I really meant it.” Tiam was puzzled.

 

“Meant what?”

 

David grinned like a cheery child.

 

“White hair really suits you.” Surprisingly, the dancer laughed. A big, bubbly laugh, and the prince was tempted to do the same thing. When they would be done, he’d take Tiam to see his mother. But now, they were going to enjoy the day. The last days had been way too tiring for them. A bit of childishness and fun was needed. They needed to relax. David’s idea was a bit dangerous, for they had to enter into the greatest place this castle possessed, at least when they were children. And aside from the garden or the library.

 

The kitchens.

 

And what a better way to have fun than to steal some sweets?

 

*******

 

_At the same time, in the king’s chambers…_

Jesse was taking off his coat, before putting it in a closet. He let out a tired sigh, as his wife watched him, sitting in an armchair. She was looking at her husband almost too calmly. The queen, known for her peaceful smile, had a frown upon her face. Her rage was like a rose’s thorns. Hidden, but at the same time, terribly obvious.

 

“What do you mean by ‘our son knew about Hearne’?” The king turned towards Nitzevet. He didn’t like to admit it, but even though his wife was calm, and that he was the one who often went away to visit the other kingdoms, she was stronger than him. He loved her with all his heart, but couldn’t deny that her wrath was something to be afraid of. And an angry mother is scarier than an angry queen.

He stayed silent.

 

Her voice, while steady, was faintly trembling.

 

“Are you trying to tell me that David knew about Hearne’s betrayal, and chose to stay silent? This is accusing our son of treason, Jesse. What makes you think that he knew about it?” He sat in the chair right in front of hers. His fingers entwined, head down.

 

“When Tiam was resting after their fight, David came to see me. He told me that he had his doubts about Hearne before seeing Anzul’s memories. He said he had a vision.” He gulped down. “He told me about another one, in which Hearne died. The moment we began searching for clues, he knew how it would end.” He looked at his wife. “Nitve, he knew it when we arrived there, not before. Our son is not a liar.”

 

The queen smiled faintly at her old nickname.

 

“Jesse, you said he had a vision, not a nightmare or a dream.” She bit her inferior lip. “So this is what I feared. He is already beginning to control it. As for his quantity of magoi, it’s still under control.” She sighed. “Normally, even if it’s from a divine staff, no one should be able to use so many powerful spells.” Her eyes were glassy, but she held back the tears. “I don’t want him anything to happen to him…or…”

 

“Or because of him.” He had finished this sentence for her, for it was what they feared the most.  He moved closer to her, kneeling at her feet, holding her hands, quietly, without a word. They had been worried about David for a long time. In fact, there hasn’t been a day that passed without them worrying. Some people could – and would – kill to obtain this power. But somehow, their prince was the only magician to possess such an ability.

Their son was kind, brave, always smiling. They wanted him to stay this way. But was this even possible? His power was going to grow more and more powerful over time. Soon, he would be able to see everyone’s deaths before themselves. It was possible to go mad from it.

 

But there was another problem they had tried to avoid.

 

The Church.

 

At first, it was nothing more than an organisation worshipping Illah, even claiming to have seen him. It was plausible, for a reason the king and queen would never tell their son. What terrified them was the possibility of the Church finding out about David’s powers. And now, with the chance of having traitor inside their court, they needed to be careful. They couldn’t witness another massacre.

 

Not after the first one.

 

But this was not something David needed to know. For now, he needed to rest.

 

*******

 

On their way to the kitchens, David and Tiam decided to take a little detour. The back door leading to the kitchens was closer to the training grounds. And they would greed the soldiers, some magicians too, so it would be two birds one stone. They made sure not to hold hands. After all, a relationship between two men was still considered a taboo, and they didn’t want to get in trouble with the church. As they walked, they were looked at strangely. After all, Tiam’s white hair was reflecting the sun’s light, and it was unusual to see such a color.

 

The fact that they were both covered in bandages didn’t help. Even though their wounds healed, the healers insisted on it.

 

When they arrived at the training grounds, they saluted the soldiers and magicians. The only difference between the two was that the soldiers had a higher status, and were focusing on Strength magic. Simple magicians were mostly healers. Looking from the corridor, David and Tiam observed a scene they never thought they’d see. The two children they were going to ask for help were indeed there, but being bothered by older soldiers.

 

David couldn’t believe that they’d bother children.

 

Advancing toward them, all the soldiers seemed to stop, except the culprits.

 

“Hey, you there! Stop what you are doing this instant. Give her, her staff back, immediately!” He held his staff tightly, head up, long black hair giving him a divine aura.

 

“Who the fuck do you think-“The soldier had turned his head, before stopping mid-sentence. The prince’s eyes were as cold as ice. “You- you- Prince David!”

 

“I will repeat myself a second time. Give this girl her staff back. And leave these children alone.” He whispered a spell, a sphere of fire appearing next to him. “Now.” The soldier, scared, let go of the white staff, and ran away.

 

David calmed down, the sphere disappearing. Tiam knelt down, face the girl and the little boy. She had been protecting him the whole time.

 

“Hey, Bathsheba, Eliam. None of you is hurt?” He picked the white staff, giving it to the girl. These two were siblings. Bathsheba was thirteen years old, while her brother was three years younger. Both of them had dark, blue hair, and eyes the same color as the sky in summer. They were orphans, until a kind noble – one of the few – adopted them. The prince and the dancer met them about a few months ago, when they tried to escape from the cook.

 

The prince had accepted to hide them from the cook, if they promised to stop turning his hair pink.

 

Bathsheba beamed at him.

“We are okay! Right, Eliam?” Her little brother nodded shyly. “Thanks a lot, prince David.” The prince also knelt, a kind smile on his lips. He ruffled the little girl’s hair, which made her laugh.

 

“That’s good to hear.” He then whispered to them : “We came here, because we need your help, kids.” He quietly told them about his plan, to which the children nodded enthusiastically. “So, can you do it?” The blue haired girl gave him a wicked grin.

 

“You bet!” She took her brother’s hand, dragging him along, running as fast as they could. “Thanks again!” They had both said it, happily running towards the kitchens. Both men stood up.

 

“I like these kids. It would be nice if I could take them as apprentices.” Tiam was calm, almost at peace. The prince was relieved that he seemed a bit better.

 

“I don’t know why you couldn’t. You should ask Miss Mirai. She’s the one who adopted them after all.” They had began to walk once again. They were silent on their way, but it wasn’t as tense as before. It would be hard to be alright emotionally, and both of them would probably have nightmares. Yes, the man who died was a criminal, who killed dozens of people, but Hearne had been their friend.  And they still let a man die.

 

But it was not as if sulking over it was going to make things better.

 

_Thank you, David._

*******

 

Bathsheba and Eliam were talking with the chef, babbling excuses. They might have, _accidently of course_ , burnt a chicken or two. The chef was a tall woman, with an imposing figure. She was waving around her spatula as she lectured the children. David and Tiam were sneaking in from the back door. They got horrified looks from the other servants. _What is the prince doing here?! Is he out of his mind? The chef is going to kill him! May you rest in Illah’s Heaven , Prince David._

 

While David was taking a few pastries, Tiam was watching the kids, waiting for a sign. In case they had to run. As the woman was still lecturing them, Bathsheba mouthed to Tiam :

 

_You should tell him to hurry! She is going to snap!_

He knelt next to David.

 

“Hey, you should hurry. According to ‘Sheba the chef-”

 

“What do you think you’re doing?! Stealing my pastries! I can’t believe it!” She was practically fuming with rage. The children used his opportunity to escape, while Tiam took the prince’s hand and ran. They barged out of the kitchen, but this time, they used the main entrance. David was desperately trying to hold his pastries, even eating one while running. Eliam, Bathsheba, David and lastly Tiam, were running until the little girl reached the dancer’s chambers, she opened the door, and they all got in the room.

 

Tiam let go of David’s hand, before sitting on the ground, panting heavily. All of them were. Well, except for the prince, who was still chewing on his cake.

 

But smiling.

 

He couldn’t hold it any longer. He laughed. A loud, bubbly laugh, as he had his arms around himself. The kids joined him, and so did David. They just couldn’t stop. Before they knew it, they were laying on the ground, laughing until their ribs hurt, until they were out of breath. The cheer stupidity – as well as childish nature – of what they did was just too much. Bathsheba and her brother had moved closer to Tiam. The girl on his right side, and the boy on his left side.

 

After calming down, but grinning like an idiot, he embraced both of them tightly. Giggling. David joined it, hugging them from the right, the little girl’s back next to his chest.

 

It was such a peaceful moment.

 

The children remembered what David had told them, before they went to the kitchens.

 

_‘Okay, just so you know, I just want to make Tiam happy. He went through a lot, okay? So, let’s just make him laugh!’_

He had succeeded, at last.

 

*******

 

_In the king’s chambers…_

Jesse was reading, or rather observing, an old, rusty book. At least, it seemed to be. The book was actually part of the Kingdom’s archives. It had been hard to get his hands on it, since the Church was the archives’ owner. He had managed to finally get it, after years. His eyes had been fixed on the same page for almost ten minutes.

 

It was a record about Hearne. His age, his appearance, a drawing of his staff. There was also some information on Astralis, his hometown. The whole book was dedicated to the city, but none of the spells invented there were written down. The scrolls containing them had burnt with the city. He had obtained it a few days before departing to the Gorgons’ land.

 

He read it, over and over, trying to find something that he would have missed.

 

Which he finally found.

 

It was a small detail, but it held so much importance.

 

 _A few days after Atraslis’ demise, Hearne appeared with two children at the Church’s doorstep, in front of the old Cathedral. He asked for shelter, but only for one night. The next morning, he left the Church with the two children._ The king didn’t want to think about it, but if want is written here is true, then Hearne did get to talk with the pope.

 

Jesse knew the Church was against a peaceful alliance with the other species, which was why - as soon as he ascended to the throne – he cut all ties with this organisation. It would have been too difficult to get rid of them if they were still together. An enemy is always easier to defeat when it’s not among your allies. Still, he can’t attack the Church under simple hunches. Yet, he knew one thing.

 

David must not go near the Cathedral. No matter what. It was said that the place had a strong connection to Illah, and rumors aren’t always false. The king closed the book, hiding it carefully. He felt as if he was in pain.

 

_I can’t David know that we sealed part of his powers. If he notices it, he will never forgive us. We did it for him. So much power is too much for just a child. Yet, he is already capable of using it…_

He let out a sigh, hoping everything will be fine.

 

*******

 

“Okay, just one more…”David was focused, almost biting his tongue without noticing it. “I turn it…there! I made one!” With an air of triumph, he handed Tiam a flower crown. He chuckled a bit, accepting it. He put it on his head.

 

“You’re being childish, you know that? But thank you, David.” The prince grinned happily at the statement. The day had been relaxing. They went to the city in the afternoon, some villagers congratulating them on their way. Afterwards, they came back to the castle, for some light sparring. They used their staves as swords, but didn’t use any magic. In the end, they called it even. For a good hour they have been sitting on the grass, in the royal gardens.

 

The sun was slowly setting down, coloring the blue sky with patches of orange and red. The wind was blowing softly, and since no one went to the gardens at such a time of the day, they were alone, calmly enjoying each other’s presence. Well, they weren’t exactly alone. Bathsheba and Eliam were sleeping under a tree, right next to them. The little girl, in her sleep, was holding her brother’s hand. A thin line of drool was dripping down her mouth. If you were close enough, you could hear her say “chocolate…” in her sleep.

 

Tiam caressed her hair.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” The prince could only nod, moving closer to Tiam. When he thought about it, he realized that _this_ was his motivation as a good prince. It was to see children being at peace, see his people smile and live without having to worry about their safety. This was his motivation. At least he thought so. Somehow, there was a tiny part of his mind who didn’t think like this. A tiny, almost unnoticeable voice. A small part of his mind seemed to be against a peaceful relationship with the other species.

 

He couldn’t deny that the humans, and magicians, were considered as nothing more than cattle or insects. Even if things were starting to get better, there were still a lot of tension between the magicians and the other species. And the accident in the Gorgons’ land wasn’t going to leave a good impression about the king. Adding insult to injury, the Gorgons and Manticores were the ones who destroyed the city of Astralis. He learnt about it in his history lessons.

 

While Samael seemed friendly and genuinely concerned about a possible alliance, something was off.  He was aware of the Rebel group in his kingdom, but didn’t seem too concerned. Still-

 

“David, are you okay? I have calling you for a while now.” Tiam seemed worried so the prince tried to make him as relieved as can be.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I was just tired.” He tried to smile. Tiam didn’t seem too convinced, but didn’t push the issue. He put his hand on David’s shoulder.

 

“By the way, thank you for today. I know you asked them to cheer me up.” He pointed at the sleeping children. “But I am fine. Really. I am probably going to have some nightmares, but it’ll go away with time.” He gulped. “We…we did the right thing.” He wasn’t sure of his answer, and neither was David.  He lied to Tiam. He had guessed, or rather known, that Hearne was a traitor.

 

“Tiam I-”

 

The dancer cut him.

 

“I know. I have known you long enough. Don’t say anything. I know how much you hate your power, even if you’re starting to control it.” He had a sad smile on his face. _I should have guessed it sooner. I am such an idiot._ David embraced Tiam, tightly. The white haired man felt his prince trembling, tears wetting the dancer’s shoulder. He was surprised, but held him in his arms.

 

“I’m so sorry Tiam…I’m so- sorry. I just want to know why I have this power…and I let Hearne die, and I had to hurt you-”

 

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to blame yourself for everything that happened. None of it was your fault.” He tightened his embrace around David. “So just…let it all out.” Tiam’s voice was trembling, as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

 

They both spent the rest of the afternoon, crying softly in each other’s arms. They were tired and just wanted to stay like this forever. Unfortunately, a servant found them, telling them that dinner was ready, and they needed to see the king and queen. And as if none of this had happened, they both took the children in their arms. Tiam was taking care of the little girl, and Tiam was holding her little brother.

 

*******

 

It was late. All the servants had gone to sleep, and some of the few who were still awake, were blowing off the candles. David had gone to sleep with a faint feeling of worry. Tiam was told to stay with the king and queen after dinner. While the rulers assured their son that nothing was wrong, they were definitely hiding something from him. But he tried not to think of it. Whatever his parents were hiding, they were good parents and leaders.

 

In the audience room, Tiam was standing in front of the King and Queen.

 

“Tiam, do you know why we asked you to stay?” Nitzevet asked him. She was tired, as if a great burden was on her shoulders.

 

“Is it about my state?” He was nervous, unsure of his answer.

 

“Among other things. I am worried about you, and there might be side effects to all the experiments Anzul conducted on you.” She sighed. “You are fine for now, but be careful. If it’s possible, try to rest for a few more days.” Both of them gave Tiam a smile, which made him feel at ease. He tightened his grip on his staff.

 

“But there’s something else we needed to tell you. Or rather, ask of you.” The king had been the one to talk. His throne gave a confidence he wasn’t sure to possess. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I am putting a heavy burden on your shoulders, but considering the current situation, you are the only one we can trust.” With Hearne’s betrayal, they had to be careful. Traitors could still be hiding among them, or prepare a coup d’état. And the recent accident, while the Gorgons seemed to hold no grudge, made the tension among the other species and the humans more and more important.

 

Everything was peaceful, but for how long?

 

“What is it? If it is for David, then, I am ready to do anything.” He sounded so determinate, Jesse was taken aback.

 

“Then we shall be straightforward. We asked you to keep an eye on David, but now, there is something else. No matter what happens, he can’t get close to the Cathedral. Or any member of the Church.” Tiam understood immediately. After all, it was well known that the Church was against a peaceful relationship with the other species. But it was the location that intrigued him.

 

“I understand your concerns about the Church, but isn’t the Cathedral abandoned?” He was confused after all. “It was abandoned years ago. There was a series of murders…” It was a case that had made the whole kingdom tremble with fear. There had been, and still were, a lot of rumors regarding this place. Most people who went there claimed to have seen or heard Illah. The only time humans saw their god was years, even centuries ago. While the Church refused to believe it, it was actually a magician’s work.

 

The man was caught, but they were too delusional to accept it. In the end, they left the Cathedral, and another one – much smaller – was build not far from it. They claimed that the old one was a sacred place. And despite its state, it contained many scrolls and books on magic. Yet, no one was allowed to go there. Even the king and queen couldn’t, but considering how David was stubborn, he was perfectly capable of forcing his way there.

 

The prince, while having other problems, was most of all _searching for answers._

“Even if these are mere rumors, it was still there that Illah descended to give us our gift.” The atmosphere was tense. Tiam could feel it, but stayed calm and composed. After all, he was used to. He had to. It was his role. “This place still holds a strong connection to Illah. And David is no ordinary magician. He is a singularity of this world. His power is the proof.” He paused to let his wife continue.

 

“Going there will most certainly make his power stronger than it already is. We can’t allow this to happen, it would make him mad.” Tiam kneeled on one knee in front of the rulers, solemn. He still looked at them, with attention. He wasn’t over what happened with his father of Hearne, but for the sake of his prince, of this whole kingdom, he had to get used to it. It was a terrible task, but he had to.

 

_I can’t stand this idea, but I am probably going to see more people die in the future. I tried to avoid this role, like a coward, but I guess I can’t run from it any longer._

 

  “Tiam, I know it must be hard for you, since you have feelings for him.” At Tiam’s shocked face, they gave him a small nod. “Don’t worry, we knew for a long time. You have been brave Tiam. It must have been hard for you. Learning about your past.” Tiam let a single tear fall on the ground. What happened, happened, and he couldn’t change the past, but it didn’t make it less painful.

 

“Your majesty, it is harder than you can imagine. I am a monster. I do not have a dragon’s blood in myself, but I was still linked to it. I still killed hundreds of people. I was not myself, but I have their blood on my hands.” He sighed. “But I will protect David. I will stop him if he tries to go to the Cathedral.”

Nitzevet stood up from her throne, so did her husband.

 

“Tiam, thank you. We are putting a heavy burden on you, we are conscious of that.” Her soft expression disappeared, to leave its place to an implacable expression. The face of a woman ready to sacrifice anything for her family, her kingdom. “But after this incident with Hearne, we can’t afford any trouble. Traitors could still be hiding among us, and David will probably try to search more information on his power. Use force if necessary, but don’t let him go near the Church.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.” He was ready to stand up, but had one more thing to say. “I do have a question.”

 

“What is it, Tiam? Never fear to ask us anything.” The queen had found her soft tone of voice once again.

 

“Are his powers still under control? During the fight with Hearne he managed to use a powerful wind spell. Way too powerful.” Nitzevet pulled a necklace from her robe. It was a bright jewel, with a golden chain, and a quartz at its center. Yet, if you looked closer, you would notice a faint crack. The queen frowned. Yet, it was the king who decided to talk.

 

“The amulet will be able to keep him under control for now. But he is still a singularity. It’s not as if we could maintain his powers under control for long.”

 

“Tiam, you have to be careful. Just promise me this.” Nitzevet pulled the jewel back.

 

“I promise.”

 

_David can’t know that I lied to him. He would never trust me again. But with his power…I have to be careful._

_That is my role. I am his guardian, and I will never let him go the Cathedral. Even if it takes my life._

He gripped the crystal flower he carried with him, glowing with magoi.

 

_Sorry David._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libika's Corner :  
> -Bathsheba : Wife of King David in the Bible, her name means "daugher of the oath."  
> -Eliam : Father of Bathsheba, one of King David's mighty warriors, his name means "God is my nation." Also from the Bible.
> 
> *flies away in a cloud of glitter* Reviews are more than welcome! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! (^ v ^)/


	11. Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Tiam both have to make a choice, and sometimes, thinks aren't as easy as they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~ Realmy the slow writer here! I am so sorry about the late updates, but school ate away my motivation...Although I am feeling a bit better now!  
> So, the chapter was named after the song "Lurking" from the FMA brotherhood soundtrack!  
> As usual, thanks for the support and reviews are always welcome! (^ w ^)  
> English is not my first language, so please, forgive me for the mistakes!

He closed his book. It was late, way too late for him to stay awake. Yet, there he was. A candle was lit on his nightstand, a small bottle of ink resting beside it. His hair was down, as it usually was, his skin seemed paler than what it should be. He had dark circles under his eyes, black surrounding blue. Slowly, he took his quid once again, writing down his thoughts and discoveries. He was tired. He was too tired. And his “trip” to the Gorgons’ land had exhausted him.

 

Not physically. Out there, everything had happened so quickly, he didn’t even have the time to worry, cry, and be scared. This ordeal had demanded action, and he had had to be composed, and as optimistic as one could have been. For a while, he had managed to forget about his power. Or rather, it wasn’t as bothering as when he was a child. He remembered how he’d cry himself to sleep, over and over again. He remembered how he’d know who would come back alive from a war, and who wouldn’t.

 

This power was a curse.

 

He was the only one like this. No one could use such a large quantity of magoi. No one could predict certain events from the future. Only him. He didn’t know why. As he wrote, he could feel the tears coming. His throat was on fire, and before he knew it, salty drops flew down his tired face. David was lost. He wrote down any vision he saw, in the hope to find a meaning. For him, his visions were the pieces of a complex puzzle, one that might take him years to solve.

 

_I don’t know what is happening to me. I tried to lead a normal life, but it seems like Illah himself is against it. Why do I have this power? I am alone, in the end. I do love my family, and Tiam. I would do anything to protect them. Same for Bathsheba and her brother. They are still children, they shouldn’t have to worry about anything. I love them so much._

_But I am still alone. I am a singularity of this world. If I want to live with others, I would need to hide my true self. I was born with a power that surpasses the very limits of this world. Yet, is there a reason? I can see fragments of the future. My magic is stronger than anyone else’s. I don’t have my place in this world. No matter what, I’ll always be an outsider._

_I never thought this before, but now, I do._

_I have to know more about my power. I wish I could. But I don’t want to be a burden for mother and father. Tiam already have enough to worry. Sometimes, I wish I could be like him. Adapt myself. Not even him can understand me._

_Recently, my parents seem strange. They are on edge. They are hiding something, and I am sure of it. Mother and Father only want to protect me, so whatever the reason behind their lies, I know they did well. I didn’t have any vision recently. Yet, I know something’s coming. It is strange. There are days when I feel like my power isn’t…complete? As if something is blocking it._

_For now, the only thing I can do is to become stronger. I’ll keep on training, and I’ll become a king magicians will be proud to have. I still have a long way to go. I just want to be happy, and see him smile every day. Tiam was there for me since our childhood. He held me when I cried, and I did the same. I don’t want these peaceful days to be gone. I want them to last forever. I want to make this kingdom a better one._

_I could use my gift for my research. There are a lot of things I don’t know of, but I will surely find something. I just have to try. I am beginning to control my power. Sometimes, when I place my hands near my eyes, and focus, I can see something. But I don’t like what I see. I don’t want any of these things to happen. Sometimes, I wish I could meet Illah. I don’t want a power that’s going to make me miserable for the rest of my life. I want a purpose, anything._

_Mother told me I am a singularity, someone who is not supposed to have such a power. For now, I need to focus on the kingdom. With the possible presence of traitors, most soldiers are on edge. For now, there are none, but if a guest seems suspicious, then…he will most likely be questioned. Mother is kind and gentle, but when it comes to the kingdom, she is ready to do anything. And Tiam seems to understand my own parents better than I do._

_He is exhausted these days. It’s as if something is constantly worrying him. But I shouldn’t pay so much attention to it. I love him, he loves me, and he would never lie to me. It’s probably the whole Gorgon accident. His hair is beginning to turn blond again. At least, it won’t be a reminder of what happened._

_I would be scolded if I said it out loud, but…can peace truly exist between the other species and us, magicians?_

_I wish I could know._

He sighed, putting his quid on the table, the book next to it. He stayed like this, silent and tired. Tomorrow was going to be busy, as he had his training sessions. Ever since he turned fifteen – two years ago seemed like such a long time – he began practicing swordsmanship with a special instructor. He didn’t use a sword, but his staff. According to the instructor, named Aster, “A magician cannot only rely on his magic. If you don’t have enough magoi left, or want to spare it, it’s better to know how to fight by using your _own_ strength”.

 

He smiled lightly, yet with a bit of sadness.

 

As he leaned to blow the candle, he heard a small, almost unnoticeable noise. From what he could have heard, it was the sound of something soft, falling on the ground. He waited for the same sound once again, but there was nothing. All was silent. He decided not to give it any importance.

 

_It was probably a cat from the gardens. Nothing to worry about and I’m tired._

With these thoughts, he blew the candle and went back to sleep.

*******

 

_A few minutes before…_

 

Tiam couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t. Right now, he was walking down the corridor, thinking that walking could help. He had taken his staff with him, in case something happened. He had no idea regarding _what_ could happen, but “better safe than sorry” as they say. He was wearing a long, white tunic, similar to the one he wore while dancing. His hair, which was gaining its original color, was loosely tied in a ponytail.

 

As he walked, ready for another restless night, he heard a noise. Turning his head, he saw no one behind him. Even though it was nighttime, the corridors weren’t completely dark. The blond was holding a candle in his other hand, moving it to see whoever was there. He walked slowly down the corridor, cold sweat running down his spine. It was like the books the queen used to read to David and him, when they were children. Monsters hidden in dark corridors and capturing children.

 

Advancing, he heard the sound again, more clearly.

 

 

No one should be awake at such a late time, and in the corner of Tiam’s mind, an idea was slowly making him panic. Not everyone agreed with the king’s policies, and in the past, some people attempted to kill him or David. As it was said, the worst enemies are always those hiding among your allies. And with the recent accident involving Hearne…He tried to determine where the noise was coming from.

 

This was when he realized.

 

Behind him.

 

He turned, and was finally able to identify a cloaked silhouette. He could see the person’s staff, shining lightly in the moonlight. This person had managed to infiltrate the castle, and went past the guards. It seemed like this person knew where they were going. _Smart enough to check the maps in the Archive chamber._ He blew out the candle, reducing his chances of being caught. He hid behind a statue, waiting for a good opportunity.

 

He sensed the person moving closer.

 

_Thalj Salis!_

 

Before the person could even sigh, their feet were frozen. He fell on the ground, for it was a man as his hood revealed his face. Tiam walked towards him.

 

The man was too young to be called a man. It was a boy, no older than Tiam himself, even younger than the dancer. He had a knife strapped to his belt. Now that Tiam looked at him, the boy reminded him of a scared kitten, rather than a potential murderer. Before doing anything he might regret, he decided it would be wise to talk to him first. At least until a guard or Aster arrived, after all, they were on night duty.

 

“Who are you, and what were you going to do with that knife?” The answer was obvious, and this was just a child.

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything! Release me now!” The boy tried to move, but in vain. The ice was firmly freezing his legs.

 

“It’s better if you tell me, or else, It might hurt a little.” And this was what Tiam hated. He decided to protect David no matter what, even lying to him for his sake. He was ready – not quite – to kill for him. But this was just a child, a fourteen years old boy that probably had no clues of what he was doing.

 

The boy calmed down. Or at least, seemed to have. “Isn’t it obvious? If the prince dies, then the kingdom would be unstable. The other species can’t live with us! They are below us! We were given our powers by god himself…Astralis…” This answer was something he learnt, or that was repeated to him hundreds and hundreds of times. Except for the last bit.

 

“No one is below anyone. It’s not as if killing the prince would solve anything.” He made a small pause. _Wait a minute. Something is wrong here…_ “How old are you?”

 

“Older than you.” He was smiling wickedly.

 

“You just said the word ‘Astralis’.” The boy’s eyes widened, and he flinched lightly at the city’s mention. “You knew Hearne, didn’t you. You were one of the children he saved.” It was an affirmation rather than a question.

The boy was silent.

 

“So…? What if I was? Hearne protected us, and he gave us a home. My older brother got killed because he protected us. And my sister died a few years after our escape. You have no idea of what we went through. You think we can live with the other species, even after what they’ve done to our city? After all the suffering the humans had and have to go through? Don’t make me laugh! _You_ are the idiot here.”

 

Tiam found nothing to say to this. He firmly believed that humans and the other species could live together, yet…yet what? Did he truly believe it?

 

“I-” Before he could answer, an ice spear pierced the boy, or rather the man’s heart. Tiam looked on his right. Leaning on the wall, was Aster, David’s instructor. He was a well-built man, with brown hair and golden eyes. He was in charge of the magicians’ training, but only those who specialized in offensive magic.

 

“Tiam, you know you should have killed him. He couldn’t have given us useful information, and it was too dangerous to let him live.” His voice was almost a whisper, yet imposing and rich. Tiam tried not to tremble, but no matter how hard he tried, the smell of blood reminded him of his burden. He stood up, walking away. Trying to. Aster had stopped him, catching his arm.

 

“You should be careful. The prince must not know of what happened today.” The dancer weakly nodded. “Good. Now, go get some sleep, you look exhausted.” He patted Tiam’s hair, before letting the teenager go. The dancer stopped midway.

 

“Say Aster…”

 

The older man waited for the younger one to continue.

 

“What’s on your mind?”

_A hundred things._ “Nothing. Never mind. Just take care of the body, please.” _And the blood, and every single thing wrong with this whole situation._ He quietly walked away, slowly disappearing into the darkness, his long tunic slightly touching the ground. As silently as a ghost. Meanwhile, Aster sighed at the sight of the body. Another body to be disposed of. More than anyone else, save for the king and queen, he knew how hard it must be for Tiam.

He was a teenager. Yet, he swore to protect the prince, no matter what. And so, he lied. Again and again. Hiding the truth. But he also had to have a strong mind, which Aster doubted he had. Not that the dancer wasn’t strong, but he wasn’t strong _enough_ to assume such a position. As he moved the  body, he couldn’t help thinking of the queen’s decision. It is true that Tiam was closer to David than anyone else, but asking of him to play spies…

 

It was bound to backfire sooner or later.

*******

As Tiam walked towards his own room, he let his mind wander, in some old memories. He remembered the time he fell and hurt his foot, and David had insisted on carrying him all the way to his room. Or when David had run away crying after a nightmare, and he held him all night. He loved him. Too much for his own good. The prince was kind and had the purest smile in the world.

 

The dancer wanted him to stay this way.

 

He wanted to see him smile, not having to worry about his power anymore. Yet, he knew that David was looking for answers. He didn’t see the point of not having such a power without a purpose. Since he was child, he could – on mere instinct – tell how an expedition would end. He could learn spells quickly and even started writing his own theories on magic. Where Tiam was talented, David was a genius, far more capable then the others. Which is why he never had any other friends, aside from him and Hearne. Or so they thought. The redhead’s death had been a blow to both of them, but reality beat them hard. They had no time to mourn, to time to cry, only to act.

He couldn’t do anything, out of cowardice. Even among the court, there still were nobles who wanted the king to renew his ties with the church. The situation was hard enough as it already was. Even though Samael had said that he held no blame, they all had seen the look on his face. He had been polite, when he offered them his castle and his hospitality. Nothing more.

 

When he finally reached his chambers, a thought crossed his mind. _I swear by Illah, but I also used to swear by the dragons. But I wonder if Illah is such a sacred being. After all, he must be a cruel god, to make David suffer or made me kill my village._ He shook his head. Such thought should be no more. The royal family did not depend on the Church, but people were still Illah’s believers to a certain degree. They knew that their god existed, for he was the one who gave them their gifts, but no knew where he was.

_I should be careful. David’s getting stronger by the minute. He is studying his visions and theories on magic…_

He sighed, before going to sleep, at last.

*******

 

As soon as he finished eating, David headed to the library. He was wearing a long, dark blue robe, with golden bracelets around his wrists and his hair loosely braided. He was holding his book with one hand, and his staff with the other. It was early in the morning, and most people were sleeping. Only the servants and the librarian were awake. On his way, he met a young serving girl – probably no older than he was – and asked her to bring some tea in the library as soon as she could. The girl blushed, before bowing and heading to the kitchens.

 

The castle’s library was impressive, to say the least. Each day, servants polished the bookshelves, making them shine brighter than ever. This library contained thousands of books, if not more, from the time humans did not possess magic, to now. David didn’t know why he chose to be there. Yet, as soon as he woke up, he had…a feeling. Something, perhaps his mysterious power, was telling him to go there. He welcomed the librarian, the latter seeming pleased.

 

“My, my! If that isn’t the little boy who used to run here, pestering me for books to read?” The old librarian, named Aldous, gave the prince a warm, welcoming smile. “It is indeed nice to see you, my boy.”

 

“Good morning Aldous.” David nodded. “It’s true that I haven’t see you in a long time. How is Aster? He seems tired lately.” Aster was not only his instructor, but also Aldous’ oldest son. His little sister was one of the healers, a cheerful young woman named Mirai, but everyone called her Miss Mirai, despite the fact that she was married, to a noblemen nonetheless. And she was Bathsheba and Eliam’s guardian. The old librarian sighed.

 

“Illah knows! He said that he’s been suffering from nightmares. Yet, I don’t know how to help him. Or perhaps, he finally found someone!” They both chuckled.With a wave of his hand, he continued. “But my dear boy, tell me, what is it that you are looking for today? Is it a book on fire spells, as usual?”

 

“No Aldous. I am searching for books on the kingdom’s history.” He didn’t even know what he said this. But for now, he was going to follow his instinct, and see where it’d take him. Aldous checked his parchment, before answering the boy’s request.

 

“Right next to the books on healing, my child. Climb up these stairs, and you’ll find them in the study. I think they were place on shelf next to the books on poisons, if I may be more precise.” He smiled again. “Enjoy your studies, my boy. If you intend on staying here, would you like me to tell a servant that you’ll eat with me?”

 

“Thank you Aldous, but there’s no need to. And I asked a servant to bring some tea. Lemon tea is your favorite, if I remember correctly.” David smiled, before climbing up the stairs.

 

Aldous had seemed startled, but was touched by the prince’s concern. _No matter what fate has prepared for you, you’ll always be the loud, excited boy I knew._

*******

The study was, as expected, quiet. As soon as he arrived, he put his staff on one of the tables, as well as his book. But he wasn’t careless. He used an ink that he made himself, and if anyone tried to read the book, they would only see blank pages. Not even Tiam. At the thought of his lover, he felt a slight pang of guilt. He kept his writings to himself, saying that he didn’t have any visions since their mission.

 

He stared at the books, trying to figure out which one he was searching for. _“The History of Kings and Queens”, “The Encyclopedia of Poisonous flowers”, “Magic through the Ages”…_ Nothing. He picked the encyclopedia. After all, knowing this wouldn’t hurt. Some flowers were actually pretty easy to find, and he had seen some of them during his journey to the Gorgons’ land. He tried to remember Tiam’s words.

 

“ _Even if we’re in the middle of winter here, don’t try to touch these! They’re wolf banes. Just a touch, it would be hell to cure you!” He was firmly holding David’s wrist, the latter surprised by such a reaction._

_“Why? Are they that dangerous?”_

_“Just a touch is enough, and if it not taken care of, you’ll die within an hour. I warned the others, don’t worry. Never touch them with your bare hands, okay?”_

He still remembered how beautiful the flowers had been. Well, even the most beautiful rose had its thorns after all. After what seemed to be an hour, he closed the book, and paced. He was searching for something, without knowing what it was. He was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. He wanted a sign, anything. He looked at the large window, overlooking the city.

 

Then, it stroke him. Perhaps what he was searching wasn’t a book, but something else. He tried to study his surroundings. Chairs, desks, bookshelves, quills and pots of ink and of course, a statue of two. One was that of a woman, weeping as she held her child. The other, was a man wearing a long tunic, holding a book in his hand, and a balance in the other. It was supposed to be a symbol of knowledge.

 

But something was off about these statues. Or more specifically, about the woman’s.

 

As David moved closer to it, he could faintly feel a breeze on his face. It was barely noticeable, and it was probably due to his power that he even managed to notice it. So there was something behind it. He knelt next to the statue, and without even thinking of it, put his hand on the child’s head. Suddenly, his eyes widened at the sight of a passage. It was narrow, but more than enough for one person. Still under the surprise, he took his staff and his book from the table.

 

_What the hell is this? I never heard of such a passage, and yet mother told me of the underground tunnels beneath the castle, in case of trouble. Why did she hide this from me? And what about father?_

With a mix of confusion and pain, he began walking.

*******

Tiam was reading in his room, until he heard someone knocking at the door.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“It’s me, Tiam.” This was Aster. He let the man enter, even though he found such a visit strange. He was supposed to be teaching David this morning. The dancer was a bit embarrassed at his own state. His pale, now slightly blond hair was messy and he was wearing nothing more than a pair of loose pants. He was thankful that Aster didn’t mind it.

 

“Oh, good morning Aster.” He was still shaken by what happened last night. “Shouldn’t you be with David now?”

 

“Well, yes, but for some reasons, the king has called all the instructors and nobles to the audience chamber. Which is why I came here. Do you know anything of it?” The instructor wasn’t an easily shaken man, but to see him this worried…

 

Something was wrong.

 

“I don’t know anything about it. Only guesses and conjectures.” He waited, and when Aster nodded, he kept going. “I am not sure, but when we were in the Gorgons’ land, the king told me something about Hearne. But of course, this has to go no further than this room.” He took a deep breath. “The boy we- you killed yesterday was one of the children Hearne saved from Astralis.”

 

“I know this much, they were orphans, from what David’s grandfather concluded at the time.”

 

“Well, according to an archive, after escaping the city, Hearne went to the Church, and stayed there for a few days. We only know this, but if you think what I think, then the Church did help Hearne. Giving him food, and probably gold, because they knew of his plan, which was to kill the Gorgons.”

 

“The children had never been heard of again, so I assume that they must have stayed there.” A grim look was on the brunette’s face. “If our suspicions are true, then the king and queen, and even David, are in danger. This practically means that the Church supported a murderer. And there must have been others, aside from Hearne’s group. Hell, there could be hundreds if not thousands of others!” Aster was furious. It was no secret that the Church was against the King’s peaceful treaties and motivations, but if it went as far as putting the citizens in danger…

 

“Aster, even if we know this, even if the king and the queen know that, it’s not as if the Church could be accused so easily. And all the knowledge they possess in their library might have some information on David’s powers.”

 

“We would be screwed if he tried to get there, wouldn’t we? According to the other instructors, he’s been making spells and theories not even the greatest magician could think of.” Aster sighed. He knew of Tiam’s feelings for the prince, and most of all how this whole “lying business” was taking a toll on him. Sometimes, he wondered why Tiam had even accepted to be…well, perhaps the closest thing to what he was doing was spying.

 

_He sure loves the prince. But if the Church knows it…let’s not think about it._

They stayed silent for a moment, no one dared breaking the silence. Until Tiam did.

 

“So, what do we do now?”

 

“For now, I am going to meet the king. I think that it might have something to do with the Church. Don’t give me that look, it’s just a hunch.” He gave the teen a small grin, before heading out. “I’ll tell you later.” _Although I have a bad feeling about this._

*******

The passage was dark, and David had to use one of his fire spells to show the way. He moved and turned on pure instinct, never hesitating. There wasn’t any bones or traces of blood, which proved that no one had died here. At least, he hoped so. As he moved closer, he began to see some objects. A chair, a desk, some books on the table. He finally stopped here. There was a small hole, at the bottom of the wall facing him. He could hear some voices, but decided to focus on what he found.

 

He opened one of the books. The place was old, and as such, the books were covered by dust.  Most of them were from magicians who claimed to be spies of some sort, and met here. But, they were in fact guards who’d sneak here to catch a glimpse of their favorite ladies. He was ready to go back to the study until-

 

“This can’t be true! They caused us enough trouble; you have to refuse your majesty!” This was Mirai’s voice, and among the other ones, he recognized Aster’s as he supported his sister. David noticed that the sound came from the hole. He laid on his stomach, dirtying his robe. From where he was, he could see all the instructors, as well as his father, and his mother. 

 

“Your majesty, with all due respect, letting the Church Elder come here would be a terrible mistake. We already have proof that he helped Hearne, and such an act is unforgivable.” He had never seen his instructor like this.

 

“While I do understand and share your views Aster, we need to have an access to their archives, and know why this place has such a strong connection with our god, Illah.” The prince’s eyes widened. This was just a rumor, why care about it? His mother stood up.

 

“Aster, if the Elder is trying to destroy us, it is better to keep him under our watch. We might not be able to stop his potential spying, but we’ll know everything that he does. We’ll just have to make him think that our government wants to be one with Church once again, and bide our time until we learn something useful.” This was Nitzevet in all her glory. A kind mother, but as a queen, she was the true ruler of the kingdom.

 

“We understand, your majesty, we all do.” Faie was the one who talked. She was the instructor specialized in defensive spells, and was respected among her peers. “But if I may, aren’t these mere rumors? No one knows what the Church does to its people, they were probably driven mad.”

 

“And yet, Faie, a great magic can be sensed there. It’s almost oppressing, from what told me my own spies.” This one had been Eadwig, one of the main healers, along with Mirai and his own mother. “Whatever these person saw, it was a magic being.” David, still shocked by his discovery, heard them murmur.

 

“It’s settled then. But we have to be careful. I shall ask one of my personal spies to keep an eye on David.” His own father had said this, and even from this distance, David could see how it pained the king.

“The same one?” wondered Faie. “He is too young Jesse.” Faie and Nitzevet have been friends for a long time, and she was the closest thing the king had to a sister.

 

“My decision is final. The Elder is supposed to arrive in a week. Until then, we’ll have to be careful. One of Hearne’s companions was found yesterday, thankfully, he was taken care of.” _Taken care of? Don’t tell me he…_ Still shaken, David stood up, and cleaned his robes. Good. He used a water trick Tiam showed him, and cleaned his face.

 

This was too much information for one day.  He was hurt, confused, furious to have been lied to. He wanted to scream, kick and burn the whole place. Yet, he kept his feelings for himself. He was in a tricky situation. He knew that his parents meant well, but he felt betrayed nonetheless. At least, Tiam never lied to him.

 

For now, he’d have to play his role of ignorant prince. But now, one thing was sure. He had to go the Church, no matter what. And he had to find a way to talk to Illah, one way of another. Still listening to his instinct, he knew that his staff was the key.

In a week, the Church Elder would be here, which meant that the Cathedral wouldn’t be as protected as it usually was.

 

The perfect occasion.

*******

At night, Tiam received a message from Aster. A letter was on his bed. He took a thin knife from his night table and opened the seal. As usual, the message was coded, in case someone found it, they’d just think it was a poem send to a lover.

 

_The old man is close, closer_

_Than ever._

_And my love, your own love has to be careful,_

_Not to like this fool._

_But fear not, for you have until the seventh day,_

_To protect our child, and keep him beautiful,_

_And whatever, whatever happens…_

“ ‘ _Don’t let him pray.’”_ Tiam’s voice was nothing but a faint whisper, lost in the cold night. So the enemy is finally coming. And if David gets too close to the Church – and Illah forbid, the Cathedral – he will most likely have a vision. Whatever would come of it, Tiam was sure that it would be terrible. Everything would be decided in seven days. And if David discovers the dancer’s lies, he would never forgive him.

 

 _If it comes to it, I will have to fight him. I know him, he is stubborn, and won’t take no for an answer if I try to stop him._ He tore the letter, and took his staff. He let his hand touch the golden scepter, with its jewels, and its spike, sharper than any sword or dagger. He closed his eyes, as if silently praying.

 _I am no match for him, but if there is truly a god in this world, give me strength. David’s mental health is on the verge of madness. Illah, Tiamat, if you truly watch over us, protect David._ He could feel a tear flowing down his cheek, and another one, from his other eye. His grip on his staff tightened.

 

“Keep my beloved safe, whatever it takes. I love him more than anyone.” He was gripping his robe, on the place where his heart should be. “If I have to kill you to keep you safe David, I will do it.”

 

_But I don’t think I can._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Libika's corner :  
> \- Aldous : an english name, rarely used apparently, meaning "old"  
> \- Faie ; an english name, meaning "fairy"  
> \- Eadwig : Anglo-saxon name, ead meaning "wealth, fortune" and wig " war".  
> Some information about this part of the story : As you know, this is not part of the magi canon, at least until i reach the part of the fanfic that will overlap with it. I went with an idea that seemed nice to explore : some kind of repetitive history. You'll know what I mean later on ( in around two chapters). Also, the idea that there was something of organisation before David's council of elders was good, and I hope I'll be able to write it well!


	12. Entr'acte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some people can't take it anymore, and more lies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo~ double update! The song is "Entr'acte" from the FMA brotherhood soundtrack~ I hope you will all enjoy this chapter! If you think that the ending's a bit rushed, don't worry, the next chapter will continue from there~  
> Enjoy my lovelies!

_Five days before the Elder’s arrival…_

“Don’t let your guard down, David!” Aster launched towards the prince at full speed, but without the desire to kill. David reacted quickly, blocking his instructor’s blow. Using Aster’s backing away at his advantage, he moved quickly, and managed to break the elder’s guard, his sword close to the other’s neck. They were panting, for the day had been a day of training, and the sun was making the heat unbearable. Both of them were shirtless, attracting the gaze of a few soldiers and servants.

 _Not that I can blame them_ , thought Aster. The prince was a beauty, looking more like his mother than his father. There was no scar on his fair skin, and his long, silky soft black hair was tied in a high ponytail, although some strands were surrounding his face.  Yet, what charmed others were his eyes, as clear as a summer sky.

 

But today, as Aster found himself at the prince’s mercy during their training, he could see the pure anger that filled these eyes, usually filled with excitement after sparring. The prince backed away, slightly shaken.

Aster was going to call it a day, until he took notice of the cut on his arms and the one on his leg.

 

“Let’s call it a day, shall we? And don’t give that face, you did well.” He patted him on the head, and called a servant, asking her to get Tiam. He was tending another magician’s wounds on the training field. He was just wearing a white, sleeveless tunic, and his hair was also tied up like David’s. When he arrived with a potion, he let an exasperated sigh.

 

“Again? Why is everyone getting hurt today, this is just a training!” The truth is, ever since the king revealed that the Elder would come in five days, everyone was on edge. No one liked the Church. Not only were they against the king’s peaceful policies, but the nobles – or elders as they liked to call themselves – were arrogant beyond belief, and the way they looked at children and teenagers sickened them.

 

“Sorry Tiam. I tried to be careful, but-” The dancer shook his head with a warm smile.

 

“No need to worry, these aren’t serious.” He gave Aster the potion, created thanks to David’s help, and the cuts were already beginning to fade. Yet, the instructor felt tired. “See? Nothing serious.” David took Tiam’s hand in his, and gave it a light squeeze. They didn’t spend a lot of time together, and if the other magicians weren’t there, he would have kissed the – now - blond.

 

He was on edge, but for more reasons than one. The Church, this spy who could be watching them at this very moment, the nightmares – which started haunting him again – his visions. Most of all, he was feeling powerful. It was as if the power his staff gave him made him invincible. He wanted to ignore it, but it was hard, too hard.

*******

“Nitve, is everything alright?” They were in their chamber, studying the papers regarding the Elder’s arrival. Some arrangements needed to be made, after all. Jesse stopped his task, and took his wife’s hand in his. “Tell me, what is the matter.” He could feel her trembling. Yet, without saying a word, she took the pendant she carried, and showed it.

 

And so, both of them understood.

*******

The Cathedral, despite being called like this, looked like a palace, rather than a cathedral. The place was white, from the columns, to the marble on the ground. The stained glasses were gigantic, some of them had the height of the walls. The nobles part of the Church, or just supporting it, had a love for luxury, and it showed. Statues of gold, bouquets of roses along the corridors, rich paintings and every single one of them wore the most exquisite clothes.

 

But this place was known for one thing : its connection to Illah. For some reason, the magic here was oppressive, and only those who had a divine staff could bear it. No one actually saw Illah here nor claimed to see him. These were mere rumors invented by some magicians, who resented the Church. Yet, Elder Goliah couldn’t deny that these rumors held a part of truth. The men who yelled far and wide these words were indeed mad.

 

He was old, older than the king, older than Jesse’s own father before him. But magic could do wonders. You could be as old as city, and yet have the appearance of a young flower. Goliah seemed to be in his forties, with long, dark blond hair. His eyes were grey, fierce and piercing, in spite of his age. He was a man of power, greedy and ready to do anything to accomplish his goal. He was smiling, almost too calmly, and eyed his comrades.

 

“Ah, my dear friends. This king made a dangerous mistake by shutting us out. Can’t he realize his mistake? Magic is gift from our Father, only us, magicians, possess it! We have been chosen by our Father to rule upon this world!” He stood up. “Yet, this foolish king wants to befriend these creatures who persecuted us for centuries!” The other nobles, along with some priests, giggled at the statement. “My friends, in five days, we shall be in the enemy’s castle. We will manipulate him, and he will cause his own downfall.” He spoke of his idea with glee, as if he was nothing more than a child.

 

“But what shall we do afterwards, oh Elder Goliath?” asked a young man, clad in a rich, blue tunic.

 

“Yes, what shall we do? Your word is our command!” echoed a young woman, similarly dressed.

 

“May our Father Illah bless you, my children. We shall eradicate this impure king, and his queen. But keep the prince alive. He shall probably be of use, and do the same for his companions, if they are with him. Purge the rest of the castle. But we shall wait. We’ll make him believe that our intentions are his, and wait for our manipulation to work. Prince David is the key. Kill the impure, kill the traitors!” He raised his staff, a general, leading his soldiers towards a sacred battle.

 

“Kill the impure! Kill the traitors!”

 

“Kill the impure!”

 

“Kill the traitors!”

*******

David was reading under a tree, until he saw Tiam arriving, with pastries and tea. The garden was quiet, and they wouldn’t be bothered. The blond put the tea and the food aside, sitting next to the prince as he closed his book. The dancer rested his head on David’s shoulder, as the latter wrapped an arm around his waist, and kissed the fair, clear hair.

 

“I missed this.” He whispered against Tiam’s hair. He didn’t have any moment of peace, alternating between lessons and nightmares. And Tiam…his nights seemed as restless as his own. He was often tired, and even had seemed distant, but now, they had some time together. And he couldn’t stop thinking about the spy. To think that his own parents trusted him so little!

 

“Is something wrong, David? You don’t look so well.” Tiam cupped the prince’s face with his hands, in a reassuring touch. He leaned onto the touch, but couldn’t bring himself to say the truth. What if the spy could hear them?

 

“Nothing. I guess I feel the same as the rest of the castle.” Tiam nodded, but David could see that he didn’t believe him. _Sorry Tiam. I can’t mention it. I would put you in danger._ Ever since he learnt of his parents’ meeting with the instructor, he had been working. Working on his own magic, and how he could somewhat use it to see Illah. Yet, he found nothing. The sole fact that he was a singularity could be more than enough. Perhaps. No matter how dangerous it was, he need to get to the Church’s cathedral. Or rather, “overly luxurious and golden” palace.

 

_The Elder will be here, which means that most of the high ranked magicians of the Church will be with him. They don’t trust us, so it’s no surprise. I’ll just have to take the passage mother showed me. The Elder will know my face, since I’ll have to greet him, but those at the palace don’t._

He was going, and already was, to lie to Tiam, his own parents and his instructor. Yet, something else worried him about the Elder’s visit. Bathsheba and Eliam. They were smart children, and David was fond of them. He didn’t wish them any harm. He often thought that even if one day he turned his back on the kingdom, which wasn’t likely to happen, he’d never abandon them, or Tiam.

 

He tightened his embrace.

*******

Bathsheba was in her room, at night, reading a story to her little brother. She was only thirteen, but she was a kind – if not too playful – girl, and she loved her brother. He was shy, and as the oldest, she felt that it was her duty to protect him. As soon as Eliam was peacefully sleeping, she closed the book, and kissed his forehead.

 

She couldn’t sleep. Like most children, she knew of the Church’s members, and how they eyed children. Eliam was so scared about the Elder’s upcoming visit that she decided to sleep with him for a while. As she was deep in thoughts, she heard a faint knock at the door.  She quietly quitted her bed, to open it. It was David, clad in his long, dark tunic, and his hair loose. She loved to play with it when he’d let her. Although, he still had not forgotten the pink accident.

 

“Hi Sheba, I am not bothering you, am I?” He knelt down, ruffling her hair. She grinned, telling him that he didn’t. “Is Eliam sleeping?” The little girl nodded.

 

“He is. He says that he can’t sleep without a story, because he is scared.” Her dark, blue eyes were filled worry. _Understandable,_ thought the prince. “Is something wrong, prince David?” He tried to reassure her.

 

“Nothing, don’t worry. I wanted to talk to you about Tiam. Can I ask you a favor?” The girl was surprised, but nodded enthusiastically nonetheless. “Thank you. Because of the Elder’s visit, I won’t be with Tiam a lot.” _I can’t believe I am lying to an innocent child. But it’s not completely a lie._ He gave Bathsheba a flower, identical to Tiam’s crystal one.

 

“It’s pretty, but it is?”

 

“Listen to me very carefully. You must not talk of this to anyone. Not even Eliam, and especially not to Tiam, Aster or Mirai. Promise?”

 

“I promise!” David smiled, then ruffled her hair again.

 

“Okay then. I don’t trust the Church, but so does this whole castle. I don’t like the way they act around children or how they would around Tiam and the other young magicians.” He pointed the flower. “You must keep this flower with you every day, until they are gone. If something happens, break it, and I’ll know it.”

 

Bathsheba wondered why he couldn’t just talk to the king and queen, but ignored it. David had made sure that no one followed him, so the spy wouldn’t see this.

 

“Okay. I will look over Tiam!” She gave him a smile, and David felt a pang of guilt. He was manipulating a little girl. He hugged her, as an older brother would, and kissed her forehead, wishing her good night.

 

_Thank you, you brave little girl._

*******

“Tiam, did you notice anything suspicious today?”Tiam was talking with Aster, in the king’s personal study, with the latter.

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, your majesty. Everyone is on edge, and I don’t think it’s going to change soon. But no one will cause trouble.” He was faintly trembling. God, he hated lying to David this way, but he’d protect his lover, no matter what.

 

“Same here. The magicians thinks that it’s too suspicious that the Elder himself decided to come here. But they won’t do anything stupid, they might hate the Church for it’s worth, but they know when to keep it low.” He was worried too, but didn’t show it. The king nodded, serious as ever.

 

“Thank you, both of you. We have to be careful. Gaining access to their archives is our priority. Any mistake on our side will be used against us.” Aster moved closer, a question needed to be asked.

 

“If I may ask, your majesty, why are these archives so important? I do know that they contain useful information, but there’s something else. They can’t simply be books on magic.” Tiam had never thought of it, too focused on the prince.

 

“You’re right. Remember when I told you that the old city of Astralis had been burnt?” both magicians nodded. “Well, one of my father’s spies, at the time, had managed to learn something interesting.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Not everything was lost in the fire. Some books were actually sparred, and contain theories and spells that would help us greatly.” Aster and Tiam knew that the king, and most likely the queen too, was hiding something. But what he said was true. They didn’t push the issue.

 

 _I don’t like this._ Aster thought, looking at Tiam.

 

_I don’t like this either, but we have no choice Aster._

*******

_Three days before the Elder’s arrival…_

 

“Your majesty, you can’t repair the pendant? Not even make another one?” Tiam was getting more and more worried. First, the king hiding information from him and Aster, then this. So this was why David was restless. He knew that the queen’s magic wouldn’t be enough to partly seal the prince’s power forever, but the timing couldn’t be worst. The prince was too powerful, even for the queen, who was considered powerful, and a genius.

 

“I am afraid I can’t. I tried, but somehow, I can’t. Something happened. I don’t know why, but every time I try, it’s as if my magic is blocked.” The queen was looking at her staff, before turning her gaze towards Tiam. “I assume nothing happened on your side?”

 

“So far, nothing is wrong. The magicians still talk of a trap, even a possible war, but they will keep quiet. Your majesty, can I be completely honest? If you don’t mind.” He felt more at ease with the queen, for she was the one who found him, after what happened to his village.

 

“Of course, never be afraid to do so.”

 

“I don’t think that it’s a good idea to lie to David. It is for his own well being, but I fear that something terrible will happen if he discovers what I’ve been doing. Same for Aster.” He feared the queen’s reaction. Yet, she only sighed. Painfully.

 

“I understand your feelings, Tiam. It must be a heavy burden, to do such a thing. Yet, you are the only person capable of it. You have been by his side since childhood, and have the determination necessary. If you do not wish to continue, I’ll understand.” The blond was quick.

 

“No! I want to protect him. I will. Don’t worry. I just…”

 

“Lying is no easy task, I know. But sometimes, you have to do it to protect those you love.” The blond nodded. Yet, he wasn’t sure. He never was. But whatever was going on, he hoped that it wouldn’t cause them any trouble with the Elder. They had one chance, and if _anything_ went wrong, then war was a possibility. Of course, the rulers were suspicious of such politeness from the Church.

 

Well, manipulation is a game, and it always needed two players or more.

*******

In order to lift the magicians’ spirit, but mostly to hide his own worry, the king decided to have a small banquet, with dancers and musicians. As it was still a banquet, the servants were doing their best to decorate the garden, golden ribbons and exquisite flowers at every corner. The chef, whose screams could be heard from miles, was giving one order after the other.

 

Tiam, on the other side, hoped he had not gotten rusty. He was to perform today. It was a good way to keep an eye on David, without attracting suspicion. He put on his loose, white puffed pants, and his jewelry. Bracelets on his wrists, and pearls in his hair, and his ankles possessed the same golden bracelets that he usually wore. Someone knocked on his room’s door. Opening it, he caught a sight that made me chuckle.

 

David was blushing, holding a flower in his hand. But Tiam noticed that he had some white highlights in his hair.

 

“Let me guess, Bathsheba again?”

 

“You guessed right.” They both laughed for a few minutes, before David tucked the flower behind the blond’s ear, and cupped his cheek. “It’s been a while; since I’ve seen you dance. I hope you’re not rusty.” Tiam smiled, before pulling him down for a kiss. The prince wrapped his arms around the dancer’s waist. The kiss was short, but they stayed there, looking at each other with nothing but longing. David ran his hand through Tiam’s fair hair. It was merely a peaceful moment shared between two lovers.

 

They were young, and still, despite their age, they were involved in intrigues. Lies, and more lies on both parts. It was bound to end terribly. And fate wasn’t known for its kindness. Tonight was one of fun, and entertainment, most of all, to forget about their worries. And this was they were going to do.  Cupping the blond’s face, David kissed his forehead, before holding his hand, entwining their fingers. Silently, they walked towards the garden. From the tall, stained glass, they could see the magicians – nobles and soldiers alike – laughing at some joke Mirai made.

 

A pleasant evening indeed.

*******

This same night, Elder Goliath was carefully watching a portrait, in his own chambers. Somehow, he had managed to get a portrait of the prince, from a poor, penniless painter, who’d do anything for some food. Yet, he could not deny the man’s talent. Prince David was an exquisite creature. How soft his skin must be, and he had the queen’s eyes, pure blue jewels. He seemed to favor his hair loose, and the Elder couldn’t help the faint blush of pleasure.

 

He had heard rumors about the prince, yet, one attracted his attention. A beautiful, fair haired man was - almost – always by his side. He was, from what he managed to learn, the king’s protégé, and was known for his kindness. Well, two young men would be easy to manipulate. What did people say again?

 

“The younger they are, the less they know, and if you know how to charm them, they’ll never have to know.”

*******

“Big sister, it was mean to do this to prince David.” Eliam said softly, as he held his sister’s hand. Bathsheba puffed her cheeks.

 

“But! Don’t say it wasn’t funny!” She ruffled her little brother’s hair. He didn’t like being treated like a baby, but he loved his sister. He just hoped that one day he’d be powerful enough to protect her. He laughed at the statement, before his eyes were caught by a boy, sitting next to what was probably his father, looking bored. He knew him. He was the son of a noble, and his named was Abel. He was wearing a fine, white tunic, and a golden bracelet. His long, grey hair was  loosely tied in a ponytail.

 

“Eliam, what are you-” His sister stopped. And grinned widely. “Why don’t you go and see him? He looks so bored! I am going to play with Gabrielle!” Before he could even react, his sister had shoved him right into Abel. Both boys looked at each other. They had met before, and even exchanged a few letters, but they didn’t know each other that well. Eliam blushed of embarrassment.

 

“I am so sorry Abel! It’s Bathsheba again…”Abel chuckled, before giving him a tight hug.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Eliam!” He broke the embrace, and clasped both of Eliam’s hand in his. “Will you come to play at my house this winter? Please! You have too!” The blue haired boy would be lying if he said he didn’t want to go. He liked Abel. He liked him very much, and the boy was nice with everyone.

 

“I will ask Miss Mirai.” He smiled shyly, before nodding. From where they were, they could see Tiam dancing, as graceful as a bird, inviting everyone else to join. Soon, every guest – only people that the king trusted, and not those filthy noblemen – was dancing, adults and children alike. Bathsheba was dancing with Gabrielle, Abel’s cousin, truth to be told, everyone took turns, changing partners like one might change their tunic.

 

Abel looked, almost too longingly for a child, at Eliam.

 

“Want to dance?” He extended his hand. The blue eyed boy looked at hazel eyes, full of nothing but joy. He shyly took Abel’s hand, nodding weakly. Yet, he felt content and pleased, hoping to know the other boy more. Holding his hand tightly, they ran toward Tiam, who was dancing with a young woman. They danced through the night, until their feet hurt, their faces red and gleaming with happiness.

 

It was as if all their worries, regarding the Elder’s upcoming visit was gone, for a sweet, glittering evening.

*******

Later, as everyone else was sleeping, David couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was trying to establish a plan. Going to the Church, by floating, would take two days or three, assuming he made stops to eat and sleep a little. The Elder was said to be staying at a manor, next to the king’s castle. It wasn’t rare for nobles or powerful men to have their own houses next to the castle.

He could sneak out easily, knowing where the underground tunnel was. It led to a small staircase, the latter giving an access to the food reserve. From then onwards, it would be easy. Of course, he’d have to go through the guards, and the forest, but this would be no hardship. He knew his castle like the palm of his hand.

He hoped that he wouldn’t get another, terrible vision. What he saw wasn’t what disturbed him. He just couldn’t understand any of them. Some of them were about people he didn’t know of, others were pure slaughters. And if he could gain access to the Church, then everything would become clear. Perhaps he would even be able to talk to Illah. He had never thought of what it would feel.

 

Talking to a god or even seeing one…he felt a shiver running down his spine, but chose to ignore it nonetheless. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them. Tiam had told him more than once that he was too stubborn for his own good. But this stubbornness was going to take him far.

*******

“Jesse, are you sure that we need these archives? I know they are important, but I think that you more about them than you’ve told Aster and Tiam.” The queen was combing her dark hair, as she spoke to her husband. “I am aware of the book belonging to Astralis, my father used to tell me about them, but there is something else. Tell me Jesse. Now.” There were no lies between the two of them. If one tried to, the other would know it in an instant.

 

“I didn’t mean to hide it. Remember that spy who worked for your father?” Nitzevet nodded. “He was killed before he could come back, by some thieves, but he actually managed to learn something, at the time. Something that apparently, the Elder doesn’t know of, and thank Illah for this.” He paused. “Among the books on magic that the Church use to train their magicians, there are documents. Your father’s spy was a relative of a noble, who used to live in Astralis.”

 

“He told me as such. The nobles were in charge of organizing the archives there.”

 

“Well, I learnt that some documents, which hopefully are still sealed, are in facts records and letters nobles used to send to each other.” The queen began to realize what her husband meant. “I know this look Nitve, and I shall be brief. These letters are in fact letters that the Elder himself exchanged with these nobles. Asking them to rebel against the crown. When my father learnt of it, I quickly cut ties with the Church when we ascended to the throne.”

 

“I never heard of it! Why?”

 

“I am sorry. I didn’t want to worry you, Nitve.” He took one of her hands, and put it to his lips. She seemed to relax, but worry still filled her eyes.

 

“I just want our son to be safe. Even if Tiam is watching over him, his feelings could get in the way. Even though he can kill, the boy is so soft hearted.” She loved Tiam like a mother would, and didn’t want the boy to be harmed.

 

“I know, I know, Nitve. But there was no one else we could trust more than him. He loves David dearly, and he will do anything to protect him, just like us. Love isn’t always a weakness.” He caressed his wife’s cheek. She lightly chuckled at this.

“Are you trying to seduce me like when we were still young nobles? We aren’t so young anymore.”

 

“Yet, for me, you’ll still be the strong woman who managed to beat me in a swordfight.” She put her hand on his.

 

“And you will still be the idiot who fell down the balcony of my chambers, trying to read me a poem.”

*******

_Three days later…_

As the servants woke up, an oppressive atmosphere was reigning in the castle. Each servant was making sure that the statues were shining brightly, that every room was clean and tidy. The chef was already preparing his mains dishes, and other ingredients. She was kinder than usual to her helpers. Aster was giving a pat on the shoulder to each one of his man. They’d know when to shut their mouths.

 

The king and queen were dressed like the rulers they were. They didn’t favor extravagance, but now was the time to make an impression, and a great, unforgettable one. The queen despite her age was looking as youthful and beautiful as she used to be. Her jewels glimmered, and her husband was just as dazzling. They had advised all the instructors, and noble they could trust, to be dressed with taste, but with enough gold and silver to make an impression.

 

Tiam was dressed in his finest robe, with the jewels he used when dancing. He let his hair loose, glad that they have found their blond color again. He could say the same for his eyes, shimmering like emeralds on a queen’s crown. David was similarly dressed, with a long, dark, wine colored tunic. His hair, almost reaching his knees, was let loose, untied. He wore golden earrings, and two rings: one with a ruby, the other was a simple, silver one. He was wearing a long sleeved coat, similar to his tunic. White as snow.

 

They both went out of the room, taking a deep breath. Of course, both of them were worried, but for different reasons, and for different lies. Yet, something felt off. They knew that they would have to be on their guard at all times, but the atmosphere was tense. Too tense, in fact. And even if it was just a hunch, Tiam knew that something – good or bad for them – was going to happen. He just wished that it’d have nothing to do with David.

He was going to watch him closely, although it was beginning to take a toll on him. He’ll ask Aster to keep a close eye on the prince while he slept. They’ll just have to take turns.

 

Soon, they found themselves at the Castle’s gate, waiting with the king, the queen and the main instructors. Other magicians, trained in combat by Aster, were also present. They probably were around thirty, in total. _And the best magicians in all the damn kingdom,_ thought David. They waited, in silence.

After a few minutes, they heard the sound of horses, and a carriage being pulled. Most magicians preferred floating, but if done for too long, it could take a toll on one’s body. All magicians bowed, at Aster’s command, as a figure emerged from the golden carriage. The Elder was finely dressed. White robes, a long, silver coat, and golden rings. His divine staff glowed in the sunlight and his face wore a proud expression, with an almost too sweet smile. One of the Elder’s magicians announced his presence. The king and queen walked towards him.

 

“King Jesse, Queen Nitzevet, what a pleasure to see you, after all these years.” Elder Goliah had a deep, rich voice, commanding yet pleasing to the ears.

 

“Likewise, Elder. I suppose your trip must have been tiring. Please, come inside the castle.” Jesse was the one who  spoke, full of confidence. The king was in a position of power. The Elder knew that he possessed documents from the Church’s archives, but he didn’t know _which_ ones. It was risky, having someone who helped murder hundreds of magicians, and almost ended the days of just as much Gorgons.

Despite their confidence, the king knew that the negotiations would not end peacefully. And no matter what, they’d have to be ready for a war.

 

“It was indeed tiring.” He turned his head towards David and Tiam. “You must be prince David.” He extended his hand. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” The prince shook it, with reluctance, and tried to smile. Why would you be nice to someone who wanted you dead? Yet, his feeling of uneasiness was linked to something else. Not knowing why frustrated him. Sneaking out of the castle was his only solution. He couldn’t even use the portal. Even though magicians have been working on it for a long time, years, it was unstable and they only used it once, to meet Mother Dragon when he was a child.

 

_And using too much magoi wouldn’t be wise. I don’t know how much I have, but I can’t risk this._

What he was going to do was risky enough.

*******

They all walked in silence, save for the rulers and the Elder speaking. Surprisingly, the magicians that accompanied the Elder were all gone, with the sole exception of one person. Either this man was overly confident, or he was planning something. Thankfully, only ten divine staves were in the Church’s possession. The rest was stored in the castle, in an unknown place. Not even David knew.

 

According to the queen, the negotiations would begin tomorrow afternoon. It was simple, at least on parchment. The Church would let them use their archives as much as the king and queen wanted to, put an end to their support to those who opposed a peaceful life with the other species and if it came to it, that the Elder paid for his faults. In exchange, the king was willing – well as much as one could be – to give to the church access to the Castle’s archives, as well as ten more divine staves. He didn’t like it, but if it came to that, he’d have to use blackmail. Sometimes, one must fight fire with fire. In case of a war, the king had the advantage of possessing the divine staves, but the Church still had the books on magic, and Illah knows what they could have learnt.

 

David knew that going into the Cathedral was dangerous. But he wanted answers. He needed them. His whole childhood, he had been haunted by nightmares and as he grew up, these changed into visions. He never understood anything. He knew that what he saw was a _possible_ path the future could take. But if his visions were true, then what it mean?

 

_That Tiam will die young, and so will I, probably. But if I could somehow see what was beyond these visions, then, I could do something about them._

And so, he waited.

*******

The feast had been brief, and before one had the time to pray, they all went to their chambers. Before doing so, David kissed Tiam in a dark corridor, wishing him a good night. His unpleasant feeling clang onto him. His parents lied to him to protect their son, but him? He lied for his own self, and guilt was slowly eating him away. He sneaked into the kitchens, taking some food with him, and water. He looked behind him, sighing in relief when he didn’t see anyone.

 

Slowly, but surely, he walked towards the throne’s room. Unlike most castles, the throne room and the audience chamber were two, separate rooms. As he arrived, he tried to remember everything. A tunnel, then a door, then the stables and finally the forest. Okay, everything was in order. And the weather wasn’t unbearable during the night, so he would be fine. There would be no doubt that other magicians would be present at the Cathedral, and just in case, he changed his appearance. Instead of black, his hair was light brown and braided, and his eyes were green. His clothes were more modest, although it wouldn’t make a difference, considering that he still had a divine staff.

 

That alone would give him away.

 

If he had to fight some magicians, then he’d do it.

 

The castle was terrifying at night, devoid of sounds, save for the occasional complaint by one of the guards. On his guard, he was in the throne room in no time. Even though he knew where the passage was, he didn’t know how to make it appear. He followed his instinct, kneeling in front of the throne. Searching for the mechanism, he noticed a small star, carved in the throne’s gold, at its bottom.

 

He moved his own staff closer, both stars shining faintly as they met. Silently, the throne moved, letting David see the tunnel’s access, at last.

He casted a glance behind him, before finally walking once again, towards his answers.  Not wasting his time, in case someone came in, he ran down the tunnel, as fast as he could.

*******

He was in the stables, and moving silently – yet as fast as he could – he got out, without waking up any of the horses. Soon, he was in the forest that surrounded the castle. He would have to float when he’d reach the wall, which was similar to a barrier to him, in order to cross it. And then, he would finally be out and on his way to the Cathedral.  _Well, that’s a first step. A least I’m out of the castle. But this spy could be anywhere, I have to be careful._ Walking among the trees and the vegetation, he was more careful than ever.

 

Finally, he saw the wall, still far from him, but at least on sight. He continued walking until he heard a sound. He didn’t hear it a second time until-

 

_Thalj Salis!_

 

He dodged in time the ice spears coming for him. Surprisingly, none of them were aimed at vital organs, but rather wanted to immobilize him. He was ready to fight, whoever it was. As he backed down, he saw a silhouette moving towards him.

 

He felt weak. He wanted to cry, believe that this was a lie. He could almost laugh, if he didn’t feel so betrayed. Because there, right in front of him, stood the man he called his best friend, his partner, the one person he loved above anything else. The magician he sweetly kissed no less than an hour ago.

 

_Tiam?_

 

“Why…?” He was trembling, he knew he was. The blond was equally pained, yet held on his staff tightly. He’d always known that one day, David would discover everything. So lying to him now was useless. David was hurt beyond words, but now that he thought of it, everything fell into place. Tiam’s restless nights, his meetings with his parents, the fact that he always stayed with him…it all fit like a glove.

 

“I-I did it to protect you. I never wanted you to discover this. Not like that.” He paused, holding back tears. “If you go there, you will be in danger. I can’t let you.” Letting his own tears flow, David responded.

 

“WHY?! I trusted you! I thought you wanted me to find my answers, and this is what I am doing! You stuck by my side, never leaving me like a dog, and lied to me!” He ignored the tears on the blond’s face, blinded by his own anger. “You killed people, didn’t you? Other spies! I don’t even see why you’d do this! I know I am putting the kingdom in danger by doing this, but I need my answers, no matter what!”

 

“I did it to protect you…! And think of your actions, David! No matter how powerful you are, imagine the consequences if there really was a war! I can’t let you go there!” Tiam was sobbing, this will ordeal had taken a toll on him.

 

“Protect me? You lied to me all this time, why should I even trust you?!”

 

“I am begging you, you have to come back now! I don’t want to fight you!” David was losing his patience, as his heart was slowly being broken.

 

“You’re a spy, you must be used to it after all th-”

 

“I love you!” This took him by surprise. Sweating slightly, he starred at Tiam, his anger beginning to fade. What he saw, was not a spy. Rather than that, it was a broken man. Some who had tried so  hard, for so long to hide and protect his beloved, and he just couldn’t take it. He was on his knees, still sobbing. _I am so pathetic. I always told myself that when the time came I would fight him, and bring him back home. Why am I so-_

He felt two arms embracing him, and tears wetting his blond hair? David was holding onto him as if his life depended on it, whispering “sorry, sorry” until his throat was dry. _I saw something. I had a vision. This can’t be._

“David…” Tiam tried to find the strength to talk. “If we can manipulate them to get an access to the archives, the king will have to send someone in the Cathedral.” He paused, tightening his embrace. “We’ll go together…but please, I am begging you, don’t do anything reckless.” He cupped the prince’s face in his hands. “This way, no matter what you’ll see, I’ll be there with you.” Smiling sadly, yet with an adoration David felt undeserved, he continued. “I love you so much. Please, don’t forget this. No matter the lies, this is the truth.”

 

David stayed silent, but kissed Tiam briefly, a simple brush of lips that was enough to calm them.

 

_I am an idiot. I could have waited, and do this the right way. But right now, I saw something. Now is not the time…but I swore to Illah, I saw myself in the Cathedral and I was speaking to someone…_

_But I was alone._

None of them noticed the silent, dark silhouette, watching them from afar, an unpleased expression on their face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE : I know that considering what happened in the chapter, the ending doesn't make sense, but don't worry, it will make sense in the next one! 
> 
> Libika's corner :  
> \- Goliah : From the Bible, Goliah was a giant warrior defeated by David. According to what I've read, the story's purpose was to reveal David's identity as King of Israel. Apparently ( i am not sure despite my research) his name could mean "Passage", "heap" or/and "revolution".
> 
> -Abel : Also from the Bible, he was one of the sons of Adam and Eve, and had a brother named Cain. According to what I've read, Cain is supposed to be the first human to die. His name could come from the word for "roots" in Hebrew.
> 
> -Gabrielle : means "God gives strength" in Hebrew.
> 
> I hope you liked it ! And please, tell me what you thought of it? I am curious~
> 
> NEXT TIME : THE BIG TALK.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER, PLEASE READ

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated anything. I had important exams, and on the way I got a bloody writing block. I am trying to beat it, and hopefully, I'll be able to write something soon! 

My message is this: I'm going to Rewrite "What the king loved the most". The main reason being that there are plot points that didn't satisfy me, and that the story would work batter as a very long oneshot (like Walking in the air) or a two shot. Looks like I wasn't ready yet for a multichaptered fanfic... Some elements will differ from this version, some won't. I wrote some informations on the new (coming soon) version of this story, you can find them on my tumblr (link is on my AO3 profile). If you have any questions, ask them in the comments or on my tumblr ! 

I am sorry for being such a bother about this. I hope that my readers will forgive me for the inconvience. I will try to rewrite it as fast as I can! If you have ideas to share about David or the story, send me a message on my writing blog. I'll take any of your opinions in account! 

Again, I'm sorry...


End file.
